WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE
by Katt006
Summary: Zelda crossover! It's not really that much of a crossover it just has Dragonball Z's Trunks character in it. It is still based in Hyrule straight after Ganondorfs defeat... Plz RR. (Finally completed after 4 years!)
1. The arrival

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

This is my 2nd attempt at a fanfiction. Hopefully this one is better that my 1st. (It was a Starfox fic) My story is set in Link's time (The hero of Nintendo's Zelda series) It's a crossover fic, with Trunks and Link as the main characters. However the dragonball story doesn't coincide with the plot so the fic isn't really off the beaten track like most other crossovers. The story is set after link has sealed Ganondorf in the door of time. (On the 'Ocarina of time' game.) It should be pretty long but I hope you find it interesting! Please give me some feedback. PLEASE!

*I usually hate crossover fanfiction... so who ever thought that I'd end up writing one!? I got the idea when my best friend Samoan and I were in the cinemas watching 'Gladiator' She likes Link, I like Trunks, DING! Anyway I've gone on long enough... here it is!

****

(Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 1:

Strangers... standing over him, like looking shadows... Darkness and confusion warped the world around him... scared him...

It was another restless night for Link.

Navi, his faithful fairy guardian and friend perched herself at the foot of the young boy's bed. She watched him toss and turn in his sleep, being ploughed by nightmare after nightmare. She wanted so much to wake him from his uneasy slumber but when he fell back asleep it would be the same again. Besides he desperately needed rest. _'A horrible sleep is better than no sleep at all isn't it?'_ thought Navi to herself.

Link was only 9 years old and had only begun to have these nightmares not too long ago. Navi did a once over of the situation, However Link had been through all this before...

*********************************

__

Link, the young warrior who saved the land of Hyrule, which was ruled by the young and beautiful princess Zelda and her father.

The peaceful land soon had its serenity shattered when the evil wizard Ganondorf unleashed his power on the land. _Ganondorf was bent on finding one thing, The Triforce. 3 spiritual symbols of Power, Wisdom and courage. With all 3 in his possession he could conquer anything. _

However the princess had sent for Link who was living the life of a Kokiri. (Small children-like people who never grow up and each own a small fairy guardian who follows and protects them.) Realising that Link was in fact a Hylian, she summoned for him to help her in her conquest over Ganondorf's evil rein. Link acquired the power to travel between the present and the future. The future was bleak; Link was now a handsome young man who had the power to overthrow Ganondorf. With the help of the 6 sages (guardians of the elements) and princess Zelda, Ganondorf was defeated and locked away in the seal of time. Throwing Link back into the past as a young Kokiri boy again, with no memory of his past hero-self...

*********************************

Navi Calmly flew over Links restless young form and perched herself in his sweating palm. She buried her head between his fingers as she thought for a moment. Then the realisation hit her; it started out like this the first time... It was happening all over again... 

* * *

On that same night up in the silent world of space a circular object was hurtling towards the planet at warp speed. As it drew closer it looked like a massive fireball in the nights sky. The object crashed in a large open field, creating a massive crater in the barren soil. An old man that lived in the lonely shack nearby scrambled out of his front door to see what had happened. He ambled his way towards the edge of the crater and peered over the side. He watched in awe as the glass panel of the circular object hissed open.

Out stepped a young Lavender-haired boy who looked to be around the age of 10. He was wearing a dark blue suit with black chest armour, white gloves and boots, out of the back of his suit swished a brown, monkey-like tail. The old man gasped and turned to make o break for it. But the young boy could somehow sense his movement. The boy looked up at the old man who felt a glare pang at his back. He slowly turned around to lock eyes with the alien. 

The young alien boy sized the old man up. He looked to be in his late 50s, with whiting hair and a long beard. His face looked kind of like a roadmap with heaps of wrinkles lining his features. However the boy noted the fear in the old man's eyes but he also placed kindness in them too. Something that the boy had seen little of in his life. 

"Uh... wh..wh who are you?" Stammered the amazed and scared old man. 

The boy stepped forward and did a once-over of the impressive crater that he had left. He assumed the old man as no threat at all. "What planet is this?" he asked, ignoring the old mans question. The man took one step closer to the edge of the crater and placed his hands on his chest.

"My name is Dentre and you have landed in Hyrule," he announced proudly.

Trunks cocked his head to one side in confusion. "The planet Hyrule? You lie to me. I've never heard of it." 

Dentre scratched the back of his head. "Well... what do you exactly mean by the term... planet? I live alone and I'm not up to date with all these new discoveries…" he stated.

Trunks slapped his forehead in stupidity. _'Great, I've landed myself on a planet whose inhabitants probably haven't even invented the wheel yet!'_ He let out a loud sigh and waved Dentre away. He turned towards his space pod and checked the monitor. "Dammit! I busted an oxygen cylinder!" he growled as he turned around to face Dentre who was still standing at the edge of the crater, despite Trunks's dismissal. "Look, I know this is a dumb question but maybe there are more civilised people on this pla…uh.. land that know what an oxygen cylinder is?" he asked.

Dentre just stared at him with a blank expression.

Trunks took that as a 'no' and grimaced, "Yeah...I thought so." He turned back to face his space pod. He climbed inside and pulled a small white lever on the right control panel. A hissing sound was emitted from the back of the pod as a hatch opened to reveal two aqua coloured cylinders. One was punctured. 

Dentre was amazed. Never before had he seen such technology! Dentre waddled up to the space pod and leaned inside to have a go at the lever. He pulled it up... the hatch shut...he pushed it down... it opened again. Dentre's face soon had a huge smile on it... obviously thrilled at his new discovery.

Trunks smirked at the old man's amusement. "Never before have I seen such an old man carry on like this!" he teased. Dentre looked up from his lever pulling, a wide smile plastered from ear to ear. Trunks decided to be blunt. "Look, I know that my space pod may be the most exciting thing in your life, but I must know if you have the technology to repair this thing." Dentre half-heartedly shook his head as he continued to push and pull various other levers and buttons in the space pod. Trunks rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the pod. He closed his eyes and frowned. Any chances of getting of the primitive planet that he had stranded himself on looked grim.

Suddenly Dentre looked up from his toying-around to stare in concern at the young alien boy who was perched deep in thought. He waddled away from the controls to stand beside Trunks. "Uh...sorry...um...boy..?" 

"Trunks" The alien prompted.

"Yeah...well I kinda got carried away with your contraption," he apologised nervously scratching the back of his head. Trunks smirked again but his eyes remained shut. "Yeah, so I gather." He replied with sarcasm. His face grew thoughtful once more and he heaved out another sigh.

"You looked stressed my boy, someone as young as you shouldn't look so worried." informed Dentre placing a hand on Trunks's shoulder. But trunks moved away and gave him the 'back off' look..

"I have travelled many light-years in search of a 'planet'... or in your case 'world' to complete a mission that I was assigned. But according to the report that I received, it seems as though I've landed in the wrong place," confessed Trunks. "And what's worse is that I can't get this dumb... piece of metal crap airborne again!" His last words flared up in anger as he heaved a kick at the side of the pod. The metal gave way to form a huge dint where his foot had impacted.

"That's quite an impressive kick you got there," marvelled Dentre in a low whistle. Trunks sighed again, "yeah, but strength alone won't get me off this dirtball will it?!" The end of Trunks's statement made his voice sound desperate. Dentre picked up the tone straight away and suddenly felt pity on the young alien. "Look," he said, "How about we put all our worries to rest at the moment and go into my house, it's cold out here."

__

'An invitation?' He ran the statement through his mind; the people on this planet were very considerate... unlike his own race. He broke out of his deep thinking when Dentre extended his hand. Trunks looked at the hand and cocked his eyebrow. Dentre smiled, grabbed Trunks's right hand and shook it. Trunks pulled his hand away after a few shakes, feeling uneasy. 

"Heh, it's how we greet each other here," informed Dentre giving an amused look at Trunks's face that was twisted in confusion. "Come on," he welcomed. Trunks hesitated a bit but chose to follow, cursing himself for trusting Sayian technology.

* * *

"Morning Link," came the greeting of Link's best friend, Swat. Link stepped down off the ladder that led from his tree-house and greeted his friend. Navi silently hovered above Link's head before greeting Swat's fairy, Toggie. They walked on a scenic trail through the forest, admiring the morning sunlight streaming through the trees. It was a peaceful morning. Link locked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes momentarily trying to block out the nightmares that kept nagging at the back of his head. But his light meditation was interrupted by the sound of cheering. Links eyes shot open to see Swat walking briskly ahead of him, trying to see what all the commotion was about. They reached a block in the trail, which was made from of Kokiri kids all huddled in a circle around a small dirt battlefield. Link and Swat pushed themselves into positions where they could both see. The patch of dirt stretched about 6m in diameter. A line had been engraved down the middle, on either side stool a Kokiri dressed in heavy wooden armour which mostly protected the torso, light wooden helmets on their heads, a small wooden shield and they both clutched wooden swords. "Is this a battle for sport or something?" questioned Link. Swat who was quickly being shoved madly about by his fellow villagers shrugged and was then pushed out of Link's sight by the crowd.

Link cast his gaze upon the two villagers standing in the arena. One was a female with flowing blond hair whom Link knew as a good friend. Her name was Shiko, her yellow fairy hovered over her head looking worried. The other was a stuck-up turd named Mido, whom Link deeply detested. They stood there facing each other about 4m apart, wrapped in armour with their swords drawn in a battle stance. A whistle was blown and they began to circle around the center. Mido lunged first and the girl raised her shield and blocked the attack. She took a step backwards and whipped her sword over the top of her raised shield only to collide with Mido's sword. Mido fell to the floor and swung his shield at the girl's ankles while still holding his sword against hers, blocking her previous attack. His shield quickly collided with her ankles, she yelped in pain but didn't stumble so Mido pulled his sword away from hers and raised his shield quickly in it's place so her sword could not strike. With his now free sword he spun a slash across her already injured ankles. The wooden sword was incredibly blunt but the force still caused some blood to draw from the wound. She stumbled backward and Mido saw his chance he kicked the girl, knocking her to the floor. She tried to raise her sword once more but Mido stood on her hand and tapped his sword onto her chest armor and smirked smugly "I win!" he declared. The kid who blew the whistle raised a red flag. "Mido is once again triumphant!" he announced. The crowd cheered loudly. During the spectacle Link had squeezed himself in front of everyone, he raced out into the battle area to his fallen friend and extended his hand. She looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Link," she said as she gratefully accepted his hand up. Mido had turned to leave but decided against it when he saw Link enter the small arena, an idea clicked and he smirked. He turned to face Link and Shiko, who had begun to wince and clutch her ankle, her hands lightly stained red. 

The smug look on Mido's face was enough to anger Link to boiling point. Link clearly showed his temper in his eyes. Mido was enjoying every minute of his annoyance so he decided to push it further. "Hey Linkie boy, if you're so angry about what I did to your friend how about a challenge?" he tempted. "I've been un-defeated so far! Let's see how you fare against me!"

"Link… he's baiting you." Warned Navi flying nervously in a circle above Link's head.

Link was aware that he would be doing Mido a favor if he accepted the challenge but he wanted to let all his anger out and teach Mido a lesson, so he nodded to Mido, accepting the challenge. 

TBC…

Chapter 2 will be up a soon as possible! I would really appreciate it if you gave me some idea on what you thought. Drop me a line and tell me! BYE Ü

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com



	2. Loyalties

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

****

3rd of July: 2 WEEKS OF SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!!! Expect more chapters to come out quicker. Anyway here is the 2nd chapter of my fic. I understand if people get confused, you have to know a bit of Dragonball Z and a lot of Zelda to fully comprehend my stories but I'm willing to accept any questions you have about my story. Drop me a line [laura@tucker.fam.aust.com][2] I'll try to answer your question in as much detail as possible. 

****

(Ganondorfs re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 2:

Shiko striped herself of her armour and handed it to Link who immediately geared up. Link grasped the sword and turned it around in his hand. It was rather heavy and blunt, not really dangerous at all but with enough force it could still break into skin. Link soon found himself facing Mido in the centre of the circle. "Hey, I highly doubt that you could defeat the skilled Mido!" He boasted. "So far nobody has even come close to beating me!" Link's eye narrowed even more in anger at Mido's now excessive boasting. "Be on your guard at all times Link!" advised Navi from the sideline. 

The whistle was blown and both boys began to circle each other. It was Mido who lashed out first. However Link had his guard up and blocked the advancement easily. Mido withdrew his sword and struck it lower. Only to collide with Link's shield once again. Link held his sword above Mido's right shoulder, ready to bring it down but Mido was still on-guard and leapt back, causing Link to stumble forward. Mido seized his chance and knocked Link on the back of his head with the handle of his sword. Link felt himself falling forward but placed his leg in front to steady himself. Mido was preparing to strike again so Link heaved all of his bodyweight off his landed foot and propelled himself backwards. Mido's sword swung down inches away from his face. Now that was too close. Mido had placed his bodyweight into the swing and Links evasion caused Mido to fall forward. Link took the fall to his advantage, using his shield he charged forward and knocked Mido off balance. Mido began to flail his arms wildly in the air to prevent himself from falling but link just smiled and nudged the side of Mido's armour with the tip of his sword, causing Mido to crash to the ground. Link walked over to the fallen champ and placed his sword to Mido's chest armour. "Guess who won?" Link smugly asked the fallen boy on the ground in front of him. Mido just spat some dust out of his mouth and gave him a dirty look.

The whistle was blown and Link was announced the new champion. Swat and Shiko came running from the crowd of spectators to congratulate their friend. As Shiko limped over to Link she *accidentally* stood on Mido's hand. He mumbled something to himself but Shiko just grinned and pretended to take no notice.

* * *

That day Link fought many other challengers but proceeded to defeat them all with ease one after another. However Link couldn't place his strange feeling of being familiar with a sword in battle. The way he's moves glide along with the sword and the complex swing combinations he used seemed like he had been training all his life. 

With one final fluid movement he brought down his final opponent for the day. The young Kokiri Girl inside the armour threw her hands above her helmet and sighed in defeat. Link returned his sword and armour and retired till tomorrow. Pleased with himself, he continued the stroll that he had missed out on this morning. It was now the beginning of dusk and a brilliant sunset splashed the sky with orange, purple and yellow. This time the bubbly and friendly Shiko accompanied him and Swat. 

"Wow Link! Where in Kokiri forest did you learn to pull off stunts like that?" She asked in her usual happy fashion. Link just shrugged, "uh... I seriously don't know," he admitted before adding, "It just seemed so natural, at though I'd done it before. Kind of like being back with an old friend... get my picture?"

"Uh huh! I see!" she acknowledged happily.

Swat just stared blankly ahead, "yeah..." he answered. But it was quite obvious to the other two children that he really had no idea what Link was talking about. But Swat quickly snapped back to reality and added, "You sure gave Mido's wings a good clipping!"

Shiko nodded in agreement, "Yeah! That guy is way too full of himself!" 

Link looked over at his friends and noticed that Shiko was still limping. His brow furrowed in concern. "Maybe we should start heading back, Shiko your ankle doesn't look to peachy."

Shiko just smiled at Links concern. "Ah! That's so kind of you, but its such a nice sunset and I don't want to spoil it! I'll be fine!"

Link wasn't so sure but he reluctantly took her word for it as they continued to walk in the early evening light.

* * *

Trunks's eyes slit open and stared drowsily at the thatched roof above him. For a brief moment he had no clue where he was. This caused him to sit bolt-upright in the straw bed. But then the memories began to flood back; the crash, the new planet and Dentre… Trunks parted the curtains and looked up at the brilliant blue sky. The sun was almost vertically above him, indicating that it was around mid-day. Trunks rolled the covers back and hoped out of the bed. He looked down and realised that he was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and brown trousers. Uncomfortable in this sort of clothing because of his tail he stripped off and got changed back into his Sayian armour. He then trudged out of the room and entered the main living area. The smell of soup wafted from the small room to his left. Trunks followed the smell into the kitchen and watched as Dentre looked up form his cooking and greeted his alien guest.

"Ah! I see that we have risen!" he light-heartedly pointed out. 

Trunks mustered a weak smile, still feeling slightly out-of-place on this odd planet. "Yeah, your days are much shorter than my home planet's and other planets that I've recently visited," he informed. Dentre just gave him another confused look at the term 'planet.' Trunks had grown quite used to this now so he just waved his hand in dismissal. "Never mind."

Dentre was still hunched over the large pot cooking over a slightly open fire. He lifted the large spoon and pointed it towards the living area. "How about you take a seat in there while I finish up in here?" he offered. 

Trunks obeyed and set himself down onto one of the wooden stools surrounding the large wooden table, The room was simply furnished with just the table and chairs, a large woven rug, a fireplace and a few potted plants. Several other rooms led off from it. Trunks took in his primitive surroundings, not used to the fact that they hadn't gotten past the wooden stage yet. While scanning the room his eyes fell upon something hanging on the wall. He abandoned his seat to go and get a closer look at what appeared to be a scroll dangling from an iron peg. He removed the scroll from the wall and took it over to where he was sitting to get a better look at it.

Dentre entered the room with two bowls of steaming soup. He lowered himself onto the stool across from Trunks and placed down the bowls in front of them. He looked up to see what was occupying Trunks. The very confused look on Trunk's face caused Dentre to chuckle. "Heheh.. You can't read Hylian can you?" he pressed. Trunks shook his head and pressed his lips into a grim line. 

"Would you like me to read it out to you?" Dentre asked.

"Yeah, if you could. I'm not good with deciphering different languages," Trunks admitted, taking his first spoonful of the green/brown liquid that was placed in front of him. He had to admit that it didn't taste quite bad either.

Dentre cleared his thought and began to read the writing on the script in the spoken language that Trunks could understand.

__

'This scroll has been awarded to Dentre Harachi

on behalf of the King for the Hyrule Martial arts competition.

__

This award stands for skill and honour for the new martial arts fighter of Hyrule!'

Dentre finished the short reading and handed the scroll back to Trunks pointing at the small signature located at the bottom of the page. "See? That's the King's signature!" He declared happily. Trunks felt proud of the old man's effort, he wasn't such a bad guy. "I wish I got an award for my fighting!" longed Trunks. "But from where I came, my father is the best Sayian fighter and I haven't heard from him in about 4 years now.

Dentre leaned to his right and glanced at Trunks's tail that was calmly nestled against the young boy's lap. "Does everyone where you live have one of those?" he asked, indicating the tail.

Trunks followed the old man's gaze to his tail. His tail lifted from its position on the chair and waved at Dentre. Trunks gave out a childish giggle. "You mean one of these?" he answered with a question. 

Dentre smiled and nodded.

"Yeah pretty much everyone has one. But there are some exceptions too, some get theirs severed." He informed

Dentre raised an eyebrow "Why? Does it affect your fighting capabilities?"

Trunks thought for a moment "Well it is considered a weakness, but then again it hides one of the most awesome strengths." He began.

Dentre waited for Trunks to continue. So he did.

"Well… it has the power to make us 10 times stronger. When a Sayian stares at a full moon while they still have a tail, we uh… sort of transform into this huge ape-like creature. Most Sayians cannot control the beast that they become, causing them to rein destruction till the moonlight has disappeared or their tails are cut off. Then there is the Super Sayian! It's when a Sayian's powerlevel reaches a phenomenal height. If they have their tails they turn into huge gold giant apes. If they don't have tails their hair turns gold and their eyes glow blue but this stage is incredibly rare and it doesn't last for a long time as the power quickly drains the Sayian's energy. Other planet's inhabitants have feared my race for centuries. We have destroyed many worlds and civilisations in our search for power and greed…"

Through all this Dentre just sat on his stool staring with his mouth gaping open in fright.

Trunks picked up the old man's fear and chuckled. "Don't worry, I may have Sayian blood running through me but I'm half human as well. You see my mother wasn't a Sayian and I'm not as violent as the rest of my race, and with my dad being the strongest Sayian I have gained the power to control my transformation.

These facts calmed Dentre down a bit, his logical thoughts kicking back in. If he hadn't known these things about the boy he wouldn't have thought any differently so he just accepted the boy for who he was. "You are a very interesting creature," he smiled at the boy's openness. 

Trunks blushed, knowing that he's blurting out of information had scared the poor elderly man halfway into the afterlife. "Sorry about my abruptness Dentre," he apologised. "I've been travelling alone for so long it's good to have someone to talk to." 

Dentre smiled, to Trunks and looked kind of sad. "You remind me of a son I once had." He began. Trunks tilted his head to one side wishing for Dentre to elaborate.

Dentre was going to end this subject but decided against it seeing that the young boy had opened up to him. "Well… I had…or have a son named Kodas who was a very skilled fighter at a very young age. I took it upon myself to train him but he was always a dark child and the older he grew the more he used his talents for evil…in the end he ended up leaving me."

The old man finished there and hung his head low in deep thought. 

Trunks felt something for the old man but he mentally slapped himself turning his thinking towards the Sayian rule: _'Emotions are for the weak' _

Dentre looked up from his thinking to stare at the young alien. Trunks saw a small glint of hope in his eyes. "Uh…Trunks I would like to ask a favour of you" he began.

Trunks nodded for him to continue

"Well I would like you to succeed when Kodas failed… would you become my new trainee?" he asked hopefully.

Trunks's face lit up with happiness. "Wow! That would be cool!" He exclaimed once again acting like a normal child. Dentre smiled and continued to sip at his soup. Leaving Trunks to think to himself. _'…Maybe it wasn't such a bad mistake to crash on this planet after all!' _He thought happily.

TBC…

Well that's it for now! The next chapter will be up in a matter of days. I do a lot of explaining in the first few chapters since I have to inform and explain both Zelda and Dragonball Z concepts to non-Zelda and Dragonball Z fans… Get where I'm coming from? Oh well I hope you at least enjoyed it.

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com
   [2]: mailto:laura@tucker.fam.aust.com



	3. Hidden talents

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

****

July 7, 2000: Oh how fun the holidays are! I've just had my two cousins and aunty sleep for 3 nights, and I have Samoan over tonight. My house feels like a hotel, I had to a room with my little cousin Emma (who talks and walks in her sleep all night, every night.) The stuff she says is quite funny! Enough babble! Here's #3! Sorry if it's a bit too short I'm cut for time. Again if you have any Questions or you don't understand something E-mail me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!

****

BTW: A question that I got just reminded me to tell you that the Dragonball Z content in this fic IS alternate universe stuff. I am well aware that Trunks was born on Earth and that the Planet Vegeta was destroyed but hey, this is a fanfic and it just works out better this way. Sorry that I didn't mention it earlier! 

Thanks for that!

****

(Ganondorfs re-grasp)

*Once again I say that this Saga is dedicated to my dear friend Samoan Gard!

CHAPTER #3

For the past few weeks Link had been accepting challengers for a duel. Everyone wanted to test out their skills, but were disappointed as Link defeated them one after another. Swat, Shiko and Navi sat on the sideline along with the crowd of Kokiri people that had gathered once again around the circular battlefield, marvelling their friend's skill. So far nobody had come even close to defeating him. 

Link tapped his wooden sword to his newest defeat. The challenger sighed as Link was once again declared the victor. The crowd had grown to like Link and they applauded him. He helped his fellow villager off the ground and called for his next challenger. An orange haired kid entered the field with his armour on and his sword drawn. Link lowered his head to see the face of the new challenger under the helmet because he had a hunch of whom it might be. The challenger lifted his head and smirked.

"You again?!" whined Link loudly.

"Heh, yep it's me again! The great Mido once again whishes to challenge you!" he claimed proudly.

Shiko's face grew dark "That guy doesn't know when to quit does he?" she scoffed.

Swat grimaced and shook his head.

Shiko cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled over the voices of the crowd, "You can beat him Linkie!" she encouraged. Mido turned to Shiko and narrowed his eyes at her. She just gave an evil grin in return. He turned back to Link "I don't know why a cool girl like that would become friends with you!" he said, raising his sword slightly higher. 

"Well if she wasn't friends with me, what makes you thing she would be friends with you, then she wouldn't be cool now would she?" remarked Link.

Mido had had enough "AWW! YOURE GONNA GET IT!" he threatened.

Link just smirked. "Bring it on!"

The starting whistle was blown and the boys began to circle each other. This time it was Link who lunged first, but his quick manoeuvre didn't catch Mido off-guard. Mido easily blocked the attack and stepped backwards letting Link to lean forward. Mido then had a clear strike at Link's back. Mido raised his sword and Kicked Link's sword from his left hand. 

"Link! Above you!" yelled Shiko.

Link looked above him to see the sword come crashing down. Even with the wooden armour on his torso, the power in the attack would send him to the floor and he would surely loose, thinking quickly, Link decided against this and raised his left arm up to intercept the sword. The sword connected with his arm and cut into the skin, blood oozed from the wound and Link yelped in pain. Mido quickly retracted the sword, stunned at Link's sudden intercept. Mido's hesitation was all that Link needed. With his shield he whammed it at Mido's face, causing him to stumble back in shock. Link quickly ran around to the back of the still shocked Mido and got the Kokiri in a headlock. 

"Now Mido! Say that you give up!" Ordered Link.

Mido spat. "Heh, never! Not to you anyway!" he rebelled.

Link smiled at his challenger, knowing that he had already won. 

But there was someone watching the battle. A womanly figure stood high up in the trees. The shadowy person looked down upon the situation with interest. Link saw the person from the corner of his eye. Being much larger than a Kokiri kid he turned his head upwards to get a better look at what appeared to be a Hylian woman. As soon as he's eyes fell upon her for a brief second she threw something onto the branch that she stood upon and disappeared in a flash of light. Link blinked in surprise but then blinked in pain. While Link was busy staring at the shadowy figure in the trees he had loosened his headlock on Mido who had hurled the edge of his shield at the side of Link's neck. Because of the weight in the shield and the strength that Mido used to hurl it the blow had cast Link sprawled across the ground. Mido whooped in joy as placed his sword onto Link's chest armour.

"Guess who's the new champ now my friend?" he boasted once again.

Link rubbed the side of his head and whimpered at the pain. He also clutched at his arm, which was still bleeding, the blood dripping through his fingers and onto the ground. Mido scoffed at the fallen boy, turned his back to him and began to head out of the arena. The crowd half-heartedly applauded Mido and followed. 

"Link!" Yelled Shiko as her, Swat and Navi busted onto the arena.

"Are you ok Link? Like... are ya hurt?" Asked the dense Kokiri boy.

Link grimaced in annoyance at Swat's stupid question. "Nah, I'm perfectly fine!" he snapped the pain seeping into anger. "That blood on the ground there is yours!" 

Swat looked shocked "Aw heck! Really!?" he panicked as he checked himself for any wounds.

His friend's stupidity lightened Link's mood a little. "I was being stupid you dope!" he joked. Link's eyes looked to his left. Shiko was assessing his wound with concern. "Link, this looks pretty bad ya know." She informed. "We better get you to the medic and put a bandage on it."

Link had to agree; the pain from both impact points was killing him. He stood up but vision began to blur, his surroundings warped into different colors and the last thing he remembered was seeing the ground rush up to meet him…

* * *

Trunks sat on the grass resting up against a tree. I had been almost 3 weeks since Dentre had begun to train him, and he had to admit that his skills were improving with the old man. Trunks looked up at the sky, it seemed to be around 2:00pm. He liked to guess what time it was on this planet, for it gave him something to do. Trunks picked up a weird looking mechanical object and fixed it over his ear. It fit nicely around the side of his head. It was no bigger than the palm of an adult's hand. It consisted of an earpiece and a Bright yellow lens that covered his left eye. He pushed a small yellow button on the earpiece and numbers in dark blue began to flash across the lens in his own written language. He read off it that it was approx. 2:30. _'Well I was almost right' _He sighed to himself, as he removed the object and placed it by his side under the tree.

Trunks began to close his eyes, enjoying the peace that this planet had, it wasn't like any other he had encountered. But his eyes sprung open as he sensed a 'ki' (An individual's energy field) approaching. He craned his neck to his right to see Dentre approach holding a long object wrapped in a brown piece of material. The old man sat beside the boy and looked up at the sky. "You're fighting skills have been incredible Trunks." He admitted. "And because of your efforts I have something to give you." Trunks looked up at his teacher and then to the long wrapped object, which Dentre extended out to him. Trunks took it gratefully "You know you didn't have to." He said. 

Dentre just waved his hand in never mind. "I had to reward you for your efforts, you really have a skill there!" he informed. "Go ahead and unwrap it! It will aid you in your battles." 

Trunks nodded and tore off the material concealing the gift. The object ended up being a sword. Trunks marvelled at it and turned it in his hands. It was too big for him to use effectively at this current point in time but if he trained hard with it by the time he was a teenager he could master it. It had a gleaming silver blade and a dark blue and gold handle. It also came with a sheath. 

"I know it's much too big for you to use now but you will grow to use it as time passes." Dentre stated.

Trunks nodded absent-mindedly at the statement and ran his fingers across the smooth blade. His eyes caught a small engraving at the base of the sword. It looked to be a signature that seemed vaguely familiar. Trunks thought for a moment then recalled that it was the King's signature that he had seen on Dentre's scroll. "But…but…didn't the King give this to you?!" he stammered.

Dentre smiled at Trunks's question. "Yeah, got that when I won the tournament from the King!" he announced proudly.

"But I don't deserve this!" Protested Trunks "I know how much this must mean to you!"

Dentre just continued to smile at his new student. "I'm getting too old to use it, I was going to pass it down to my son but when I saw what evil he hid I decided against it. You see this sword has powers and I will be so proud of you if you learnt to summon them because even with my talent I didn't succeed in using it's full power myself but if you master it I believe you could." 

Trunks stared wide-eyed at the sword that he held "I…I…don't know what to say…" he admitted.

Dentre looked over at the boy, "How about 'thank you,'" he asked happily. 

Trunks looked up and met eyes with the old man "Uh… ok, thank you!" he replied still in shock at what he had just received.

There was a moment's silence and Dentre stood up. "Ok my boy now it's time to test you out. Let's see if all my training you paid off." He stated. 

Trunks stood up and faced Dentre, "Is this a challenge?" he asked.

Dentre nodded. "Sure is! I don't think that you will beat me though, after all I was the best in the land, I haven't tried out my skills on a worthy opponent for some time." With that Dentre struck a fighting stance.

Trunks smirked, his Sayian fighting instincts kicking in. "Ok, I accept." Trunks also struck a fighting stance with only one thing continually running through his head. _'He's just an old man, he won't win…He's an old man, just he won't win…'_ But something deep down told Trunks to still keep his guard up. 

"But before we begin I want you to remember that just because you're a kid doesn't mean that I will go easy on you! You will never get stronger if your opponent doesn't use much force. Never forget that attacking is just as important as defending!" 

Trunks took this all in and nodded, "alright can we get started now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. You are always an impatient one aren't you?" Came Dentre's reply.

TBC…

Well I know it was too short and I apologize for that. Chapter #4 will be up within the next few days. I hope the chapters are slowly getting better. I will drop the bombshell soon and let you know what the main storyline will fold into. Please tell me what you thought of it. Either write a review or e-mail me. I really appreciate it! BYE! Ü (It's no it's not a U it's a happy face!)

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com



	4. Forked roads

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

****

July 14, 2000: Ok, so I said that the next chapter would be up in a day or two… so maybe I meant a week or two but no matter, here is #4 (finally!) I've been quite busy over the past week, preparing my web page and visiting people. But for the next few days I'll be home alone while my parents are at work, more time to type up #5!

****

(Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 4:

Trunks took their stances for battle. Dentre nodded his head and beckoned Trunks to attack first. Trunks knew better than to attack such a skilled fighter head on, he leapt from his stance and quickly swerved to his right. He skidded beside the old man and elbowed him in the ribs. The old man smiled down at Trunks "You never fail to impress me," he beamed. Trunks briefly smiled back but his face turned serious as he heaved a punch at Dentre's back. Dentre was fast for an old man and he arched his back forward, making Trunks miss his target. Trunks decided to take another approach, he ran from his teacher till there was about a 20m gap between them. Dentre was puzzled for a moment as Trunks pushed the palms of his hands together, and levitated slightly, a small sphere of blue light formed in his hands. Dentre's eyes shot wide open as Trunks released the ball at him. But one second before collision Dentre smirked and disappeared. Trunks's hands flopped at his side as his stared wide-eyed at the place where Dentre had stood only moments before. He craned his neck in all directions, scanning the land for his lost teacher. _'Where the hell did he go?!'_ The boy asked himself. 

Trunks heard movement above him. It then dawned on him to look up, not knowing that Dentre could levitate. As Trunks looked up his face met with two fists. Trunks yelped and stumbled back, holding his face. Dentre levitated closely in front of the young alien and ploughed his fists into Trunks's stomach. The sudden impact made Trunks cough up bile and stumble backwards, now holding his stomach and wincing at the pain. But Trunks wouldn't give up; he straightened his posture and leapt forward. At that same moment Dentre pushed his fist forward once more but Trunks had ducked the attack and the oncoming assault whizzed past the top of his head, leaving Dentre open for an attack. Trunks's fists connected with the old man's stomach and worked overtime with continuous punches. Trunks's hands became almost invisible by the speed of his attacks. Dentre endured the assault for a while, during this time his leg began to glow purple, he was powering it up for a massive kick. Trunks slowly noticed the glowing leg but he didn't act fast enough. Dentre swept his leg skywards, fully connecting with Trunks's jaw. The boy was tossed to a nearby boulder where he collapsed into a heap. 

Dentre powered down and run to where the boy had landed. The old man sprawled the unconscious boy out flat and checked for any broken bones. He felt a crack at the bottom of Trunks's jawbone, and suddenly felt guilty for what he had done.

"Trunks? Wake up! Are you ok boy?" he quietly asked, shaking the child awake. 

"Mom?….OUCH!!!" Trunks clutched his jaw and screamed in pain.

"Don't try to speak!" informed Dentre, "You've cracked your Jawbone and it'll hurt to speak!"

"Correction, YOU clacked mesh jawbone!!!" fumbled Trunks with his words.

Dentre put his finger to his student's lips. "Hush now! I'll take care of this inside the house." He stated, picking up Trunks and heading back into the house.

* * *

Again strange figures loomed over him in the darkness. His young form trembling in fear. One of the figures took on the shape of a snake-like creature. It reared back and lunged for the young boy. Link stumbled back in fear. But just before the impact the snake halted only several centimetres away from Link's face. A blade in the darkness slashed across the snake's body, cutting it in two. The pieces flopped to the floor with the serpent's blood oozing from both halves. Link looked around to see the face of his rescuer but their features remained in shadow…

Something jolted him from his restless slumber. He turned his head to his right to see Navy hovering several centimeters above his pillow. "You're awake Link!" she declared. "You must have been having a nightmare…" she stared at Link's vacant expression, "What's wrong?"

Link snapped out of his daze "Huh? Oh, nothing Navi. Go back to sleep" he advised. 

However the guardian knew very well that her companion was troubled somehow, so she hovered back into Link's hat and pretended to sleep, silently keeping a watchful eye on the young boy. 

Link continued to toss and turn for the next fifteen minutes, trying to get to sleep. In the end he gave up and rose from his bed, deciding on going for a night walk to clear his head. He quietly slipped on his boots and headed out into the forest. Navi watched him move out of his tree-house and decided to follow him. 

Link strolled through the silent village admiring the clear and peaceful night. He continued to walk till he reached the lake. There he set himself upon a rock overlooking the flowing water, which was slowly calming him. The moon reflected off the water's surface, casting an eerie blue light onto Link's young features. 

Navi was hiding in some nearby bushes. Being careful not to disturb the meditating boy.

__

'Link…' 

Link's head perked up at the sound of his name, and it wasn't Navi.

__

'Link…' 

It was a female voice whispering his name to him. This time Navi heard it also. She whizzed out from where she was hiding and slowly headed towards the boy.

__

'Link…'

It continued to beckon him. Link got off the rock he was sitting on and wandered around the area looking for a distinct direction of the voice. He halted and listened for the voice again.

__

'Link!'

It was much louder this time and Link had heard it from the small tunnel leading out of Kokiri Forest, a forbidden place for the inhabitants of the Village, for then they leave the protection of the Deku tree. (A sacred tree that protects the forest from harm.) However the voice was beckoning, almost hypnotising. Link slowly walked up to the tunnel. Sensing his intention, Navi quickened her pace and promptly placed herself between Link and the tunnel.

"And where do you think YOURE going?" She scornfully questioned. 

Link replied by placing his finger to his lips. "Shhhhh… listen, did you hear that?" he quietly asked, implying the voice.

"Of course I heard it numb nut!" she whispered loudly. "If you cross this line…" Before Navi could finish, an invisible arm reached out and grabbed Link around the waist and dragged him through the tunnel and out of the forest.

"What the hell?!" screeched Navi as she quickly ploughed after him.

Link was hurled out of the tunnel and flung onto the grass, once again injuring his bandaged arm. Navi wasn't too far behind as she exited the tunnel and perched on his shoulder, speaking softly into his ear. "What was that?" she asked. 

Link Shrugged and crouched low, not wanting to break the silence that had enveloped them in this strange place. 

"Link… I think we'd better go back into the forest…it's probably nothing…uh… if something happens to you out here it'd all be my fault because you are no longer under the protection of the Deku tree!" advised Navi quietly.

Link was already aware of this, and was reaching out to grab a large sharp stick they lay nearby. He stood up and held it defensively in front of his face and began to inch further out into the unknown. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Navi began to raise her voice in a desperate attempt to call back her companion. 

Link turned his head to look at her. "Look! Something's just grabbed me and thrown me out here and I don't think it's nothing! I'm going to check it out." He boldly informed. "And don't worry, I have learnt about this place and it's inhabitants, what could possibly go…wr…" Link's words died down into a whisper as he stared at a tall shadowy figure with glowing red eyes and gleaming armour that had just appeared behind Navi. His mouth dropped open in fear and all he could do to warn Navi was stare and point behind her. "uh… Navi… there's a…a…" Link tried to get the words out.

"A… a… a what?" mocked Navi impatiently. 

"Um… behind…you, LOOK!" Link finally got the words out just as Navi spun around to glimpse quickly behind her. She saw the person in the shadows for a brief second, but that's all she needed.

"AHH! LINK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO WARN ME?!" She shrieked as she tore off into the opposite direction. Link had no choice but to follow her. They skidded around the corner to find themselves facing an enormous field. Link skidded to a halt and stared in amazement "Wow! So this is Hyrule field?" he stated in amazement, "I've been learning about this place…"

Navi, who was flying close behind her companion, rammed into the back of him. "Hey! Why did we stop?!" She yelled in question as she peered over the boy's shoulder. "Ak! Hyrule field! There's no place to hide!"

Just then the shadow appeared in front of them again. Navi flew to her friend's side and Link raised the stick that was still tightly clutched in his hands. "Ok Navi we have no choice I'm going to stand up to this thing. You with me?" he asked.

Navi was scared but she nodded and stood her ground.

Link was preparing to attack when he saw that same shadowy figure in the trees again. Not like the one looming in front of him, this one had a lighter build. Once again he stared at it. Trying to make out who it was, it seemed… familiar? 

"LINK WATCH IT!" warned Navi. But by the time Link acknowledged her warning it was too late. 

*WHAM* Link felt a strong blow to the side of his neck, in exactly the same spot that Mido had impacted with his shield. But twice in the past couple of days was too much. Link dropped to his knees and rubbed his sore neck. The shadow in front of him disappeared but Link was too dazed to realise straight away. 

Navi didn't let her guard drop. _'What next?' _She asked herself suspiciously, hovering protectively around her companion. 

"So… You've made the same mistake twice Link," came an oddly familiar voice from behind them. The duo froze, neither of them wanting to look who was behind them, but after a while Navi turned and flew bravely up to the attacker's face, if it came to it, she would use her powers. As Navi began to hover closer to her target, the light she produced began to light up the stranger's features, who appeared to be, no stranger at all! Navi's former motives melted away as she yelped in joy, "IMPA!"

Link shook the stars out of his head and forced himself to focus on the stranger. His eyes landed on a young woman with short, snowy white hair, clad in blue and silver armour. She had her arms folded over her chest and was talking happily with his guardian. He blinked at the stranger in surprise, "Who is this Navi and who was…?" Link pointed to the place where the more demon-like shadow disappeared earlier.

Navi shook her head. "Silly! Don't you remember Imp…" her words died down as she looked over at the Hylian who was shaking her head. 

"His mind was erased… remember?" she reminded the fairy.

Navi mentally slapped herself. "Dang that's right, sometimes I forget…" she admitted to the lady.

Link was becoming more confused by the second. "What the heck is going on here?!" The young boy's patience was quickly rotting away. 

Impa walked up to the sitting boy who immediately stood up on her approach. She placed one hand to her chest, "I am Impa, bodyguard to the princess, was the princesses trainer, I am now yours. The shadow you saw in front of you moments ago was only an illusion that I created, but it can still bite I was only testing you."

Navi's mouth gaped open. "Huh? What's going on Impa?" 

Link just stood there, he'd given up on trying to understand the situation.

"I'll explain later Navi," the Hylian stated. She turned to Link "Ok, I want you to go back into the forest, gather all the necessities you will need because you won't be going back. Don't worry explaining to the Deku tree, he knows more about this than you do. I'll meet you back out here in half an hour."

This was all too much for Link he turned to his friend sadly. "But Navi the forest is all I know! I can't just leave without telling anyone!" he panicked.

"Your friends will be informed in the morning, now go! I'll wait here with Impa." She stated.

Link knew he didn't have a choice so he blindly trudged back into the forest, his mind whirling with a thousand thoughts and regrets. He climbed the ladder of his tree house and entered the little room, pulled a knap-sack and began to pack.

  
* * *

Navi and Impa stood patiently outside the forest entrance. Impa was leaning against a dead tree with her arms crossed over her chest again, her head down deep in thought. Even in the dim moonlight Navi could sense that something was bothering her. She hovered over to the woman and perched on her shoulder. " Why did you come…something's wrong isn't it?" she quietly asked.

Impa sighed and looked over at the worried fairy on her shoulder. "Yeah… we need Link's power again. I won't tell you much else till he's back but all I can say now is that Hyrule is once again in a lot of trouble." 

* * *

Link had packed everything that he could think of that would be of use to him. He reached the wide bridge that was near the forest exit but just as he was about to reach the end of it, something made him look back. His eyes fell upon two Kokiri kids who were standing behind him with a confused look on their faces. It was Swat and Shiko.

"Where are you going Link?" asked swat, he sounded somewhat sad but his orange fringe covered his face so Link couldn't back it up.

All Link could do was tell them the truth. "I'm just as in the dark as you guys are, all I know is that I'm needed for something important outside of the forest… and that I won't be back for some time. The Deku tree will explain everything to you in the morning." When he'd finished he's eyes dropped to the floor, no knowing what to say next. Swat walked up to him and gave him a friendly embrace. "Do what you have to. We've always known that you were somewhat different to the rest of us, you really are lucky, I'll never get to see the outside world." He complained. After a quick goodbye Swat headed back to the village.

Shiko walked up to Link to bid him her farewell she did the same as swat by embracing him but she also pecked him shyly on the cheek. "Te he, Now who will be there to chase off Mido for me?" she asked in attempt to lighten the mood. She then reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a slingshot. "Here, I want you to have this. I've been working on it for the past few days, possibly to take pot shots at Mido from my window but I think it will help you more on your quest." She handed the small handcrafted weapon to her friend. Link took it gratefully and said one final goodbye before heading out of the forest and his formal life…

TBC…

Chap5 is just around the corner. (And I mean it this time!) Please…PLEASE write a review for this or any of my previous chapters, since I don't have many I don't know what others are thinking about my story. You could also E-mail me or talk to me on ICQ. 25511520.

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com



	5. Harsh Reality

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

****

27th July 00: The teachers have been playing catch up at school after 2 weeks of blissful holidays. Which is 3 times more homework than usual! Mean turds! I finished this about a week ago but our Microsoft Word 2000 had a spaz attack and I couldn't get into any documents! So here it finally is! And I have heard those pleas to get the 2 characters together! Since this fic is already half pre-written I had to change around a few things, so I'll be connecting them in #6. Just another small wait!

****

(Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 5:

Link ran back out of the forest to where Navi and Impa were waiting. "So, where exactly ARE we going?" he asked, slightly out of breath. 

Impa looked up from her thinking position to stare at her new trainee. "Tonight we'll camp to the South of Hyrule field and I'll explain everything to you and Navi," she informed, standing back up. She pointed her finger in the direction of their destination. "Come on, we'd better get a move on before daybreak. The heat at this time of year is a real killer." She began to walk off by herself, leaving Link and Navi to shrug at each other before following.

* * *

Trunks sat peacefully under the tree that he had sort of claimed his own. He usually spent hours at a time enjoying the silence of the land, which enabled him to relax. He was busy reciting what Dentre had taught him only a few hours earlier. He absent-mindedly rubbed his still irritated jaw as he affixed his scouter back on and begun to scan the land. Trunks stopped when his scouter picked up an incredibly weak power level, his eyes followed the arrow on the lens till his they landed on a small bush. Curious, Trunks got up and quietly stalked over to the bush. On his approach the bush moved. There was definitely something behind it. He stood in front of it and parted the leaves…

*WHACK* 

Trunks staggered back as a large wooden stick collided with his already injured Jaw. He cursed loudly and gripped the saw bone. He squinted through the pain to see who had dared to attack HIM! He focused his vision on a young girl.

She looked to be around the age of 9 but possibly younger, wearing a simple woven blouse and long skirt. She was slightly shorter than he was, with fiery red hair and clear blue eyes. He was slightly taken aback by a females presence, with all the training he had done back on his home planet, he had never really interacted with a girl his own age before. And although Trunks would usually be polite to a new face, because of her assault he was in no mood to be chummy. He narrowed his eyes in anger now, instead of pain. 

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" he demanded loudly. 

The girl's eyes showed fear as she shrank back and began to silently retreat from the angered boy. 

Trunks had to raise his eyebrow in question. "What is this? Hit and bloody run?!" he asked. "Well I won't hurt you if you tell me why you just attacked me!"

The girl backed even further away with his continual show of anger. Although he was deeply annoyed with the native she also intrigued him at the same time, he didn't want to scare away the opportunity to talk to the mysterious girl. His features softened slightly as he took one step towards her. She began to back away faster.

"Hey! Don't go!" he pleaded to her in a feeble attempt to call her back. But she shrieked and ran away. 

"I only wanted to talk to you dammit!!!" he yelled at her back, which was quickly disappearing over the horizon. Trunks watched and sighed to himself _'Well that was a great success…'_ he bluntly stated.

*CLAP, CLAP, CLAP* 

The sound came from behind him. Trunks whirled around to see Dentre clapping his hands together and grinning at him. "Congratulations boy! You've just talked to your first Hylian girl! And my! What social talent you Sayians possess!" he teased. 

Trunks scowled, turned and began to walk away. "Smart ass old man…" he mumbled to himself as he began to trudge in the opposite direction.

* * *

5 weeks later…

* * *

"Right strike, left strike, forward thrust, Jab…Link! Not that way!" 

A wooden figure hung suspended by a rope from a tree branch. Link had received a sword from Impa and was busy practicing multiple swings on the wooden dummy. Navi sat leaning up against a stone wall while Impa stood several feet behind her new trainee yelling stroke commands over his shoulder.

He had been doing this continually now for 4 hours. He was growing tired and his sweat had begun to burn into his eyes. With a final effort he succeeded in slicing the dummy in half. He slumped to his knees and panted heavily. 

"Well done Link." Complimented Impa, standing over the boy to give him some shade from the scorching sun. "But next time I expect faster don't I?"

All Link could do was nod in agreement.

"Now go down to the stream to clean yourself up and cool off for a bit." She instructed before tossing him a clean tunic and leaving, with Navi following her.

Link trudged past a small field down to the water's edge and purposefully fell headfirst into the clear liquid fully clothed. He floated on the water's surface for several minutes, thinking back over the past few weeks that he and Navi had been with Impa. She had used this weird power to summon his past life's memories to come flooding back into his conscience thoughts. Amazingly he could now remember everything he had been through; Zelda, the master sword, his struggle with Ganondorf and his followers…

He sighed and closed his eyes. This was getting too much for him.

*FLASH*

An evil premonition stabbed its way into his relaxation. It was as horrible as the nightmares he had been suffering from. It was dark and evil. It filled Link with a fear and an emotion he had never felt before. It only lasted for a blink of an eye but it still gave Link an involuntary shiver. All of a sudden it felt cold and eerie. Link could no longer enjoy his break, he felt as though evil was stirring silently in the fields that surrounded him. He waded out of the water and reached for his change of clothes. He clambered behind some bushes and got changed, the odd feeling making him feel desperate to get back to his companions.

When he was done he began to jog back across the scorching field to the camp. The feeling still looming in the back of his mind. But he didn't need to ask his trainer about it. He knew who it was and why he had been summoned again. Ganondorf was going to pay Hyrule a little visit again…

* * *

Trunks levitated himself several foot in the air, his face distorted in heavy concentration. Objects began to lift up into the air around him. A small blue Ki ball formed in the palm of his hand, it began to grow brighter as he was powering it up, ready to disintegrate the floating objects around him.

*FLASH*

A premonition slithered itself into his mind. It was the image of a burning field, the emotion that accompanied it was far beyond his sayian's understanding such a strong emotion of sorrow, regret and immense anger, something which he had never felt before. But it was all over in an instant. It was just enough to make Trunks loose his concentration. He went tumbling to the ground along with the other various formally floating objects. 

One of the large rocks landed on his tail. 

"OUCH DAMMIT!!!" He yelped in pain as he heaved the rock off his tail and began to massage it. His heightened sayian senses picked up giggling from behind him. He knew whom the giggling was coming from and he spun around to find the same young girl he had encountered before, standing there with her hand over her mouth, giggling uncontrollably.

Trunks tilted his head to one side. "What's so funny?" he demanded, scowling at her.

"Hehe, you're funny, spaceboy!" she teased as she pointed at his bruised tail. Trunks slightly blushed at his stupidity for asking the naive question in the first place. But another question began to surface. "Uh… why aren't you scared of me any more?" he asked the female stranger.

She pointed her finger towards Dentre's house. "Mr Dentre told me all about you and your race! You're not so scary any more!" she replied before asking a question of her own. "My names Malon! My dad owns the ranch up over the hill to the west. You wanna be friends?" 

Trunks was deeply confused. "A…friend? Is it really that easy to become aquatinted like that?" he asked.

Malon smiled and nodded, "You're really weird!"

* * *

For the next few weeks Malon would frequently watch Trunks and Dentre train. On occasion she would join in herself, a little self-defence couldn't hurt. 

Trunks flung one final small Ki ball at Malon who was practising dodging. The ball narrowly missed her right shoulder.

"Hey! Go easy on me!" she complained to Trunks. 

"I must admit that that shot was too harsh Trunks." Dentre scolded the sayian before turning to Malon and complimenting, "You're quite impressive for a young girl Malon! Although you are nowhere near as strong as Trunks, you use quick thinking and learn quite easily, one day you may surpass him!" 

Dentre was only kidding, however Trunks still didn't like the remark.

"HA! But she's not even a sayian! She will never reach my level of skill. And besides she's just a girl…" Trunks didn't get to finish because he had Malon at his face.

"Just a girl?!" she yelled to him "I'll give you just a girl!" With that she swang a fist at him. Trunks caught it with ease and smirked at her. "Keep practising," he advised the flustered Hylian.

Dentre was watching this and decided to stop it before it turned into a sexist brawl. He promptly placed himself between the squabbling pair. "Look children! It's getting late! Why don't you make yourselves useful, go and collect some firewood while there is still sunlight! It's only a short walk up the trail."

Both grumbled, knowing what Dentre meant by *short* walk, but they obeyed.

* * *

*FLASH*

After 20 minutes of walking over various fields and hills while collecting wood, Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and stood frozen as his mind was once again plummeted with that same horrible premonition. This time it was more intense. He dropped to his knees and held his head, trying to shake out the torture that he suddenly found himself lost in.

Malon was walking several feet in front of him. She stopped when she couldn't hear his footsteps any more and turned to see Trunks in his disturbed state. She ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Trunks, what's wrong… Trunks… speak to me!" 

Trunks looked up at her, she didn't like the look in his eyes. 

"Something's wrong!" he yelled. "We've got to get back to Dentre!"

Malon couldn't comprehend what he was on about. "What?!Why?!" She demanded in confusion.

But Trunks didn't answer, he stood back up and turned around to see smoke beginning to rise from over the hill behind them. Just as he saw in his premonition. Filled with panic, he began to sprint back the way they had came. Malon followed his gaze and grasped his concept, beginning to run after him. He bolted up into the sky and began to fly to save time, causing Malon to fall behind. As he reached the top of the hill all he could do was stare in shock at the place where Dentre's house formally sat. In its place was a pile of burnt wood and scorched stone. He wasted no time. Dentre could still be alive. He landed beside the house and franticly dug into the soot and embers. He saw Dentre's hand and reached out for it, he grabbed it and pulled towards himself but all he ended up with was a hand on it's own, cold and dead. Trunks was washed over with that same intense emotion that was witnessed in his premonition. He backed silently away from rubble and fell to his knees. He couldn't cry though, he was taught not to.

Malon approached slowly from behind out of breath, just staring at the scene in horror. She ran up to Trunks and flung her hand to her mouth to stop from gagging at the sight of Dentre's hand that Trunks clutched close to his chest. Tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"Is he…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish but Trunks nodded anyway. 

"Who did this?" he asked with anger seeping into his words.

Malon shook her head. "Not who, What. Nothing in Hyrule had that kind of power, I don't even think it had time to burn otherwise Dentre would have escaped. I think it was just wiped out. I've never seen such a force!"

"Well I have," stated Trunks. "And it's now my duty to destroy it!" His voice peaked with anger, almost yelling the words. Then he's face turned thoughtful. "However, I now need another place to stay and train…"

Malon waved her hand in dismissal "You can stay with my dad, Ingo and I." She offered. "I know I'm no challenge for you but I'm sure there is someone out there just waiting to train with you!"

Trunks tried to muster a grateful smile but his prediction and the premonition that he encountered still lingered in his mind. He knew there was something overwhelmingly powerful out there, good or evil. All he had to do was find it…

TBC… 

Well I don't have an editor and it shows! This fic will span to when the 2 characters are in their older teens. ^--^ In chapter #6 which I am currently working on, the 2 boys meet but their encounter is not too expected… You'll just have to wait to find out what I mean, Bye! 

ICQ: 25511520

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com



	6. Life's rules

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

****

August 14th 00: And yet another long wait! I was living with my father for 2 weeks while my mum was over in America (Vegas) and a computer was not readily available. But I got a lot done on paper. So I have made Chapter #6 quite a long one! Now that I have an editor you shouldn't come across so many spelling and grammar mistakes in my future chapters. Well that's about all from me. I'm working on a web page of my own to store my fics instead of crowding fanfiction.net. I'll inform you when it's online.

****

(Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 6:

(One week later…)

Link and Impa walked side by side across the open fields of Hyrule. The sun belted down on their backs. Navi had taken refuge from the scorching sun by sitting under Link's Kokiri hat. 

"Where are we going now?" asked Link.

Impa placed her hand to her forehead to shade her eyes. She pointed over the hill that lay ahead. "Over there to Lon Lon Ranch." She stated. "We need to get a horse if we are to continue to travel like this, otherwise we'll melt the soles off our boots at this rate." She used her shading hand to wipe perspiration off her forehead. 

Link smiled and nodded, relieved that they didn't have to continue walking in this heat without shelter.

Impa clasped her hand on his shoulder in a happy gesture. "You ought to be proud of yourself! Training in this heat, you have grown so strong and gained so many skills! Already at your age you may even surpass some Hyrule's finest warriors! Possibly even myself!

Link's eyes lit up. "Really?! Even you?"

Impa scratched the back of her head uncomfortably, not liking what she had just said. "Well possibly…But I have more experience, I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve!"

They entered the ranch and trudged up to a large paddock. There were horses trotting around leisurely in all directions. To the centre of the paddock stood a young girl with fiery red hair, singing a familiar tune to an equally red coloured young horse. Link turned his head to the right at the sound of chopping wood. His eyes settled upon a young boy around his age with shiny lavender hair. The boy was taking swings with a large sword at a wooden dummy that sticking out from the soil.

Link cocked his eyebrow in suspicion and turned to Impa.

"Hey, everything should be the same as before…the other past I lived in, right?" he asked feeling slightly uneasy. He cast his eyes back over to the mysterious boy.

Impa looked in the same direction as Link. "Umm… It should be… I really don't know… why?" She said thoughtfully.

"It's just that I don't remember ever seeing that boy before… In the past or the future… Do you think that's a problem?" answered Link.

"Well you could be mistaken you know. You have met so many people and you never met everyone!" 

"Well I think I would remember someone with a monkey tail!" he stated, pointing over to the stranger. 

"Tail?" She asked as she squinted across the paddock and caught a glimpse of the boy's swishing tail. "Oh yeah, I see now! Weird…"

"Excuse me…"

The young girl's voice startled the pondering pair. Both jolted a few centimetres off the ground. The young girl standing behind them put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Hehe, sorry to startle you both! I was just wondering if you were interested in anything here!" she asked politely.

Impa turned to see Malon standing behind them with a wide grin spread across her face. "Hello Impa!" the girl greeted cheerfully. "My dad's in the barn with Ingo, milking the cows. He should be happy to see you!"

Impa smiled back at the young Hylian. "Thanks Malon! It's good to see you again, I'm here in search of buying a horse or two. If Talon's in a good mood I may be able to swing a good deal." 

"Yeah he's been pretty easy-going this week, If you're looking for a good travelling horse ask for Hugo or Stella, They're top of the range!" she informed happily, as Impa turned, waved a thanks and headed for the barn.

When the woman had disappeared from sight, Link turned to Malon and happily offered his hand. Malon shook it and smiled "And who might you be fairy boy?" She asked, looking up at Navi hovering around Link's head.

"My name's Link and I've been training with Impa for several months now. How are you and Epona going?"

"Uh… We're fine, but how do you know about Epona and I?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I have my way's…" Links head turned to the lavender haired boy training far to his right. "Who is that?" he asked.

Malon followed his gaze. "That? Oh that's Trunks. He's a friend of mine and he trains here, he's really good with that sword he's using."

Link's smiled. "He's good with using a sword? Hey! A sparring partner! I have a sword too, see?" Link whipped his sword from its sheath and drew the blade between Himself and Malon. The blade swinging only inches from her nose. 

"Wow fairy boy! Watch where you aim that thing!" She exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"Link! Stop showing off!" scolded Navi

"Hey, don't worry so much I wasn't going to hurt you I was only teasing!" he informed the young girl, still smiling at her reaction.

In a blur the lavender haired boy appeared between them both, facing Link. Link slowly looked up at the other boy who had a slight height advantage. His features were cold and unfriendly, he held his sword in his right hand and his left was held out protectively in front of Malon.

"If you come any closer I won't hesitate to put an extra smile on your face." The boy threatened. 

Link's eyes widened in fear. "Uh… hey. I was only playing with her I wasn't going to hurt her or anything. I was just happy to see her again!"

Malon tilted her head questioningly to one side and looked around Trunks at the kokiri. "Again?" she asked. "Have we met?"

Link desperately tried to think up an explanation, "Well… in a way…" was all he managed to come up with. The two just stared at him not understanding his attempt at an explanation. Knowing this, Link Began to feel uncomfortable, he scratched the back of his head bashfully and added uneasily, "Well I'll be leaving now!" He quickly turned on his heels to leave, avoiding any more embarrassment. But the other boy's voice clipped the air before he could take a step.

Trunks had caught sight of the sword that lay in Link's sheath, Sayian fighting instincts kicking in once more. "So… you think you can actually fight with that thing?" asked Trunks mockingly.

Link took that as either a challenge or an insult. "Well, I'd like to think so." Replied Link, still facing away from them. "Can you fight with yours?" 

Trunks smirked, "well how about I demonstrate my answer." He remarked. "I've been looking for a challenge for quite some time now but I didn't think I'd find anybody worthy enough. But then again this will test if you are worthy enough…"

"You too huh?" Link smiled as he turned to face his new opponent. "Well let's just see if you are a challenge for me. I accept. It will be sword to sword the first person to lose his sword, fall to the floor or have a blade pointed at any vital organ with no means of blocking, is the looser. Alright?"

"Terms sound good." Trunks Smirked back. Malon stood beside Trunks. She looked at his profile and didn't like the way Trunks smirked at the aspect of a battle. There was something dangerous in his eyes, something… alien. "Why do you have to prove yourselves like this?" she asked uneasily. "Somebody's going to get hurt!"

"That's right Link!" backed up Navi. "Why don't you just practise now? You don't need to prove anything!"

But the boys didn't listen.

Trunks grabbed Malon's shoulder and guided her several meters backwards. "Stay back, and if I'm in trouble don't intervene, got it?" he asked her sternly. 

"Don't sound so serious Trunks!" she replied "It's not like it's a duel to the death or anything. This is just a friendly match and you keep that in mind."

Link stood several meters away, talking to Navi. "I don't need your aid on this one Navi, I can do this by myself. It's my first serious battle and if I don't win this I would have no chance if Ganondorf broke out. Just trust me ok?"

His words didn't do much to reassure Navi but he _was_ the hero of time and he knew what he was doing. She heaved a sigh "I hope you're right." Was all she had to say.

The two boys stood facing each other in the middle of the paddock. Navi and Malon stood behind the fences, not knowing what to expect. 

Link clutched the handle of his sword tightly. "Are we ready?" he asked

"Sure," replied Trunks as he dematerialised right in front of Link's face. He was hoping the boy wouldn't use that move on him. Link searched the area around him for his missing opponent. Trunks had materialised behind Link

"Surprise!" he said sarcastically.

Link thought quick enough to surprise even himself, he swung his sword quickly over his shoulder, but the other boy was just as fast. Link's sword collided with the other. The force was enough to send sparks from both blades. This was no ordinary battle. Link retracted his sword from the collision and lunged forwards. Their swords locked again, Because of the size of Trunks's sword he had to hold it with both hands, giving Link a slight advantage. Link sidestepped out of the clash and ducked under Trunks's next assault. Using his free hand he pushed himself up, his blade planning to knock the sword from Trunks's hand. But his move never made it. Trunks picked up his intention and rammed his fist at Link's face. Link didn't know what hit him. He staggered back and held his sore face. His lip was bleeding and he managed to shout, "Hey! This is a sword battle! Who said you could use fists!" he demanded. 

"Hey, who said you couldn't!" Came Trunks's witty reply. 

This angered Link not because of the fact that it was dirty play, but the fact that the other boy's statement was true. Link made the next move, he skidded around Trunks and quickly stood up behind him. Not seeing any other option Link used his free hand to grasp Trunks's tail before the alien could make another attack.

Trunk's eyes widened as he turned his head to the Kokiri standing behind him. "Le…let go," he pleaded.

This greatly confused Link, the boys change in tone. Link stared down at the tail that he clutched in his hands. He wanted to experiment something… 

He tightened his grip on the tail.

That had done it. Trunks grinded his teeth together and growled in pain.

Impa had finished bargaining with Talon and she stepped out of the barn to see the battle raging in the centre of the paddock. Amused and curious at how her student would preform in his first battle, she leaned against the Iron fence on the boundary of the paddock and observed. She had faith that Link would win, it already looked as though he had the upper hand. 

Link studied the boy's pained expression. "Could this possibly be a weakness?" he asked mockingly, tightening his grip on the extra appendage even more. 

Trunks let out what seemed to be a whimper. As he balled his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. This was UNFORGIVABLE. 

"Do you give up?" asked Link, continually tightening his grip. "All you have to do is lower your sword… then I'll let go, but I'll also win!"

Trunks saw no choice, he began to slowly lower his sword to the ground. And he didn't look happy. But just as he was about to fully let go something occurred to him, something evil, something Sayin. He spread his legs shoulder width apart and leaned his torso forward so he could see through them at the boy standing behind him. He poised his sword upward and thrust it between his legs and into the shin of the unsuspecting boy standing downwind.

"AAHHHH!" Link immediately released the tail and fell to the ground, clutching the wound on his right leg. 

Impa, Navi and Malon all stood staring in horror at the attack. Talon and Ingo had heard the scream and ran out to see what was going on. This fight wasn't meant to be so serious. But Impa wasted no time staring, in a blink of an eye she had whipped out her own sword from its sheath and was charging at the alien.

"What the hell do you think you are doing kid?!" she demanded from the alien, advancing with her sword. "If you have anything against that innocent boy, you can take them out with me!" 

She leapt high into the air and brought her sword down with no hesitation. However the alien easily blocked the attack with his own sword. Impa quickly made eye contact with the boy. This boy was no ordinary child. His eyes seemed so cold. Trunks pulled back his sword and Impa pushed forwards. He side stepped the attack and dropped to his knees. Impa looked down at him in confusion. Trunks smirked up at her and threw her a swift uppercut. The woman sailed through the air and landed sprawled out on her back beside the already grounded Link. Once her vision had cleared she focused on the boy standing over them with his sword. She glared at him and placed her arm protectively over her injured student and closed her eyes waiting for another blow… but none came. She opened her eyes in curiosity and found the boy standing there with a solid look of discomfort on his features. Malon stood behind him with her arms around his torso, locking his arms and restraining him from lifting his sword for another attack. Her eyes were glassy as though she was about to cry. "Please stop it!" she pleaded with the alien. "They are good people, really! They had no intentions of injuring anybody! Just stop it!"

Impa noticed the way the boy's eyes slightly softened at her words but it was only for a split second, a mask fell back over his features as he shrugged the girl away. He gave the others a dirty look and in a flash of ki, took off into the sky.

Impa and Link were amazed, he could fly? That was unexpected. Navi flew quickly over to her friend's side. Malon also rushed over to the injured pair and fell to her knees beside them. "Oh I'm so sorry! I should have warned you!" she cried, burying her face into her hands. "You see… he's different from us, he's usually pretty good with people but he looses the plot when he's fighting…" 

Impa sat up and looked at the girl in confusion, she began to open her mouth to ask for some elaboration till she head a moan coming from the boy laying beside her and remembered that he needed his wound attended to. Malon was already hovering over the injury. "Mmm," she said thoughtfully. "It isn't too serious, it could be easily treated here at the ranch." She looked up at Impa "We'll take him into the barn and get Ingo to treat it. He may be a grumpy old man but he sure knows his first aid."

* * *

Inside the barn Ingo rubbed some strange blue liquid onto Link's wound. Link bit his lip and jolted his leg back in pain "Ow! You could be a little bit more gentle!" he snapped at the old man. 

Ingo growled at the boy's whimpering. "Beggars can't be choosers. You either put up or shut up!" he snapped back. "And hold still you're squirming!"

Link was being difficult and Navi knew it. When Ingo had finished he roughly bandaged a piece of cloth around the leg and stomped angrily out of the barn mumbling something about_ 'The great Ingo has more important things to attend to…' _

As soon as he had left, Impa stepped in followed by Malon. "How's your injury going?" Impa asked cheerfully, seating herself on a nearby bale of hay.

Link tightened his fists and pointed at the barn door. "It canes now, that old kook was in a hurry and his hands felt like sandpaper when he applied that blue stuff!" the kokiri complained loudly.

Navi gave the boy a small nudge, "Well who was being difficult in the first place?" she pointed out snidely.

Link clasped his hands over the fairy to muffle her. "He was being difficult!" the boy protested.

Impa just ignored him and turned to Malon. "So… who exactly was that boy?" she asked. You said that he was different from us?"

"Yeah!" Piped up Link. "That guy had a tail! He's not from around here is he?"

Malon shook her head and smiled, "He's from up there." She informed, pointing at the ceiling. "From the stars, something like another planet…"

"Really?!" exclaimed Link, attempting to get off the pile of hay he was sitting on with his sore leg.

Realisation was upon Impa's features. "I see now. It's just as the royal family's scientists predicted. The stars are other planets and there is other life out there!" she claimed happily at her new discovery. "Now I know why he seemed so different to us… and now that you mention it that's probably why he's so powerful too!" She looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

Navi flew over and perched on her shoulder. "You're thinking…" she pointed out. "Something's on your mind, did anything occur to you?"

"I was just wondering…" the Hylian stated. "He's so powerful, he may come in handy. He can't be that bad, you saw the way he reluctantly listened to Malon."

"That's right!" Malon agreed, catching on to Impa's hints. "He's really loyal once you get to know him! He's been through quite a lot lately and I can understand why he's troubled."

Link sat listening till he caught on too. "uhhh… you… you aren't thinking what I think you are… are you?" he questioned.

Impa turned to him and grinned cheekily "Uh huh!" she said. "Were going to ask him to join us!"

TBC… 

I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 7 is out soon and will move my slow story along a bit. It's kind of like Dragonball Z, when Goku was fighting Freeza, It goes on and on and on and on…

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com



	7. Trump card

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Lturk@bigpond.com][1]

****

September 21st 00: Me again! No I'm not dead, just had a load of exams and assignments before going on my September holidays. In this chapter I made an attempt of an action scene, don't really know how it turned out so I'll let you decide. Pleeeeeeeeease write a review! My stories seem deprived and I really want to know what my small group of viewers think of them. 

****

NOTE: This is my unedited copy. Meaning that you will most likely find spelling and grammar errors. However I've sent this off to my editor ¥*~§tarDragon~*¥ to look it over for me. When it's done, I'll post up the proper version here… 

****

(Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 7: 

The blood drained from Link's face at the mere statement. "Us? Joining…IT?!" he stammered in disbelief. "What gave you such a crazy idea to let that… creature join us?! He could have almost killed us!"

Impa had already contemplated this and replied, "Well, I see it this way… We are all well aware that Ganondorf is going to bust himself out of the seal of time sooner or later, there is no stopping it. His power is slowly growing and when he breaks free, the porthole to the future will be severed. Meaning that you may not be of a worthy status in fighting skills if he breaks out before we're ready."

Link raised an eyebrow in question. "And your point is…?"

Impa continued, "Well I'm saying that this time will be different. We need everyone we can get, even if they are a bit reluctant… You see, this boy has just as much potential as you do. We can't let this kid fall under Ganondorf's rule."

Link looked down in defeat. "Oh, I see now. It doesn't look like we really have a choice. But if he's still in a bad mood you can count me out!"

Navi playfully jabbed herself into the young boy's ribs. "Why? You aren't scared of him are you?" She teased. "If you really want, you can remain here and help Malon feed the chickens, Mr. Hero of time." 

Link's features screwed in suspicion. "You aren't trying to hint something are you?" he inquired. 

Navi grinned. "Not really. I'm just saying that you can defeat evil and power-hungry demons but you can't bear to team up with a lost alien." She continued to tease as she tucked her small hands under her arms and waved her elbows up and down while making clucking noises. She annoyingly flew in circles around Link's head. However, Link didn't tolerate the teasing for long. When Navi flew past his face again he quickly reached up and clasped her in the palm of his hand to muffle her. Malon was happily giggling at Navi's performance. 

"Fine, you win I'll go with you." Link gave in.

Impa smiled over to her student. "That's great! I knew you'd come around. Thanks for that Navi."

Navi pushed her hand out from between Link's fingers and waved a _'You're welcome' _

Malon sat on a small barn stool and just took in what the others were talking about. She had absolutely no idea what the trio was talking about but it did sound rather exciting. "Uh…excuse me," she voiced shyly.

The gang turned to face the young hylian. "Mmm?" Came Impa's response, indicating Malon to continue.

"Well, I just overheard your conversation and I couldn't help to ask if you are willing to take another traveller." She inquired. "I could provide you with horses and food and an old martial arts master told me that I had some good fighting potential. You said that you needed everyone you could get…"

Impa raised her hand to silence the girl. "No need to ask, I was going to ask you if you would like to came along anyway!" She happily stated. "Besides that other boy seemed insecure, we would need someone he's familiar with to get him to join us. It's a scam, I know, but that's what you get for working with the royal family in a past life!" 

Malon clasped her hands together, overjoyed. "Thank you! I'll go ask my dad." She said happily as she skipped out of the barn in search of her father. 

"Well Link, I think we're just about ready to head off!" Impa smiled over at the young boy struggling to stand upright on his injured leg. "You need any help?" She asked.

"No, I'll be right." He refused. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we'll head out and help Malon saddle up the horses." She picked the struggling boy up in her arms, despite his protests, and headed out of the barn into the blazing sunshine. She turned her head towards the field and saw Malon gearing up two well-groomed horses. "Well, this is our ride. I wonder what Talon thought of his little girl going on such a big adventure." 

Malon walked over to the pair. "So? Do you wanna help me with the supplies? The sooner we stock up the sooner we leave." 

* * *

The night seemed icy cold, feeling colder and more eerie than most nights. The young princess of Hyrule tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dream held many fearful enemies that seemed both familiar and unfamiliar all gathered around the Temple Of Time. The figures seemed to be unleashing an evil force Suddenly she was jolted from her troubled slumber. Something was very wrong and she could sense it. She slid out of bed, gathered her satin nightgown in her hands and walked briskly down the huge arched corridors of Hyrule Castle. She reached the doors to the throne room after her seemingly endless trip through the castle halls. She knew that her father would still be up, busy discussing economics with rulers of other, smaller regions, but she had a good reason to bother him at this hour. Zelda strode up to the guards that stood silently at the doors. She ordered them with a hand movement to open them immediately. They gladly obeyed and she proceeded into the throne room. 

All the people in the room turned to look as she entered. Some bowed some took their hats off to her. Others gave her questioning stares. She silently passed through them and approached her father's throne. The king gave her an annoyed look. "Zelda please! How many times have I told you that it is not lady-like to hurry around the castle in that manner! And just look at you, you're dressed in little more than your nightgown! You could at least put on a robe of some sort. What would your mother have thought…" 

Zelda knew that she would be out of place by doing this, but she raised her hand to silence her harping father. The king instantly grew quiet. He didn't seem too angry; this seemed to be going well so she continued. "Father, I must talk with you about something of great importance." She leaned closer to her father and lowered her voice. "I have had another premonition, a man clad in black armour will rise up and overthrow us. He has a very evil intention and I fear that this will happen sometime in the near future."

The king placed a hand warmly on her shoulder. "My girl, It was only a dream! You had them all the time when you were a baby and none have came true yet. Look, if you are having trouble sleeping I'll place a guard at your door…"

"But Daddy! I have a really bad feeling about this one!" Anger was beginning to surface in her mind but the princess dare not show it.

"Well I'll see what I can do within the next few days to reassure you that it was nothing more than a mere nightmare. I'm pretty busy here now so how about you go back to bed and we'll discuss this at a later date. Goodnight"

The king had given her a clear dismissal but the princess had already given up reasoning. She turned on her heels and exited the chambers, making her way back to her private quarters. But one thing kept running through her mind… _'A few days? That'll be too late!' _

* * *

Malon, Impa and Link rode the horses over various fields in search of Trunks. Malon and Impa had piled up on Hugo, the dark brown stallion whilst Link, Navi and all their supplies were mounted on top of Stella, the magnificent white mare with more beauty than temperament.

Impa turned her head to the girl sitting behind her. "So, do you have any ideas to where Trunks has taken off to?" She asked.

Malon looked up to her speaker. "Well… Since I have the rare talent of reading that sayian like a book, I'd suspect that we should head for the field to our West. Where an old hermit named Dentre used to live."

Impa nodded and set her horse in that direction. Link was struggling with his horse a bit but managed to eventually follow.

* * *

They approached Dentre's old field. It was still charred and burnt. The horses slowly trotted past the rubble of the old man's house. Malon turned her head in the opposite direction from the sight, not wanting to see if the corpse was still there. She cast her eyes to the top of the field. Sure enough, Trunks sat under his usual tree that had luckily been unconsumed by the flames. She sprang off her horse and jogged up to where her friend sat. The young hylian then motioned for Impa and Link to remain back on their horses, knowing that their presence wouldn't do anything to lighten the alien's mood. She silently approached and sat down sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes till trunks spoke. "Malon, what are you doing here?"

The girl looked slightly uneasy. "Uh… because I wanted to ask you a question." 

Trunks snorted and looked away. "No I'm not joining up with them."

Malon blinked in surprise at the sayian's insight. 

Impa and Link had hopped off their horses and were assessing the destroyed dwelling. Impa spotted a pair of large footprints leading away from the wreckage. She cautiously approached them and knelt down over one. She prodded at it for a while then she spoke. "Something has been back recently." Link looked up from the pile of rubble and ran over beside her to get a look for himself. The footprint was one metre in length, the ground under the impact was soft and moist, indicating that it had been done recently. Another set lined the field next to them. This set was old and worn, probably done by the creature that destroyed the house many weeks back. 

A shiver ran up Link's spine. "D… Do you think they're friendly?" he asked hopefully, but it was obvious what the response would be.

Impa grimaced. "Well Link, what do you think?"

"But it looks like a dragon's footprint. Dragons don't usually do these sorts of things! I was taught that they lived peacefully in the mountains and rarely came to civilisation. Why did this happen?"

The female warrior shrugged. "Don't know. I think it's the same one making both tracks. Maybe it's under someone's command… but if Ganondorf is trapped in the seal of time, then who was it?"

Her words lingered heavily between them for a few moments. Impa snapped back to reality and alertly scanned the area, feeling uneasy. "We need to get out of here." She stated before turning to her other traveller. "Malon! Is trunks coming with us?" She asked, running over to her.

It was Trunks who replied. "No! I am not coming with of you!"

Malon looked hurt. "But… Trunks…" She began before being nudged by Impa who was standing behind her.

"C'mon girl we need to get out of here!" she ushered. 

Malon turned to look at her in confusion. "But why?" 

The older woman grabbed the girl by her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "Because whatever destroyed this place is still close by or is going to come back. I have a gut instinct that comes from years of sensing these things." As she was speaking she was pulling Malon towards the horses with her.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Oh really…" Trunks smirked to himself. The Sayian rose in the air and flew off in a flash of light.

"I bet he's going after it!" cried Malon.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" yelled Impa, mounting her horse and pulling Malon up with her. Then taking off down the field. With Link and Navi slowly following on their own animal.

* * *

It seemed to be about mid afternoon. Dark clouds threatened the sky, flashes of lightening lined them on the horizon and drops of rain were beginning to be felt by the travellers who had just departed from Dentre's field.

"Impa! Slow down would you?!" pleaded Link, attempting to keep up with the thundering speed of Impa's horse with his own. "Uh… our camp is THAT way!" The young boy implied, pointing to his right.

"Quiet Link!" scolded Impa. "We're not going back to the camp. I can't let that boy risk his life all on his own now can I?" She lifted a finger and pointed at the dark figure flying in the distance. "Looks as though Trunks is heading for Hyrule castle. He somehow knows where the creature is." She gazed at the sayian that was flying almost out of their sight. _'Don't go do anything stupid now will you kid?' _She silently pleaded.

* * *

"…And that's how the Hyrule Government seized control over the Scarrez's rule." The tutor finished reading and slammed the book shut in annoyance, she ran her delicate hands through her braided navy-blue hair and sighed. The older hylian glanced over at her student. "Whenever you're ready your highness." She grumbled.

The Princess stared vacantly out of the castle window at the darkened sky above, not paying attention to her annoyed tutor who was waiting impatiently for her to resume her studies. All of a sudden the young heir broke out of her trance and tore her eyes away from the window. "Uh… sorry Jenigo." She apologized. 

Her tutor gave her a scolding glance. "Did you hear a word of anything I've just said in the past ten minutes?" she asked.

"Uh…no." Came Zelda's simple but honest reply "You see miss… I am not feeling too well, may I please take a short break?"

Jenigo scratched the back of her head thoughtfully. "Well… I suppose so. You have been working extremely hard lately. I'll give you twenty minutes. Do hurry back!"

Zelda had already risen off her seat and was walking briskly out of her study room. She hung a left, descended a flight of stairs to the ground level and swung into the main corridor. She needed to make a quick exit. Her father was too busy to worry about her premonitions so she figured that she go to the Temple Of Time in hopes of finding a sign of some sort. However she was not allowed to leave the castle without her father or bodyguard. Both were unavailable so she had to go to plan #2. She couldn't wait, her premonitions were too detailed, too real. She turned down countless high arched corridors, knowing the maze like the back of her hand. Zelda stopped when she had reached a small room located on the lower level. The walls were lined with bookcases that held various titles. She paused in front of one of them, knowing that she would be scolded if caught doing this. The hidden escape corridor was only to be used by the royal family in the rare event of an emergency. But the girl soon shrugged off the thought. _'Well this IS an emergency if you want to look at it that way' _she thought to herself, withdrawing a blue book off its shelf. The bookcase creaked and swung back on hinges to reveal a long, dark and narrow corridor. Cobwebs lined the corners and dust covered the floor like a sheet of satin, it hadn't been used in years. The looming darkness would have scared the hell out of a typical princess but this obstacle was of no concern to Zelda. She gathered her dress in her hands and descended the tunnel in a sprint. 

* * *

Trunks followed the creature's ki to a large temple-like structure near a small castle village. He landed in front of the structure and observed the area, sensing that the enemy was nearby. But among the number of small ki's he could sense from the nearby villagers there was another large one other than that which he had tracked. He looked in the direction of the energy field and lay his eyes on a small female figure standing at the temple entrance. She was dressed in a flowing pink and navy dress carrying a 3-triangle emblem on it. Wondering why she was there, the boy began to walk towards her. The princess gave him a suspicious glare; she felt a strange force being emitted from the boy. _'Could he be one of the evil beings that haunts my sleep?' _She silently asked herself whilst Glancing at Trunks' tail.

The sayian stood in front of her, arms crossed. "You wouldn't happen to be a transformed demon creature would you?" he asked simply.

"Excuse me!?" she bellowed. "What utter disrespect! And no! I am certainly not a dragon. I am the princess of Hyrule! Show some respect!"

Trunks waved the angered royal away. "Yeah, yeah, that's all I needed to know, no need to get your panties on a knot. I'm going to slaughter a creature that killed a friend of mine…" he began before being interrupted by someone calling his name. He turned his head to see Malon, Link and Impa mounted on their horses.

"We've come to help you!" stated Malon happily.

The alien sighed. "Yeah, I see that." He mumbled sarcastically.

Impa looked over at the princess. "Long time no see old trainee!" She sang to the young female.

Zelda looked at the other hylain in surprise. "Uh…I am not your trainee. Have I met you before?"

Before Impa could answer, a deafening roar was heard from deep in the forest behind the temple. The sound was almost painful as everyone plugged their ears with their fingers. The two horses that the travellers sat upon reared back in fright and sent everyone and everything that they were carrying onto the ground before dashing in the opposite direction in stark fear. The trees parted and a huge winged, brown-scaled dragon emerged from within. Everyone stood in fear as the 2-story high reptile advanced. It was standing on all fours with its head full of various spikes and plates drawn down into a charging position. Instead of just staring in fear, Trunks whipped out his sword and darted towards the dragon with lightening speed. He landed on the ridge of the creature's snout and raised his sword. "You'll pay for what you've done!" He yelled as he plunged his blade into its eye.

The dragon reared back onto its hind legs and thrashed the sayian off in a fit of rage. The boy was hurled strongly at the temple's side-wall where he slammed into it and fell limply to the unforgiving ground below. Everyone was in a panic. Malon had turned away from the gruesome sight and was on the verge of throwing up. Link and Zelda really had no idea of what to do, where as Impa had her own sword drawn and was looking expectantly at the other two children. "Can you fight?" She asked the princess.

Zelda gave a nervous nod and reached under her dress to reveal a gold and green boomerang. "Dad always said to be prepared. Especially when you're royalty." She replied.

Link had pulled out his weapon, knowing what they were to do. "Well… when do we strike?" he asked his instructor.

The older woman cracked her knuckles in anticipation and watched the dragon thrash around in blind pain from it's bleeding eye. Before giving the others a signal she turned to Malon. "How about you stay here behind the trees, you don't look so hot." She told the girl. Impa knew that she could fight but without a weapon she wouldn't stand a chance. The older woman turned back to Link and Zelda. "Ok, it's not looking too happy, we'll attack now but watch out if it strikes at you… go!"

The trio broke into different directions and began to attack. Zelda ran alongside the reptile and hurled her boomerang at its side. The weapon hit it's target but bounced straight back without leaving a scratch. The dragon swung it's tail around in a full rotation on the ground. Impa and Link dodged it but the young heir wasn't so lucky. Because of the long dress she wore she couldn't get mobile in time. The appendage swiped her and sent her skidding across the ground to smash into a tree-trunk. 

Impa leapt high into the air and spun her sword around her in a blaze of fire, creating a burning disk. The disk sped towards the dragon's neck but it ducked nimbly under the assault. Link and Impa both took this chance to run up to the dragon and use their swords. Link ran up to it's hind leg with Navi hovering close behind to lay the first strike, he raised his sword high above his head and brought it down. His weapon connected with the reptile's skin and bounced off in a mass of sparks. "I…it's like stone!" He cried.

Impa took her turn at it. She lifted her blade over her head and brought it down with as much force as she could muster. Her blade hit its target but made a cracking sound before shattering into thousands of pieces. Some of the shards flew back at her face, cutting her cheeks and forehead. Again causing no harm to the seemingly invincible monster. "Uh… this isn't…working!" She yelled in defeat.

Trunks had gotten back to his feet, feeling shaken but not defeated. He looked across to the raging battle. The dragon was getting ready to strike again. It had its arm raised over Impa and Link, ready to pound them several feet into the soil. Seeing this, he poured some of his energy into his right fist, turning it into a glowing blue ball. Taking a few steps back, the boy once again flew at the monster. He ploughed his fist into its raised arm and followed his attack through. The bone made a sickening cracking noise. Trunks pulled away from it but was immediately grasped by its other hand. The sayian tried to wriggle free from its grasp but the dragon just continued to tighten its grip around the boy. Trunks felt as though his ribcage would cave in and he couldn't draw in a single breath. 

Malon saw his struggling and began to panic even more. She ran to where their luggage has fallen from the spooked horses and rummaged through the various bags for something to distract the monster. She came to Link's knap sack and withdrew his slingshot. _'Perfect'._ The girl then dropped to her knees and searched the floor franticly for something to load the weapon with. Finding a Sharp-sided rock about the size of an adult's fist, she crept through the bushes till she was hidden and standing right in front of the beast. Aiming the sling shot weapon upwards, she decided to go for it's already injured eye, suspecting that it would hurt more. Aiming up and releasing, to her surprise the rock hit its target and the massive beast cried out in pain.

Trunks fell back to the ground and rasped in breaths through a coughing fit. Checking himself, nothing seemed broken. He crawled over to where Malon stood looking dumb-founded with slingshot in hand. He needed to find a way of beating the monster even if it was to the bitter end. The land was all of a sudden splashed in a bright light. Trunks and Malon looked up to see a brilliant full moon poking out from behind the receding storm clouds. Malon looked down at him and he smirked back up at her, having the same idea.

All of a sudden the battle didn't seem so hopeless…

TBC…

I hope you enjoyed this one. Keep in mind that it was my first attempt at an action scene so forgive me if it was hard to follow. Please sign the review below and tell me what you thought! I'm hopefully going into the future time line in the next chapter. This is going to be a long epic so you'll be seeing me for quite a while yet… oh some enthusiasm please! ^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:Lturk@bigpond.com



	8. Transformation

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

lturk@bigpond.com 

****

December 8th : YAY! ^_^ No more school for two months! It's my Christmas/summer holiday break before I begin year 11. I had two weeks of exams and I got rather busy so my story was kinda neglected. But It's done now! Next Chapter goes into the future storyline. And the story should improve after that. Please R/R! 

Katt006 

****

(Saga #1 Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 8: ***unedited***

Trunks stared up at the revealing moon. He couldn't believe how fortunate he was. Malon looked down at him "Well are you ready?"

Trunks nodded in reply and struggled to his feet. He out from the trees and into the open till he was bathed in moonlight. 

Impa looked at him in confusion at first, till she recalled the time when Malon had told Link and herself how a sayian transforms into a huge ape-like creature after being exposed to the moonlight of a full moon. With this thought, she relaxed a little and stood aside to watch the spectacle. 

The sayian began to grow in size and hair began to cover his body. His armour grew with him, as it was designed to do. After he was fully transformed he looked nothing like the lavender-haired boy any more but a huge brown ape that towered high above the treetops.

Although she was aware that it was still Trunks, Malon could not help but gasp and hide behind a tree. 

Impa was quite spooked as well. She craned her neck to look up at the monster while stumbling back a few feet, almost tripping over her student, cowering behind her.

Zelda scrambled over to where Malon stood. "Is…is that your…friend?" She stammered.

Malon looked up at the ape. "Uh… I guess so."

A mighty gale of wind began to howl from nowhere. Link clung onto the back of Impa's waist. "You see!? I told you he was a freak!" He whined.

The older hylian didn't take much notice, she was too busy concentrating on the upcoming battle.

Trunks didn't waste a moment, he dove on the dragon and started to hurl swift punches at its back. The dragon shrugged the assault off and beat it's mighty wings till it leapt up into the air. 

The movement sent wind howling in all directions. The two girls clung desperately to the limb of a tree to stop themselves from being blown away. Impa and Link took shelter behind a rock.

The dragon flew nimbly behind Trunks and dragged its claws down the ape's back. Trunks winced at the wound but still managed to turn around and swing another assault at the lizard. The punch hit it square in the chest and knocked the dragon to the floor. However it was quickly back of it's feet and retaliating with huge fireballs being launched from its mouth. The forest around the temple was quickly becoming engulfed in flames. A fireball landed very close to where Impa and Link were taking shelter, The hylian woman shrieked, picked Link up and lifted him above her head before running for their lives. 

Flames licked the greenery around them, Zelda tugged on Malon's sleeve, "Come on girl, let us get out of here!" She suggested forcefully. Malon looked worriedly up at the ape still engaged in combat. "But what about Trunks?" She asked the princess.

Zelda looked taken for a moment. "Trunks?…Oh! The ape. Well I think he'll be all right, we do have a rather large problem with fire at the moment. Move it! Zelda pushed Malon on the back to get her moving. The other Hylian sighed in defeat and began to run alongside the princess. 

Impa continued to run through the furnace maze that the forest had become, dodging frantically between falling branches. She still held Link above her head. "Look ahead!" He pointed out. "I think it's the edge of the forest!" Impa picked up the pace but had to skid to an abrupt halt as a large burning tree fell dead in their path. Looking for more possible ways out but finding none Impa called up at Link; "We'll have to go back the way we came." So she turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction with Link still being held above her.

* * *

The battle continued to rage on between the Sayian and the Dragon. The skin on Trunks' left arm and leg was scolded, burnt and dripping with blood. Enraged and in pain, the ape pinned the reptilian on it's back. The dragon spat more fire but Trunks aimed its blasts away by forcing up its jaw. In frenzy, the reptile kicked its back legs and scratched 2 big gashes down the ape's chest. Trunks cried out in pain but he had taken enough, he reached out and gripped the dragon's throat and began to squeeze hard.

Impa and Link were hurrying back the way they came, smoke stinging their eyes. The air was thick and Impa had grown too tired to protect Link any longer and the boy was now running along behind, struggling to keep up. Navi occasionally peeked out from under Link's hat, hiding in there for quite some time for safety. They rounded a large bolder and Impa collided head-on with the two younger females. "The road's blocked that way." Warned Impa. And then she lead the group the way they had came. 

Trunks used all his strength on the dragon's neck. And after a while a sickening crack was heard all over Hyrule as the giant's neck was snapped in two. Impa and the group were just in time to see it happen. However, before the dragon took its last breath it heaved one last fireball at Trunks. The assault missed its target as Trunks began to reduce in size, his ape-like features becoming more human. The moonlight that splashed the land was dimming, Malon looked up to see the moon disappear behind a large group of clouds. 

Trunks was now fully transformed back to his former self as he plummeted from the sky, then landed in the arms of an unknown and shadowy spectator. The person's features were hooded by the long black cloak, which they were wearing.

Impa gasped and stumbled back a few feet. "Not him!" She softly cried, her hand held to her mouth in disbelief.

"You know him?" Inquired Link. "I've never seen him before."

Impa turned to Link and nodded. "Sure do. His name is Kodas; a dark lord and evil to a fault. I knew he was powerful but I didn't know he had enough to control a dragon…" Then she looked back at Kodas and raised her voice so he could hear her. "What do you want with the boy? We have no quarrel with you, so just let him go and we'll be on our separate ways." She reasoned.

Kodas removed the hood from his cloak. The man looked to be around Impa's age, in his 20s. He was average build and height with angled features, golden blonde hair and aqua marine eyes. _'Quite handsome if he wasn't so evil…'_ Impa thought bitterly to herself.

He held the unconscious boy from his hair. "That's where you are wrong. You may not have any quarrels with me but this one here certainly does." He stated, referring to Trunks. "This child… or whatever he is, took my fathers respect and gained more power than I could have ever imagined at his age. 

"So what are you going to do to him?" Malon asked timidly.

"Simple!" Kodas smirked evilly. "I've seen the potential this boy has. It's a rare occurrence I must say. When I went through my training, as tough as it seemed, it brought me to the powerful being you see me as today. Just imagine the monster I could create from him if I put him through the same hell that I went through! He'd be a wonderful trainee. Pity he had to train under my father… but you know, he's dead now." He gave an uncaring shrug. "You know dragons are quite useful…"

Impa's eyes opened in shock. "You killed him didn't you? You bastard!" Since Impa's sword shattered, she was forced to use her bare hands. She charged up to him and swung a fist at his face. Kodas dropped Trunks, raised his hand and caught her fist in it. "Argg!" growled Impa in aggravation. She tried to pull it free but Kodas' grasp was much too strong. "You are a pretty face aren't you?" He smirked as he put his arm around her waist. She spat in his face. "Get your friggin hands off me!" She yelled.

With that Kodas' smirk faded and was replaced by an angered expression. "Fine…" He said in a dangerously low voice. With that he took his hand from her waist and used the other hand that gripped her fist to twist it. Impa could feel her bone giving way under the pressure. "AHHH!" She cried in agony. But before the whole joint gave way, Kodas released his grip. "Well here's the deal." He stated. "I'll spare your pathetic lives if you surrender this child to me." Indicating the Sayian lying at his feet.

A stabbing premonition raced through Zelda's mind. But she wasn't the only one who felt it, Link had a distant look on his face and the unconscious boy on the ground stirred. Kodas had also felt it. He looked around in suspicion, "Did any of you feel that?" He asked. Link and Zelda both nodded in unison. Impa and Malon searched the air in confusion. Kodas turned to look at the Temple Of Time, its roof was missing due to the previous battle and an eerie black mist was being emitted from within. "Ah! It's started!" Cried Zelda. Impa had a look of defeat on her face. "And the bloody timing couldn't have gotten any worse." She murmured with bitterness. 

All of a sudden the walls of the temple were blown outwards as an explosion erupted from within. "I'm taking my leave now!" Yelled Kodas as he placed himself and Trunks into a glowing orb for protection. "Wait! You can't just take him! I challenge you to a duel!" Screamed Link, suddenly feeling the urge to defend the mysterious alien. He ran towards the orb but Impa managed to grab his wrist before he got too far. "Link… there is nothing you can do he is just too strong, you'll only be hurting yourself." Link was torn but knew that his trainer was right. Kodas smiled at Link. "You are a smart boy." And with that He and the sayian flew into the air and disappeared. 

Rocks and bits of the crumbling temple wall were being hurled in all directions. There was a larger blast after the first one and that sent everyone flying. Trees nearby were on the verge of being uprooted and the force seemed tremendous. A rock flew and struck Impa in the side of the head. Malon clawed her way across the ground to where she lay. Her hear was covered in blood and Malon found it difficult to try and move her so she called for Link's help. The boy ran over and with his help the two children moved the woman out of danger. By this time the force had died down and an eerie silence followed. Not a sound was heard, not from the wind or any animals, the world seemed to die momentarily. Zelda bravely crept over to the ruins of the temple, the fire surrounding them made the night seem like day and provided sufficient light for the princess to rummage through the remains. Until a dark shadow fell upon her… No doubt about it… It was him… Shivering, the royal turned to see a tall dark man clad in black armour staring evilly back at her. She was frozen in fear, he was the source of all her suffering premonitions. She ran from him to where Link and Malon stood alongside a knocked out Impa. They all watched the black man approach. "You're Ganondorf!" Link yelled in disgust. "I thought I got rid of you…" 

The man shrugged. "Well you did a pretty lousy job, and now I'm back for my revenge. How fortunate that you are too young to be the famous hero of time, what is this… no magical sword? What a damn shame that is." He turned from Link to Zelda. "You too, always nice to see a pretty face again. Well I can change that." And after saying those words he extended the palm of his hand and let a burning green ball develop in it. Smirking he waved a goodbye and let the powerful org rip from his grasp as it grew in size before hitting the group of warriors. They were immediately engulfed in yellow/green coloured flames as their screams of agony could be heard echoing in the dead silent world. Link's last view was of Ganondorf's Silhouette in the licking fire laughing evilly before his mind when blank… 

TBC…

That's it for now. Don't forget to sign a review. Very many thankyous to those of you who do ^_~ 


	9. Hope in light

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

lturk@bigpond.com 

****

March 1st : Who am I you ask? Well I'm not surprised if you have forgotten, it has been soooooo long since I last wrote. I'm so sorry. I've been really busy. Grade 11 really piles up the homework, I've got a part-time job and have started Aikido (Self-defence). But no more excuses! I finally did chapter 9! A bit shorter, but at least I finally did it ^_^ 

Katt006 

****

(Saga #1 Ganondorf's re-grasp)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 9: ***unedited***

__

'…Where… am I? What is this place?'

A thousand thought came rushing through Link's mind all at once. A thousand feelings; Confusion… regret…sorrow…and hatred. Link slowly opened his eyes and stared at his strange surroundings. All that could be seen was whitness. Wide open spaces of nothing… Link looked down at his feet, he wasn't standing on anything, just floating there. Then a scary thought struck him, he didn't want to comprehend this idea. He flailed his arms and legs in hopes of movement but his attempts proved fruitless.

"Where am I?" He asked again, vocally this time. But the nothingness didn't reply.

__

'Am…am I…dead?' This was the idea that scarred him. However he could not come up with a better explanation of his situation. 

__

'Is this death?' For some reason his mind went numb. He didn't want to think… to comprehend.

Then he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Startled, Link whirled around to stare into the eyes on the princess. But she looked different, more adult-like. Link used his judgement to place that Zelda seemed to be several years older then when he had last seen her… was it really that long ago? What just happened?

__

'Mental slap' 

He had been through this before! Again, he had used the door of time… but that meant…

"I'm so glad to see that you have finally come to your senses Link." Smiled the princess, taking his hands into her own. "We were saved… all of us."

Link yearned to ask a million questions that he wanted answers for. But he suspected that all would be revealed in time. Having a hunch, he looked down at his body. Sure enough he was an adult again. But this didn't startle him as he had been through this before. It didn't seem to startle the royal floating in front of him either. Maybe she got back her real memory as well. "Saved? By whom?" Asked Link, referring to Zelda's earlier statement.

"The power of the sages," replied the princess. "But unfortunately…"

"That lavender haired kid wasn't rescued was he?" Cut in Link, already knowing what she was going to say.

Zelda nodded grimly. "I barley knew him but I felt that we were tied in with him somewhere. So I understand why you stood up to him. Kodas is an evil and twisted man… I dread to see what has become of the boy now… if he is still alive."

Link looked around at his surroundings again. "So this is the door of time? That means that Ganondorf has been released!"

Zelda nodded. "Well 'escaped' actually." But she perked up and smiled at him all of a sudden. "However we have to power of the sages on our side and the great sage of light has a plan for our triumph. We'll be fine."

Link didn't share her enthusiasm, recalling the recent battle. "…Well we should…"

But he was abruptly cut off with the witness vanishing around them.

The young man soon found himself staring into a very familiar place. The floating platforms and disks embedded in the floor of all the sage's emblems. And out in the distance, an area that seemed to void off into infinite. 'The room of the spirits' recalled Link.

In front of him and the princess stood a large elderly man wearing gold robes. The Great Sage Of Time. Also situated around him were his friends and allies. Malon stood far behind him looking full of awe at such a spiritual place. But giving her a second glance, Link picked up that she also seemed confused and rather frightened. Her long fiery red hair flowed well past her lower back and she had a more womanly and angular face. 

Navi was floating above Malon's head making a vain attempt to explain what was happening. Being a fairy, she hadn't shown any ageing.

Then Link cast his gaze upon Impa who was standing on her sage symbol, arms crossed with a piercing gaze set upon her features as usual. She looked pretty much the same except her snowy white hair was resting down around her shoulders, and she still looked like she had a lot of fight left in her. Link never asked for her age so he really didn't know how old she was now… but he guessed her to be around her early 30s.

The great Sage clapped his hands together to gain all of their attention, before beginning. "You have all been brought here for a very noble reason, thus saving you from Ganondorf's wrath exactly seven years ago. He proclaimed in a mighty deep voice that bounced off all their surroundings. "The master sword and the hero of time shall be summoned again." He pointed a finger at Link and a ray of light erupted from floor in front of his feet. There, a sword levitated up from the light and hovered in front of its rightful owner. Link grasped it's handle and examined the blade of the master sword, memories began to flood back to him as he saw his face reflected in the weapon.

The old man continued once he was certain Link was listening again. "You have been brought into the future as you may have already gathered. However once you leave this place you will find it close to impossible to return to the past or back here. That is why I will tell you all you need to know here and now. This upcoming battle will not be one of much physical ability, rather it will test your mental, physical and spiritual power."

Link cocked his head to one side, not catching on. So the sage elaborated…

"You see," he continued. "According to the present time Ganondorf's physical body was destroyed about six months ago. Unfortunately it was a battle of epic proportions and has left a good deal of Hyrule in shreds. On the positive side, the warrior used the spell of the dark lords to seal Ganondorf's spirit for as long as possible. But I sense that won't be too much longer…"

Link was still trying to take it all in. "You mean that somebody… without possession of the master sword… managed to defeat Ganondorf?"

The elderly nodded.

"But who?"

"I cannot say. But I highly doubt that this person is any friend. The incredibly substantial amount of black energy being emitted from this person has obscured my powers of identifying them. The man admitted. 

Impa scowled and looked down to her feet. "Hmm. This is no doubt the work of Kodas." She announced. Then looked back up at the sage. "Any idea on how we're gonna do this?"

He nodded again. "Yes, there is a plan. You shall all travel out of Hyrule and awaken the three spirits of destruction. Cerble, Hobs and Manzer. Only with their powers will you be able to vanquish Ganondorf's dark soul once and for all. 

Navi hovered in the space between Link and Zelda before perching on her friend's shoulder. "We've done it once, we can do it again." The fairy chirped with enthusiasm. 

Impa abandoned her spot on top of her symbol to stand in front of her pupil, arms akimbo. "I've been training you for ages young man, don't disappoint me." She narrowed her eyes at him seriously. Link shared her serous look and nodded his head. Then Impa's glare was replaced by a mischievous smile and the teacher ruffled the young man's hair. "Haha. Lighten up kid!"

Malon was standing a fair distance from the others taking everything in. She knew Trunks wasn't rescued along with them. 

__

'So then what's happened to him… is he…'

Malon didn't have time to end her mental statement, Impa playfully slapped her on the back. "You too, miss glum glum. Kids now days take things too seriously. Battle can be enjoyed too. You just have to be familiar with it like me!" Malon smiled weakly at the older woman. 

Then above all the light chatter Zelda announced in royal tones. "Then what's keeping us?" She smiled to the rest of her companions. "Time is wasting. We should get going."

The great sage agreed. "Yes, I shall not keep you any longer. Once you exit here you will be teleported to the temple of time. From there you will head to Kokiri forest where you will meet up with another sage who will grant you leave from Hyrule."

Link didn't need to second-guess which sage that would be…

"However, there is another dark presence out there. Be extremely careful." Concluded the elder. 

Zelda then walked up to the sage and bowed curtly to him. "We will Great one." She thanked in perfect court manners. Not long after she said this were they engulfed in light once more…

TBC…

Ok, now you have an idea of what's to come. Be nice, sign a review below. I finally got my web page up and running now. Visit: [www.angelfire.com/rpg/apocalypse006/index.html][1] It's not too big at the moment but it'll expand. (It's got a Final Fantasy theme to it but also houses my fics and fanart.) Ja'ne! ^.^ 

****

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/rpg/apocalypse006/index.html



	10. Preperations

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE#10

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

lturk@bigpond.com 

**April 23rd : **Lucky for you guys I was stuck in a traffic jam for hours the other day with only my notebook to keep me sane. So I got writing and here is chapter 10 ^.^ (Curse those Australian interstate highways! -_-') And I'm finally onto the next saga…yay.

Katt006 

**(Saga #2 Keeping the faith.)**

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 10:

The brightness that had swelled around them slowly faded to reveal a shadowy landscape. The sky was a strange dark grey with storm clouds as far as the eye could see. The group felt the humidity envelope them as soon as they regained their senses. 

"Jeez, who ploughed through this place, it looks so dejected." Link questioned flatly, scratching his head.

Malon scanned the horizon and spotted several formal dwellings that now lay as piles of rubble. Navi flew onto her shoulder, "I got a strange feeling about this place." The fairy began. "It's eerily quiet and too still."

Malon nodded grimly, "Yeah, there's no breeze and I can't even hear any animals…no birds singing. It's like the place is dead."

Impa walked up to the remains of a fallen tree and moved her fingertips across the scorched surface. "Shit, must have been one hell of a battle here." She remarked, withdrawing her hand and inspecting the black smudges caused by the singed tree. 

Link stood in silence and looked around uneasily. His eyes fell to the princess on her knees, staring sadly at the dull surroundings. "This is Hyrule… no, this WAS Hyrule, what has happened to it?" She asked.

"One hell of a strong force has swept through here like a plague." Impa replied truthfully, kneeling down beside her princess. "I'm sorry your highness."

Navi flew from Malon's shoulder to Link's. "Something is seriously wrong." She stated. "I can't sense any people or signs of life nearby."

Malon kicked at the dirt uneasily. "My ranch is close buy… do you mind if I go take a look?" She asked the others. "I'll quickly go on my own and meet you guys at the entrance to the Kokiri forest ok?"

"No can do hon." Impa replied. "We don't know what's been going on here or if it's safe yet. We can't risk you going off alone at the moment. It's not an inconvenience either, if we know what happened here it'll give us an outlook on who's behind this. The best thing to do now is ask around." 

Almost straight after Impa's statement the team made a B line for the Ranch.

* * *

Malon stood before her former home with a dazed expression. The place was in complete ruin. Upon their entrance all that was to bee seen was dead livestock and crumbling dwellings. "Please be all right daddy…" She whispered quietly to herself, seeing tears beginning to distort her view. 

"I… just don't understand." Navi mumbled. "All these animals weren't scared or moved to one side of the paddock or anything. It just looks as though they were… struck dead on the spot. By the looks of it, they never had time to react either."

The oldest of the group walked briskly ahead of them and un-sheathed her weapon before leaping skilfully into one of the lower house windows.

"Hmm? What are you doing Impa?" Malon inquired, wiping away tears.

"I'll check in here for anything of interest." The Hylian replied. "Link, go check the barn shed." The male teen nodded in reply and obeyed her request.

After several slow ticking minutes the two emerged to reveal nothing important.

"So there were no signs of human remains in there?" Zelda asked curiously. "That must mean that they were not present and could possibly be still alive." She smiled over at Malon who looked brightened by a small flicker of joy.

The fiery-haired hylian walked away from the group's discussion and sat on the edge of the paddock where the fence formally stood to look out at the desolate landscape. The ghostly silence of the land provoked her into some pondering. About her past, her home and her loved ones. _'I hope you're safe dad, Ingo… and you too Trunks.'_

* * *

Emerging from Lon Lon Ranch, the travellers halted to discuss their next motive. "So… where to next?" Link asked the woman behind him.

Impa pointed a finger to her chest, eyebrow raised in question. "You're talking to me? Who ever nominated me as the leader, Mr. Hero of time." She asked accusingly before shrugging off the uncomfortable silence that followed. "Well… we have two choices. We could head straight for Kokiri forest or take a small detour to the castle. But I'm taking it into account that Zelda wants to visit there and I'm kinda curious myself… so what the hell. Castle it is!"

After several minutes into their trek Link caught movement in the corner of his eye. Bringing up the rear of the group, it was his job to protect them of back attacks as Impa had told him earlier. Spinning around to face the opposite direction he moved his hand automatically to his sword but soon realised that he didn't need it. There he faced a little old woman carrying an armful of various food supplies. "Uh… hi." Link said simply. 

"You mind tellin me where you kids are going in these types of conditions?" The elder croaked. "If you were smart you would seek shelter as soon as you could."

Link peeked over his shoulder and found his party that soon noticed his absence, were moving back to where he and the woman stood. "Well do you mind tellin me exactly what happened here?" He asked. 

"Arg, where have YOU been lad?" she asked through squinted eyes. "I don't know where you and your little friends are from but not too long ago two great forces battled over Hyrule. Their selfish and reckless fighting left a most of Hyrule in ruins. I don't really know who one, nobody really does because it was quite obvious that neither were on our side." Then her eyes squinted in suspicionat the travellers. "Hey, I've never seen you kids around here before… are you in league with either of those men?"

"Uh… could you please give us a more detailed description of them?" Zelda asked politely. 

"You didn't see them? Now you really scare me. One was an evil looking man with dark skin, the other a young man with brilliant gold hair." 

"Hmm… brilliant gold hair? Kodas maybe? He had very blonde hair." Impa mumbled thoughtfully to herself.

"That'd be a safe bet." Navi added, listening into Impa's mumblings.

"Look I don't know who you people are or where you've been for the past few months. But my suggestion for you would be to get somewhere safe. You see, after Hyrule's fall. The monsters from the far south have been moving in to take advantage of the survivors and destroyed regions…"

"Survivors? Where are they all?" Navi butted in with enthusiasm. 

"In Castle Town and around the castle area. That's where everyone has gathered… however I am afraid that the current population of Hyrule has dropped to about one tenth of the size. That's just downright depressing."

"So they're all at Castle town?Good. We were just heading there ourselves!" Impa grinned at their good fortune. "Thanks a lot old lady." She said before taking off with the others.

But Zelda remained for a minute. "Yes. Thank you miss." Zelda said whilst giving a small bow. She felt she just had to add some formalness in with their rag-tag group. 

"You look so familiar young lady." The woman stated, "I wonder I we've met."

The princess smiled warmly "Yes. Perhaps." With that she gathered up her dress and jogged to catch up with her friends.

* * *

They stepped into Castle Town and took in their new surroundings. The buildings had seen better days but were still quite stable. People rushed busily around the area and by the look of it, these people were not at all fazed by their arrival. When passing through the town onward towards the Castle Zelda heard someone yell out her name. She turned to find that she was facing many of the townsfolk that had gathered around her. 

"You see!" A middle-aged man called out. "It is our long lost Princess! I could never forget her beauty. She has returned to us at last!" With his statement came everyone crowding in towards her. Zelda stood there dazed as her subjects who were asking a thousand questions on her past whereabouts were mobbing her.

Link quickly recognized the distressed look on the royal's face and moved to aid her. He reached to his back, un-sheathed his sword and leapt between Zelda and the suffocating crowd. Holding the blade in the air above him he yelled. "Clear out!" The crowd shrank back in terror at the sudden outburst and Link took his chance. "Ok that's our cue Princess." Before she had time to protest, he had grabbed her hand and was charging with her through the crowd, the others close in tow.

Once they had cleared the entrance gate to the Castle's front Zelda reefed her hand away from Link's and turned to face him. "Just who do you think you are?" She questioned with a glare.

Link gave a weak grin. "Uh… The hero of time?"

"Big deal. There was no need to scare those people."

"But it got you out of being flattened didn't it?"

All the princess could do was sigh, "I'm in no mood to argue with you. Let us go see my father." 

* * *

Once they had gained entrance to the castle, Zelda rushed off to the main chamber where her father would be. She burst into the room and leapt into her father's arms.

"Z…Zelda?" The king asked in complete surprise.

She looked up from the embrace and nodded.

"The king seemed overcome with joy as he embraced her even tighter." 

They had a lot of catching up to do…

* * *

"Bah! Too fragile!" She frowned at the sword before hurling it over her shoulder to her 'failures' pile. Impa kneeled in the middle of an upturned weaponry room, which was in such a state due to her. Hunting recklessly through piles of various shields, swords and armour, she aimlessly threw unwanted items over her shoulder hoping they didn't break anything wherever they landed. A rather distraught guard stood at the door and could only watch in horror as the female warrior practically tore the place apart in search of a decent weapon.

Malon stooped at the door and tried to suppress a giggle at the older woman's affair. Impa smiled and motioned for the farm girl to join her. Tiptoeing her was through the masses of weaponry, she accompanied Impa down on the floor. "What are you doing."

"Looking for a decent weapon. What about you? You'll need one too ya know. Have you had some experience with any?"

"No… well kind of. My grandfather liked to take me down to the archery range to practise with his sometimes. I even entered some competitions…"

A large wooden bow and several arrows were shoved into her arms. "Well that's good enough!" Impa smiled. "Besides, I don't think you really have a choice. We need another person with a long-range weapon." Than her eyes trailed down to Malon's clothing. "Also, you and Zelda should change out of those dresses. Do you know how hard it is to fight in them?"

* * *

"…So that is what happened and that is why I am asking for your support in supplying for our upcoming quest." Zelda concluded her discussion with the king. 

"Of course! I would never say no to my little angel. You know, ever since you were born your mother and I always sensed something different about you. I have full confidence that you will succeed my little angel." The king beamed with pride as his daughter embraced him once more.

Not too long after the team had reassembled outside the front of Castle town. Malon had changed into dark brown trousers and a tight-fitting white sleeveless top. Her hair was tied up behind her with a dark green ribbon. She stood next to a happy but rather overweight man who couldn't stop smiling at his daughter. Malon had been searching the town for the past hour and had found her father. 

Talon held the ropes Epona. And behind it were several other horses carrying supplies that the king had generously given them all. And not too much delay was present as the team mounted, said their goodbyes and made their hasty exit to head for Kokiri forest. 

They rode from the Castle and were soon on the vast fields.

"So where next." Malon asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we exit through Kokiri forest into the other region. We should get prepared because hardly any people cross borders into other regions, except for some royals and extremely experienced warriors." Impa informed. "Anything is possible. I don't even know what to expect myself."

Link reached forward and patted Epona on the mane. "Ok. So we exit Hyrule…enter another reigon, then what?" Link asked thoughtfully.

"Dunno. I just guess we take things as they come. Saria would know." Impa replied.

"Yea, I guess it's time to pay an old friend a visit."

TBC… 

I know. That chapter was a tad bit boring but it was once again just setting the scene for the upcoming chapters. I gotta find another way of writing, my style seems to lack somewhere. Ah well I'll get there. Practise makes perfect ^.^ Cya next time all. 


	11. The tunnel...

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE#11

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

lturk@bigpond.com

****

July 29th: Ok. You may all be wondering who this stranger is… I'm sorry that I took a break from my fic writing. I've been using my computer time to fix my web site and I've been training for an Aikido grading in my spare time also. (It's a Japanese war form of self-defense.) As usual I'm gonna beg ya to sign a review. I just love getting them. They give me inspiration to keep writing this. ^.^ 

…Oh yes, I'll shut up now. On with the story! 

Katt006 

****

(Saga #2 Keeping the faith.)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 11:

The group dismounted from their horses as they entered Kokiri forest. "Hmm… looks like they clipped the tail end of all the destruction." Impa observed, taking in the amount of fallen trees that littered the small township. 

Link had unknowingly wandered away from the others, lost in his memories of the place he lived all those years ago… however to the time-travelling Hylian, it only seemed like yesterday. He was abruptly pulled away from his recollections when a hand rose swiftly in front of his face and halted him in his tracks. 

"Oi you!" yelled the owner of the hand. 

The voice was unmistakable. Link sighed in annoyance and looked down at the villager standing before him 

"Why are you wearing that Kokiri tunic for?" Mido asked suspiciously.

"Oh this?" Link pointed to his clothing, "It was a gift from my great grandmother Raboushibabashika, do you like it?" He words heavy with sarcasm.

Mido glared, unamused. "… You know, you seem vaguely familiar."

"Link!" Cried an excited voice from behind them. The Hylian spun around to see Shiko running towards them. The blond stopped just several meters away and turned to look over her shoulder at another Kokiri slowly approaching. "See!? What did I tell ya Swat!" She cried happily at her friend.

Shiko walked to Link and stared up at her mature friend, her blue eyes dancing with joy. "My goodness you've changed so much. And you've grown… we Kokiri don't do that. So the assumption I made many years ago was correct, you are different from us."

"THIS… is Link!?" Mido gaped in astonishment. "Bu.. bu…but… he used to be so weak and pathetic."

"Hey you know what?" Link asked his former rival. "Don't we owe each other a re-match for a battle that took place many years ago?" He reached behind his shoulder and withdrew his sword. The metal was almost like a mirror that reflected the terror in Mido's eyes. The flawless blade was around the size of the fiery Kokiri himself. Link placed the sword between him and Mido with the tip of the blade end-down into the soil beneath them.

"Tha…t won't sc..are me…" The boy stammered.

In one swift, almost invisible movement, Link arced his blade in a flat sweep across the top of Mido's head. The Kokiri stood dazed for a moment before a small breeze blew the tip of his hat onto the ground along with a proportion of his hair. He moved both hands to his head and noted the bald patch Link had made with his sword precision. "Ahhhhh! You monster!" He screamed as he ran as fast as he was able to from the skilled warrior. 

Link could not hold in his laughter any more as he gave into a bout of hysterics as Shiko and Swat joined in. 

He abruptly ceased when soft hands removed the sword from his grip. "Aw, grow up please." Zelda spoke calmly as if she were scolding a child. "Stop scaring people. I was not aware that the Hero of time was some sort of sadist." The royal moved behind Link and slid the master sword into his sheath. "Let us be moving on." 

Link put his hands up in surrender as he followed the royal to the large rocky cliff on the edge of the forest.

"So this is one of the borders huh?" He asked, squinting up to see the top. However he was surprised when he couldn't.

The others approached behind him. "Ah. This is where we depart Hyrule I guess." Impa smiled to herself at the thought of exploring outside her homeland. 

"So what do we do from here?" Navi perked up from under Link's cap and began to fly in loops with anticipation. 

Zelda walked over to her horse. A large honey-coloured mare with a black mane, which she had named 'Shard.' Over the past time travelling she had become quite fond of the animal and she stood beside it, stroking the fur fondly before reaching up onto it's back to rummage through her knapsack. An instant later she had extracted a round metallic blue instrument and tossed it over to Link without warning.

The magical object struck the warrior in the side of the head before landing into his awaiting hand while he used his other to rub where the impact was made. "It's the ocarina." Link said quietly and smiled to himself. 

"You know what to do." Zelda stated, walking to stand beside him. 

Link nodded and placed the small instrument to his lips. He blew softly into it and ran his fingers over the holes to preform the piece that was so vividly carved into his mind along with many other unforgettable tunes of his past. As soon as he had finished a green tinted wind swept through the forest. It spun into a miniature tornado and halted before Link and Zelda. A magnificent light erupted from within and revealed a short female clad in a simple green kokiri tunic. Her hair sat around her shoulders and was as green as the leaves that were caught up in the small magical gust. 

"Link…" The figure smiled at her long-missed friend. 

"Saria. I thought we'd never see each other again." Link confessed to his former companion.

"You should give me more credit than that." Saria's grin widened. "We're friends. And when I promise a friend something I don't break it. I said that we'd meet again. And I would have done anything to keep to that." She circled Link and sized him up. "Much time has passed since I saw you last. You have matured in both mind and body." Her eyes became slightly shaded in sorrow. "But unfortunately these are not peaceful times. I wish we could have met again under different circumstances and I have to move you to the next part of your journey quickly." She nodded over to the rest of the group in acknowledgment before asking Link to pull out his sword. 

Confused but somewhat curious and trusting of his friend the young man complied. He held the blade steadily out between him and Saria. The kokiri sage placed both of her hands onto the glistening metal and closed her eyes in deep concentration. The weapon began to glow a strange shade of green. 

"I am adding my power and strength to yours dear friend." She replied to Link's questioning stare even though Link could have sworn that she had her eyes firmly shut. The glow faded as she opened her eyes and released the weapon. 

"Wh… what the heck was that all about?" Swat leaned in to his blonde friend in a low whisper. The two baffled village kids stood off to one side where they watched the proceedings unnoticed. 

Saria walked to Link's side and reached as far up his arm as she could. "Oh how I've missed all the carefree days we used to share together here. Life can be so unpredictable, that is the only certain thing." She looked up into his deep blue eyes with a hint of sadness. "But we must hold strong. It is time for you all to move on. Don't be afraid of the unknown. " Again the sage closed her eyes and a green glow appeared around the two.

The light shot a beam from the two friends and into the wall of rock in front of them, opening up a long passageway through the incredibly thick stone obstruction. "I apologize for the height of the tunnel." Saria confessed as she sized it from floor to ceiling. "But this tunnel was constructed by the kokiri many thousands of years ago this explains it's lack of height. 

Silence overtook the group as they contemplated on the new obstacle. Link turned to Saria and took her small hands in his own. No matter what, we will always be the best of friends. We will meet again." He smiled at her which brought a happy expression on the sage's face in mirror of his own.

And Link felt her grip slip away as she vanished in a gust of wind and leaves. 

Things never ceased to amaze the red-haired farm girl. But she wasn't the only one rubbing her eyes in surprise. The two kokiri shadows in the background were frozen in disbelief also.

"Well, well, well, I assume we're all moving out. Lets get to it people." Impa advised. 

"Um… Am I the only person here who sees the problem that we currently face?" Came Zelda's calm inquiry.

"No." Sighed Malon looking uneasily at the horses. Impa and Link turned and suddenly realized it too. 

"Ah shit." Impa swore angrily. "Why didn't we see this coming?"

"Well we have now… the horses can't fit through." Navi stated. "Looks like we'll be needing a bit of improvisation."

"Either that or we're gonna be hauling around a lot of stuff on our damn backs." The elder Hylian stated, still fuming. 

Zelda began unloading the animals. "Here's my plan. We will take a large backpack each with the most important items we'll need." said as she pulled off her load and began to rummage through it once more.

"But your highness, are you sure that you can handle carrying such a load around?" Impa asked concerned. 

"I thank you for your concern Impa. However just because I am royalty, that does not make me any more of a human being than anybody else. We will all carry our own supplies. Please allow me to help out equally." Zelda concluded as she had finished gathering all of her necessaries. The others followed in suite till a while later they were all done.

"Hey!" whined Link. "Why do I get the sack with all the holes in it. Not to mention it smells like horse shi…" 

Then he couldn't see anything. Navi had pulled Link's cap down over his face and sat daintily on his head. "You make it seem like I'm travelling with a bunch of girls." She spoke with a sigh.

"Well in case you haven't noticed they ARE all girls except for ME…" Then Navi's insult finally struck the young man. "HEY! What were you implying by that!?"

The fairy giggled uncontrollably as her friend vainly tried to grab her in anger as she zigzagged happily through the air. 

* * *

Soon after a quick meeting and farewell with his two baffled friends, Link and the others set of into the tunnel. The roof was so low that they had to hunch heavily to keep on their feet. The narrowness of the rocky walls allowed them to travel in single-file only. Link was first, followed by Zelda, Malon and then Impa bringing up the rear. 

"I sure hope this tunnel doesn't fork into different directions 'caus Saria didn't give me a map or anything." Link spoke back to the others, his voice echoing back and forth down the stone corridor. 

They had gotten quite far from the entrance now and relied heavily on Navi to provide a dim pink light. 

"How long is this bloody thing!?" Came an irritated voice from the back. "My back is killing me, we'd be better off crawling dammit!" And with this, Impa promptly sank on all fours and proceeded to crawl to relieve her back of the strain of hunching.

"Personally I don't know who's worse," Zelda whispered quietly to Navi and Malon close behind her. "Link or impa… and the sad part is that the fate of my land rests heavily on both…" 

Navi giggled and malon smiled in amusement. 

*Whump* Zelda ran into link's back as the hylian halted suddenly. This caused Malon to sandwich Navi between the royal and herself. The farm girl then let out a startled yelp as Impa accidentally head butted her backside from her crawling.

"Shees I'm so sorry." Impa quickly apologized to avoid further embarrassment. But Malon took it in good humour and laughed. 

Impa spoke again in a raised voice so she could be heard at the front. "What did we all stop for?"

"There's something in the way." Came the male's voice from ahead. "Navi! Get up here."

The fairy obeyed and squeezed herself from between the two young women. When she approached the front she squealed in terror and link stumbled backwards, tripping over Zelda in the process but was caught by the royal who looked ahead to lay eyes on the fearful object. 

"It's a human skeleton…" She stared in confusion. "Judging by the detieration, it has been here for quite a long time." 

The skeleton lay browned and brittle. It had remains of skin still attached to it and the hair on it's head was still very visible. It's mouth hung open gapingly and Link found himself fearful of the empty eye sockets that stared through him as if pulling the hylian into their darkness…

"Link… are you alright?" Came a concerned question from the princess close behind him. 

Link didn't hear he just kept staring into the black depths.

__

'…Come…with… me…' Aroused an unheard voice from the depths. And the head turned to face him. Link yelped in horror as he turned and in his panic collided with Zelda again. 

"Link! Snap out of it. What's wrong?" Zelda clung to both his arms, her blue eyes gazed into his but his pupils didn't register or focus. What she found was Link's eyes staring through her as though he was in a trance. His skin felt cold as though all his blood ceased to run through it. 

Impa's commanding voice broke his daze. "Everyone move up and let me take a look at it." 

Link shook his head and refocused his eyes on the girl who clung to his shoulders. "Link. What's wrong, what happened?" She asked.

He looked past her without answering at Impa. "No! I'm not moving any closer to it!" Link yelled with a desperate voice which was more like a plea. "I… Can't…" daring another look at the horrible sight, Link found it's head was back in it's initial position, staring at the ceiling. The tone in his voice struck all the others as rather odd. 

"Aw c'mon Link! Act like a man. It's just a dead guy! You've seen them before!" Impa called rather impatiently.

Malon and Navi stood silenced, not knowing what to make of it.

Zelda looked back at Link, sensing something strange.

__

'What's wrong with him?' She thought to herself with worry. 

TBC…

I HOPE to get the next chapter up soon… but knowing me, well... who knows. E-mail me and yell at me to get my ass into gear and I'll do it quick smart. ^.~ Till then, later all. 


	12. The new ally

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE#12

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**September 23rd: **Tis moi again. I just thought you may like to know that we find Trunks again in this chapter, however all is not as it seems… But I'm not going to say any more you'll just have to read it ;P 

Katt006 

**(Saga #2 Keeping the faith.)**

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard 

(Ok I'm gonna stop writing her name now, I think we all get the point J )

CHAPTER 12:

Slowly and hesitantly Link stepped over the decayed body, followed by Zelda, Malon and finally Impa who got to see it for the first time.

"This?" She stared at the body. "THIS is what worried you? Link I'm disappointed, what sort of warrior can't hack seeing the site of an old pile of bones? I mean, we have come across many before…"

Link was silent and stared down at the ground.

"Everybody has their fears." Malon said kindly. "I have seen many horrible sites in my life and It still all gives me the creeps too."

All of a sudden, Link perked up again. The eerie look in his eyes now gone as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh, yeah I guess it was pretty dumb huh?" he grinned and turned away. "Anyway, I feel a draft, we should be near the exit. Lets keep moving."

Impa opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it, giving a nod in satisfaction. 

But the oddness of his previous behaviour expressed only moments ago still caused the young royal to wonder, sensing something strange as soon as she left her home kingdom. She wrote a mental note to herself to keep an eye on Link from now on. 

* * *

"I thought you said you had felt a draft and that we were close to the exit." Impa whined after another half-hour of walking through the narrow tunnel. Only a while ago the tunnel had escalated on a thirty-degree angle so they were now moving up a steep slope. 

"I can see some light up ahead." Navi chirped as she flew a small way ahead. "Looks like it opens up at the top of this hill. But to where, I'm not sure."

Just as Navi has informed, they reached the cusp of the tunnel to see a patch of light in the distance accompanied by a cool welcoming breeze. "LOOK, LOOK!" Impa cried as she pointed excitedly at the obvious. 

Navi flew ahead once more and darted swiftly into the light and the mystery beyond… The others trudged out hurriedly as an overall-desperate Impa, who just wanted to rid herself of the darkly cramped tunnel, pushed them out into the bright sunlight. Several silent moments followed as the group suffered from severe sunblindness before their visions cleared to view the faultless landscape that stretched miles before them. A great valley of blue iced-capped peaks surrounded the vast green field of grass that carpeted from their feet into infinity. Waterfalls fell from the icy peaks in frosty streams. The whole land seemed life it was hollowed from an enormous crater.

"This valley is enormous… and full of such beauty. Father had tried to tell me of this place when he visited it many years ago in my childhood but had said it 'needed to be seen to capture it's true marvel.' Only now I understand what he meant." Zelda smiled in awe.

Impa showed a small amount of interest in the landscape as she took it in with a low whistle before planting fists on hips and turning to Link. "So… Where to now?"

The young man shrugged.

The older woman raised an eyebrow in query. "Please don't tell me that you don't know."

"Fine then, I won't"

"Bah! I thought this would be the case. Some team we are. Off to save the world as soon as we figure out where we have to be, who we have to fight…" She trailed off as she wandered away and flopped on her back on the grass. Basking in the fresh air and sunlight.

Zelda sighed as she watched the woman begin to nod off. "Such a skilled warrior, yet she can act so childish sometimes." The royal smiled and looked up at Link. "I have a very strong feeling that our next clue will find us instead. Saria would never lead us astray."

As if on cue, Link's hat was taken from his head in a huge beat of feathers. They all looked up to see a large brown owl lifting into altitude with Link's hat gripped in its talons. "Hey! You give that back!" Link jumped up and down waving his fists in anger.

The owl perched beside a shadowy figure sitting on the ledge of a cliff some 20ft above them and dropped the hat into the figure's awaiting hands. Link ran to the foot of the cliff glared up with narrowed eyes at the thief. The female figure patted the owl affectionately on the head for a job well done. Then, with the hat, leapt from the edge to land only a small distance from the Hylian. 

Link blinked in surprise at the strange yet beautifully exotic woman. She looked to be around Impa's age or could be slightly younger. About in her late 20s. She had a well-developed and busty figure clad in a strange deep crimson and mauve skirt and top of the same colour. She wore shin-high boots and suspended from her waist were twin dagger slings that draped two large daggers on the outside of her thighs. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and consisted of hot pink curls that bounced when she walked. But what seemed to catch everyone's eye was what was on her back. Sprouting from just below her shoulder blades was a tiny set of light-pink, almost white wings. Almost angel-like… _(Author's note: If you would like a picture of her I have drawn one for the FANART section of my site and it should be posted up within a week. See bottom of fic for address.)_

The woman gave the young man a sweet smile and tossed his cap back to him. "Sorry bout that hon." She apologised in a cheery voice. "But it was my unique way of getting attention."

Impa fingered the hilt of her sword, ready for anything, as she was taught to do.

The strange female saw the movement. "I agree. You can never be too cautious can ya? But you don't need to worry I bring you no harm and do not wish to pick a fight." She placed a hand on her chest in introduction. "My name is Charie and I wish to welcome you all into the Valley of Zerah. This whole area rests in the crater of a rather large mountain range that shield us from all sides and is located on the edge of Hyrule and several other neighbouring kingdoms. Nobody knows how such a large crater formed in the mountains but it was done many thousands of years ago and is so big that we have several evenly-spaced cities and towns situated within this valley. It was such a lively place till recently…" Charie's face turned sad as she continued. "The people living here have begun falling sick. This is due to an unbalance in the life force. You see, the dwellers of this crater are very in touch with the life force that flows across the lands. Recently the scales have been tipped and many are suffering because of it." 

"And what do you believe caused this?" Asked a concerned princess.

Charie bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "… we did have a rather strange electrical storm not too long ago… I guess you could pin-point the strange imbalance to that source, but then again this is only a hunch."

_'And then there was those two men…' _Charie thought silently to herself_. 'But I'm not sure they need to know that just yet…'_

"So what do you propose?" Impa asked the other woman, knowing that she obviously knew more than she had told. 

Charie put back on her cheesy grin. "Why, I plan to go with you all offcourse."

Link's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Not another female. I'm sick of travelling with you women!"

Charie turned and shone her grin on Link. "Oh but I have a friend of mine tagging along too!" She placed a small circular green instrument to her lips and blew a short high-pitched tune. From high up the cliff that she had stood on earlier, flew down the large brown owl that had stolen Link's hat earlier. 

"Why, hello Link. It's been a while." The owl hooted to him.

Link's face brightened as he instantly recognized the voice of his old friend that had helped him so much on his previous journey to save Hyrule. "It has been a while yes, how have you been?" He asked as the bird landed heavily on his outstretched arm.

As the two friends conversed, Malon turned to Zelda. "You know, several months ago I would have been rather disturbed by a talking owl, a strange women with wings, a boy with a monkey tail, a girl who disappears in wind and a full-grown woman who acts like Impa. But it just seems like a day-to-day thing now you know?" 

Zelda laughed heavily. "Well you get used to it. I think I would be royally sick and tired of a normal princess lifestyle of courts and negotiating with noblemen." Zelda gave a small smirk. "And I must admit, perhaps I am another one of these strange people you speak of after all." As she said this she turned the back of her hand up and showed Malon the blue triangle symbol that shone from it. 

From her seat on a large rock beside Impa, Charie silently eyed the shining symbol, deep in contemplation. 

* * *

That night the group set up two tents around a small yet sufficiently warm campfire. The larger of the shelters, which Impa had hauled around on her back, was allocated to the females. Where as the smaller one, in honour of Link's protests, was solely for him and quite possibly the owl if it chose to sleep undercover for the night. 

"So we're heading towards the town of Yurito tomorrow?" Impa leaned closer to the fire, suddenly aware of the drop in temperature.

Charie replied, knowing the question was aimed at her. "Yea,Yurito is probably the most affected town. They have had many die recently as well so it's not going to be a holiday stop. It's strangely covered a thick dark purple mist and is surrounded by rather strong monsters. It's this very factor that is prohibiting people leaving the village. " Charie scanned her eyes over the group that huddled around the fire before her. "So, a source tells me that you people are in search of the three forces of destruction in order to completely obliterate the rouge spirit of Ganondorf?

The others stared at her in surprise. How did this woman know their objective when they hadn't told her yet? And in such detail too.

She smiled at their reaction. "I have friends in high places." Was all she said. 

They sat in silence, all eyes on the fire before them, deep in their own thoughts as they watched the flames leap and dance in front of their eyes. Malon began picking at dirt on her blouse, wondering how long it had been since she had last taken a bathe. Charie too, looked at her mud-encrusted boots and sooted clothing, then grinned over at Malon. "We look like crap, what do ya say I take us ladies to a hot spring located not very far from here." Impa and Zelda nodded eagerly. Glad to get a chance to rid themselves of the dust and soil they had accumulated on their trek through the tunnel.

They stood to leave and Impa turned to Link and pointed an accusing finger at him. "And you young man, shall remain here! I will make sure you don't come a-peakin via Navi and your feathered friend whom I will ask to keep a keen eye on you."

Link put a hurt expression on his face and crossed his arms. "Pfft, as if I would." And began mumbling under his breath.

Impa shuffled over to her bag and rummaged through it for a new change of clothes before hearing the words 'old' and 'sagging' in "Link's mumblings behind her. Struck angry, she pulled out a heavy cooking implement and hurled it at the male warrior. Link only had time to blink in shock as the frying pan smacked him square in the face. "You take that back!" Impa yelled. "I am NOT OLD and SAGGING for your information, I'm barley in my 30s!!!" Zelda quickly pulled Impa by her arms towards the other girls who were ready to leave for the hot springs.

* * *

"Here, I brought your sword." Charie said as she handed Impa her weapon. "I got Zelda to take her boomerang and Malon has a dagger of mine. This place isn't exactly as safe as where you come from so it pays off to carry weapons."

They walked down a faded dirt trail in the bright moonlight. Malon hugged her torso, noticing the fog she was breathing in the cold air. It was so much colder here than in Hyrule. Soon they reached the foot of a cliff where the path pivoted behind a wall of boulders. On the other side was a sheltered cavern, which consisted of a hot spring with some rocks encircling it. 

"It's so perfect it is like somebody made it. So well sheltered from the weather and conveniently set out." Zelda commented. 

"It's also well sheltered from peeping eyeballs." Impa narrowed her eyes towards the direction of the camp. 

"It's very safe. I have been visiting here for years. My mother used to take me here when I was a little girl. I often wonder how many others know of it's presence." Charie said as she began to toss her clothes thoughtlessly onto the rocks. 

Impa had her clothes off in record time and lunged ungracefully into the murky depths. "Ahh… That feels good. Man I need this after that hike through the god-forsaken tunnel. I swear, when all this is over I'm finding another way back into Hyrule."

Zelda slipped in with grace expected from a royal and Malon looked around shyly before following her in. Charie was in last as she took the time to throw in all their clothes for a well-needed wash. She sat on one of the rocks half-submerged in the water and removed the instrument she kept around her neck on a thin string.

Malon looked at it curiously and waded to the waters edge next to Charie. Seeing her inquisitive expression, Charie handed the instrument to the fiery-haired teen. "It's called a Songstone. A distant cousin to the ocarina and flutes." She informed as Malon turned in around in the palm of her hand. The tiny musical object was smaller than her fist and was painted a dark emerald green with three small swirls carved on the upper side. "The swirls symbolize the 'never-ending' universe." Charie continued to elaborate. "I'll teach ya to how play kay?" With this she smiled and made an imitation in the air of how the fingers should be placed. "Here is the fingering… These holes play F, A and C…" Charie wiggled her fingers as she indicated the notes, teaching Malon the basics.

Impa and Zelda were down the other end of the spring wringing out their rinsed clothing and draping them over the rocks to dry before laying back into the warm water, The princess leaning against her guardian. 

"Something just doesn't feel right Impa. I can feel a presence lurking nearby… an evil, dark presence." The royal announced in the haunted tone she used when she received a premonition.

"Don't worry my dear." Impa took back her serious, guardian warrior personality and sometimes Zelda wandered if this person, and the ever-complaining childish woman before were the same person. "We are all together and I am here to protect you. No harm may come." Impa reassured.

But those words did little to comfort the royal as shivers continued to quake down her spine despite the warm water.

All of a sudden a shrill squeal was heard around the cavern as the horrible noise bounced off the walls numerous times. Zelda closed her eyes and blocked her ears. Impa was so startles she practically ran on water to the edge and reached for her sword. The warrior un-sheathed it and got into a battle stance ready for a fight, despite being naked. 

Silence. Impa's eyes settled on a blushing farm girl quickly pulling Charie's instrument from her lips. "Um… sorry about that…" She said as she handed the instrument back to its owner who laughed in good humour at her friend's attempt to play a note.

* * *

When they had finished the females re-dressed into their change of clothing, which consisted of a comfortable and travel-worthy set of trousers and blouse. But the nip of the mountain air caused them all to bring cloaks, which they draped over their still damp bodies. Leaving their soaking and washed clothes to dry overnight, they set back for the campsite. 

They walked in silence back to camp, Zelda keenly aware of the suffocating atmosphere despite being in such a vast oven valley. However Zelda wasn't the only one to sense this. Charie had moved considerably closer to Malon in protection of her friend and glanced around in all directions for danger. Abruptly, she placed a hand out to halt the group. "Can anybody hear that?" Out of the silence came a low hissing sound.

"Wha…What is…it?" Malon asked uneasily.

Charie placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry. We can handle this…" Deep down Charie wished she were as confident as she sounded. In her travels, she had encountered these creatures before and hadn't fared too well against the beasts. 

"Whatever it is… sounds like we're surrounded by them." Impa noted by calling on her battle skills and she un-sheathed her sword once more. Ready for a 'real' fight this time.

"So what are they?" Zelda inquired, also extracting her weapon.

"They're knows as Reiks." Charie replied.

The group gathered into a defensive circle facing outwards and in all directions. That's when the first creature leapt from the shadows. Malon, Impa and Zelda's eyes opened in horror at the creature before them, momentarily stunned. The beast was half-serpent/half-wolf. It stood some 2 meters tall and had a long thick snake-like body that merged off into a wolf's upper-half. But instead of a set of front paws it harboured two scythe blades some one-meter in length and glared at them with glowing red eyes and gnashing jaws.

"…My god…" Zelda gasped. Finding it hard to get her body moving again.

"Zelda watch it!" Impa yelled as one of the beasts dove at her, blades extended. At the last minute the girl snapped out of her daze and fell to one side. Narrowly missing the lunge. Instinctively, she launched her boomerang that arched back and sliced it in the eye. It howled and staggered backwards, the weapon obediently returning to its master's hand and she posed ready to strike again but she didn't need to. Impa seized the chance to attack the already hindered beast. The woman leapt and brought her sword deep into it's chest, twisting the hilt before pulling the blade out of the convulsing creature. 

There was about five of them now. Circling the humans like birds of prey. _'God how are we going to get out of this one…'_ Charie questioned herself desperately.

The creature that Impa had just finished off withered on the ground before coughing up black sludge and disappearing in an eruption of black smoke.

"They aren't real!" Impa yelled, startled.

Zelda just nodded, she had sensed that from the start.

Charie had just finished off the one she was duelling with and leapt over to help Malon who was inexperienced with a dagger and who also seemed to be hesitating for some reason.

"Why don't you attack!?" Charie yelled above the commotion desperately.

"I…I… can't. It sickens me to brutally murder an animal!" She cried in an equally desperate tone. "Charie, behind you!"

Charie turned swiftly but not swiftly enough. One of the creatures lashed out its tail and caught her in the back, sprawling her on the ground before Malon. Everything seemed to blur together so quickly. The monster reared up and raised it's blades. Ready to bring them down on the figure laying between itself and Malon. But the farm girl took notice of the vulnerable position and acting on impulse clutched the dagger she held tighter and ducked under it's bladed arms, bringing the blade up and through the soft skin of it's belly. With a stunned huff the beast doubled over and, unfortunately for Malon, fell forward and brought it's blades down with it. The razors slashed the farm girl above her right hip and hacked deeply into her left shoulder.

The girl's shriek was heard well above the battle as it practically echoes off the valley walls. The monster disappeared shortly after, leaving Malon sprawled on the ground with blood pooling at her sides. Charie instantly ran for her fallen partner but another beast approached the heavily wounded form. It leapt and narrowly missed Charie as she ran in front of it, distracting it from its target. She fled several meters and dove behind a large rock, landing on something soft as she became entangled in a mess of arms and legs. Realizing that Zelda and Impa had taken refuge behind the object also. After a desperate scramble to de-tangle herself from the irritated Impa, Charie peered back over the rim of the rock and gasped at what she saw. Over Malon's pain-wrecked form loomed three of the hideous beasts. 

"Over here ya stinky shits!" Charie threw the random insult at them in order to draw their attention. But the animals weren't as stupid as they seemed and ignored the yelling woman.

With a howling victory screech the largest of the three bared its teeth and leapt hungrily for the vulnerable female.

Malon squeezed her eyes shut, already in too much pain to realize what was going on around her. But instead of feeling the inevitable rows of razor-sharp teeth closing on her body, she heard a muffled thump beside her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and painfully turned her head to view what had caused the thudding noise. To her surprise, she was just in time to see the creature's decapitated head disappear in a dark mist.

Momentarily forgetting her pain, she found the strength to look up and see the remaining two monsters crumple into ribbons of flesh and blood before they too fogged out of existence. As if slashed by an invisible blade… Taking every bit of effort she could muster, she searched around for her rescuer. Her eyes settled on a pair of boots standing to her right, craning her head up she brought her gaze to meet a pair of cold, ice-blue eyes and held the unfriendly stare. 

All of a sudden her wounds seemed like nothing compared to the flood of emotion and confusion she experienced when she realized who it was. But her body refused to function from blood loss and she whispered hoarsely, "Trunks…?" Before falling into unconsciousness…

TBC… 

That one was slightly longer than normal but you all deserved it. My chapters have slowly become shorter due to my laziness so I'll try to keep a decent length from now on. 

Be kind, sign a review! Even if you already have! I like to hear what you thought about individual chapters rather than my whole story in general. My thanks to those of you who do. J

I'll be posting up fanart from my fic too when I get around to it so feel free to visit my site: [www.angelfire.com/rpg/apocalypse006/index.html][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/rpg/apocalypse006/index.html



	13. Blur from the past

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

****

November 27th: I should have got this one up sooner but I was banned from the Internet for 4 weeks -_-; (It had something to do with a sibling disagreement.) So I've finally managed to get back online and bring my newest chapter. Some have asked how long will my whole fic be? Hmm… Haven't really looked at that yet. I've already got the ending done in my head now all I have to do is make everything link up. I'm approximating the total will be around 20 chapters. But you never know, could be less, could be more. ^_~ 

Katt006 

****

(Saga #2 Keeping the faith.)

*Dedicated to my friend Samoan Gard

CHAPTER 13:

The world was thrown into a black shadow as Malon passed out. The last thing she saw was her most trusted childhood friend standing over her with an ice cold stare drilling right through her already foggy vision. 

"Pathetic." Mumbled the form looming over her. Trunks nudged Malon's body with his boot before turning to the other three females now standing in defensive positions. "Did you honestly believe that you could escape Master Kodas' and my power Charie?" Asked the Lavender-haired young man flatly.

Charie's eyes held an element of fear but she kept calm and took several cautious steps backwards.

"You know this person?" Impa asked. Charie gave a stiff nod, very much alert and aware of this man's powers.

"I'll make sure you don't escape me this time." Trunks declared in a monotone voice. In the blink of an eye he had disappeared, or rather moved so incredibly fast that he was nothing but a shadowy blur in the night. Sensing his move, Charie leapt from where she was standing and over to near where her friend's body lay. Impa and Zelda both ran into the fray to join the battle but were hurled back by an unseen force that flung the women crashing onto the hard dirt some meters away. Charie poised her dagger, ready for an attack of her own. She knew she couldn't win, not against this powerful titian …not yet anyway… Feeling movement behind her, she swung her dagger in a swift arc as she turned to face the opposite direction. However instead of hitting her target, her target hit her. An enormous pain erupted from her stomach as Trunks ploughed his fist into it. A sickening crack was heard as she felt several of her ribs break and she instantly came crashing down beside her previously fallen comrade.

"Now this is where I finish you off you irritating piece of shit." He seethed as a ball of Ki erupted in his palm. But the orb of fire was never unleashed upon its victim. Trunks let the ball fizzle away into nothingness with a shocked look on his face and wincing, he gazed down at where a dagger was protruding from his calf, his own blood dribbling over the blade and down the back of his boot. His expression quickly switched to a glare as he met eyes with his attacker. Malon had regained conscience and, reaching for her dagger, instinctively plunged it into the flesh of the person who was attacking her friend.

"Trunks… why? Why are you doing this?" She choked in a barley audible whisper. "Don't you remember me? Us?"

Charie was shocked as all the coldness in Trunks' eyes melted in a single instant. He dropped to his knees from his pain and leant close to Malon's face. "You…" He brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face. "You seem so familiar." The fiery haired Hylian saw a spark of recognition in the sayian's eyes. Malon grew hopeful and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, sensing some sort of inner torment from her him. However it was short lived. The shadow and icy features clouded over again. "Don't touch me." He growled. 

The young woman was taken aback by his sudden change in behaviour and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"I… don't know you." He stated roughly, struggling to stand back up with his injury. Trunks leant heavily on his good leg and stared down at Charie, weighing up how he should finish her off. But he paid dearly for his time idling. Impa had crept up behind him and drew back her sword before executing a powerful thrust through the man's shoulder. The metallic tip burst out the other side of his torso in a spray of crimson liquid. The sayian screamed in more agony than the injured Malon had done previously, falling to his knees once more before sliding onto the ground and passing out. 

The group just stood there for a while after the danger had passed. Malon felt her vision fog, Dizziness threatening to black out her world once more. "Well what do we do with this lug?" Impa asked, kicking Trunks in the ribs. The sayian gave a pained moan. 

"Stop that Impa." Malon commanded, a little groggily now. "He's no threat to us at the moment…"

"What do you mean no threat!? He nearly killed us all!" She retorted. However Malon didn't hear, she had fallen out of conscience again. The older warrior sighed and gathered the younger woman up into her arms. She looked over to where Zelda was helping Charie to lean against her, then back down to the man on the floor. "I say we leave him here."

Zelda nodded.

"We should kill him while he's down." Seethed Charie bitterly.

"No!" Malon had once again come round. "He's not a bad guy honestly. You all saw the look in his eyes. Something's wrong and I won't leave him!" 

Zelda eyed the girl carefully before walking over to the fallen sayian. 

"Your highness be careful!" Impa cautioned before following the royal herself. The princess knelt down in the blood that was pooling from the man's various wounds. She placed her hands over Trunks' face and chest before proceeding to close her eyes. Both sayian and hylian lit up in a golden glow, a look of total concentration upon the young woman's features. The others stood in awe, having faith that the princess knew what she was doing. After several moments the light faded and Zelda opened her eyes, leaning back to silently regard the man in front of her.

"So what did you just do?" Impa asked. 

Zelda smiled at the group, however a bit sadly. "Malon speaks the truth. His heart is pure. However he has been manipulated and forced into evil ways. This is conflicting harshly with his soul and it is suffering." Her eyes softened in plea. "We can't leave him here like this. We'll return to camp with him and I'll try healing him myself. Maybe you should have a talk to him Malon, seems he has a soft spot for you."

Charie gritted her teeth. "You're crazy. He'll kill us all if given the chance! He's a disciple of Kodas."

Malon reached over to Charie who was now standing next to Impa and took her hand. "Please understand Charie." She begged. "I know he is an enemy to you, but he isn't to us and I care very much for him. I'm sure he will come round sooner or later and return to the being the friend I once knew."

Impa considered her words. "She does have a point Charie. I knew him in the past as well, if only for the shortest of time."

Charie finally nodded, she was outnumbered. _'I just hope they know this boy like they think they do.'_

* * *

It was almost midnight when the girls returned to the campsite. Link was lying on his side fast asleep in front of an almost non-existent fire. The own perched on his hip, also in slumber. Navi was floating above the dying fire and yelped in worry at the wounded and tired group slowly approaching. Charie limped and cradled a tired and heavily wounded Malon. Zelda and Impa both carried an unconscious Trunks. They walked to where Link slept and dropped the sayian down near him, waking the hylian up. 

"Mmm? Wha…. AHHH!!!" He cried as he leapt to his feet, throwing off the owl. "What it IT doing here?"

Malon shot Link an angry glare. "IT has a NAME you know!!!"

Link looked over at the fiery haired girl then over to the others. "What happened to you all?"

* * *

An hour later the group were seated in various positions around the camp. Wounds were tended to and bandaged while Impa did her best to re-tell what had happened. 

Malon sat away from everyone, behind a tree. A heavily bandaged Trunks laying still unconscious beside her. She continually winced at her throbbing wounds and tried her best to keep still avoiding more pain whenever she moved. Footsteps sounded behind her but she didn't want to turn her neck, she knew it was Zelda anyway because the steps sounded graceful, could only be a royal.

"Hey there." She greeted. "You seemed so lonely over here. But then again I suppose you have Trunks to keep you company too." The royal knelt behind the farm girl and placed her hands lightly over her shoulders. 

"Hmm? What are you d--"

"Hush."

Malon felt a small surge of power flow through her body. She looked around and found that her and Zelda were both glowing a bright gold, Trunks had earlier. After a while the magic faded and Zelda leant back in exhaustion. "There." She huffed in satisfaction. At first Malon was at a loss for what the royal had accomplished then she found that she could move around with practically no pain at all. She peered under a bandage and found her gashes no longer looked so gruesome. 

"I cleaned out and healed a bit of your wounds. They should be much less painful now, and heal more quickly."

"Thanks you Zelda."

Zelda nodded in acknowledgment then moved over to Trunks, attempting the same healing ritual. She closed her eyes and they both glowed once again, but it was short lived. Zelda was flung back several feet by an unseen force. Malon looked down at Trunks, expecting his to open his eyes but he remained the same. "What happened?" She asked, concerned. 

"I can't heal him. I'm sorry Malon." She looked down at the ground in guilt, blaming herself even though the problem existed with the other person. "His soul is in too much turmoil and I can't get a stable grasp." 

Malon heaved a sigh and slumped. "Perhaps it is for the best. Just in case he's in no mode for negotiation."

* * *

The fire had died down to the soft red glow of embers. Sleep threatened Malon and she was willingly giving into it. But before she was completely consumed in darkness, a stir from beside her caused her to rouse. She quickly turned to see Trunks trying to sit up. Crawling to sit beside him she pushed him back down. "You mustn't." she instructed. Trunks glared at her but let allowed himself to be placed back down.

"Where the hell am I?" He choked. 

"At our campsite. You rescued me and I was just returning the favour, since you're injured." Malon informed.

"Well perhaps I wouldn't BE injured if you and that other bitch hadn't attacked me." He seethed.

Malon winced at his bitter words. "Well then why did you save me?"

Silence followed. 

"I don't know. Just acted I guess." He seemed more subdued now, confused now that the question had been put out into the open. 

"So do you remember us? Do you still remember me? My Dad? Dentre?"

"…yes I do. I didn't want to believe it earlier but it's true. I though you were all killed."

Malon smiled. "It has been seven years." She pointed out and explained to him about their time-travel and time spent with the Sage of Time.

"I've been training. Lord Kodas is insane and very powerful and he pushed me to my limits but in the end it all paid off. I reached my goal of becoming a super sayian."

"I remember you telling me about that transformation many years ago." Malon reminisced. "Do you know who locked away Ganon--" Malon was cut off by a recent memory. _'Great forces battled over Hyrule.. Their selfish and reckless fighting left a most of Hyrule in ruins.'_ Came the voice of the old woman they met when first entering the future. _'One was an evil looking man with dark skin, the other a young man with brilliant gold hair.' _She gasped. "It… It was you wasn't it?"

The lavender haired boy nodded. 

"Then that makes us allies. We all want the same thing. Why not work together?" Malon chirped with enthusiasm. 

"Kodas told me to destroy a group of people looking for the three gods of destruction. He said that they would all get in the way. That is you people is it not? Then that makes us enemies."

"Do you want to kill us?"

"…No. But I have to."

Malon heaved a sigh. _'Things never turn out the way you want them to dammit.'_

They sat in silence for quite a while. Malon finally looked over and found the young man sleeping. She couldn't resist the urge to trail her fingers down his cheek. "I'll get through to you yet, just wait and see. Following your heart is more important than following your Master."

* * *

Malon groaned groggily as the early morning sunlight penetrated her eyelids. Thoughts of last night flooded through her and she sat up, looking beside her at a now empty space. _'Was it all just a dream?'_

"He was in no condition to have left." Zelda approached with a plate of food and handed it to the other girl. "His wounds were far to serious. However I guess I expected that he would not stay."

"He remained a threat to us and he knew it." Malon said quietly, looking down at the mush that seemed to pass as nourishment. Obviously Impa had cooked. 

"I have a feeling that it won't be the last we seem of him." Zelda smiled reassuringly. 

"So where are we heading today?"

"Charie's home town apparently, Yurito. Then we set off for the northern ranges. Charie tells me that's where the god of destruction, Manzer is located."

"So when do we leave?" 

"As soon as we pack all our stuff and get Link and Impa motivated. Which means we probably won't be going anywhere till midday." 

* * *

__

Midday…

"I hate the weather here." Impa mumbled from under the large baggage upon her back, that looked to be about twice the size as she was. "Freezin my ass off one minute, boiling it the next."

"It's getting dark." Malon pointed out, ignoring the woman's pointless wining. The group all craned their necks skyward. Above them loomed a dark purple mist that seemed to be concentrated around a town several leagues into the distance. "Is that Yurito?"

"Yes, tis my home town." Charie informed.

"It looks like the same mist that was looming around Hyrule." Zelda pointed out. "How strange that it is only dense in one area." 

A deafening screech echoed behind them and the group turned to face a strange yet threatening looking creature. "Griffon." Stated Charie. "Half lion, half eagle. Usually hunt in packs. I had a feeling we may run into some monsters." 

As if on cue two more screeches were herd from behind. Charie instantly whipped out her daggers, Zelda her Boomerang and Impa and Link slid out their swords. Malon knew she couldn't fight in her condition but Impa tossed her the blade that sat inside her boot in case the girl needed to protect herself.

The first one lunged for Charie and she nimbly dodged, but the pain from her ribs began to flare at the fast movement and strain. She doubled over as the Griffon took to the sky, ready to attack from the air. It swooped low, claws extended. "I got your back." Link yelled and intercepted the blow, slicing the monster's wing off. It screeched and crashed to the floor before disappearing in a grey smoke. "So these ones are composed of magic too."

One landed on Impa's bag that she carried on her back. Impa stumbled back and fell backwards landing on the Griffon with her bag. "Haha!" She cried in triumph. Try getting out from under there, now you know how I feel. She knelt over and ran her blade into it's vulnerable side.

The final griffon screeched in anger at the shift in balance of power and found itself grossly outnumbered. It took to the skies and faded into the purple mist. 

"You see its creatures like these that prevent the towns folk from leaving." Charie informed. "We best get a move on before we run into any more of them."

The group set off once again, at a much quicker pace this time. Link took over carrying the large baggage. From the corner of her eye Zelda noticed him halt, she slowed down herself and let the others walk ahead. "What's wrong?" She asked a look of worry crossing her features.

Link stared at the northern ranges poking from the horizon in the distance and didn't answer. It was then that Zelda noticed that dark empty look in his eyes that she had seen while coming through the tunnel. Her concern grew. "Link…?"

"WHAT!?" He snapped, causing her to stumble back several steps in surprise.

Instantly his eyes returned normal. "Oh…" he mumbled, seeming just as surprised as she did. "…uh, sorry. Don't know what came over me." By this time the rest of the group had stopped and looked back at the couple in curiosity. "But I'm alright now nothing's wrong!" His tone quickly turned happy again and he walked past Zelda back towards the group. "Sorry bout that."

Zelda was not fooled by his tone. _'No Link, there is something very wrong…'_

TBC…

Next chapter is gonna be a major one. ^.^ That chapter was a bit of a rush-job because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. And I've have gotten ahead of myself this time and have already written it all up. All that's left is to type it. So it won't be a long wait I promise! 


	14. Manzer

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**December 30th:** I know I should have had this up before I left for holidays but I guess I just ran out to time. Not too much to say again, besides read and sign a review ^_~ (They give me the incentive to keep going! ^o^)

Katt006 

**(Saga #3 The Gods.)**

CHAPTER 14:

It took them a further two hours till they reached the gates of the eerily dark village. Navi flew high above their heads, attempting to get a better look. "This fog's so thick I can't see twenty meters ahead of me." She stated, squinting into the dark purple haze.

Charie motioned to the others with her hand. "Follow me."

She led them through the depressing streets. Most of the people had abandoned from the sight, shutting themselves up in their homes or huddling in a dark corner between structures. Only very few walked the streets, coughing and wheezing. The stress and ill-health clearly evident upon their thin and pale faces. 

They finally halted, before them stood a long two-storey building made from large stone bricks and thin wooden roof. Two children were playing outside, running around in circles, leaving the dark mist to circle behind them. One of the children, a small girl, stopped in her tracks and looked up at the approaching crowd. "Oh look!" She cried, beginning to run towards them.

"Stay away from them Angel." Stated the other child, an older-looking boy with long brown hair. He caught up to her and grabbed her upper-arm. "We don't want visitors to think that we're beggars."

The girl nodded but still shook him off and turned to face him, excitement glowing from her deep Azure eyes. "But it's Charie! She's come back to us!" With that she turned and ran towards the other woman, arms outstretched.

Charie smiled and knelt down, folding the girl in her arms. She was around nine years old with the most light blue hair, appearing almost white. It was obvious that her strange colouring had given her the name. "Hey there Angel." Charie greeted warmly. "How are all the children going, oh… and the Nuns? Is everyone all right?

"Most of the children are fine, however some are fading away from us." She said quietly, with maturity much above her age. "Both sisters are under a lot of stress, but they keep smiling." 

Charie patted the girl on the head and stood back up. "We'll have to go in and pay them a visit." She smiled and turned back to the group. "We'll stop here for a while, get some rest, re-stock and prepare to set off later in the evening."

* * *

A while later the travellers found themselves in a small but cosy room located at the back of the building. They were comfortably seated around a circular wooden table in the company of two nuns. "I had lived in this orphanage ever since I could remember." Charie informed her companions, indicating the two nuns beside her. "Sister Mary and Sister Joan found me as an infant and brought me up here. When I turned sixteen I was allowed to leave, however I ended up staying and helping out for many more years instead."  

"We didn't know Charie's parents." Stated Sister Joan. "But we still wish to know who her parents were, those small wings on her back have awed us for years. We still haven't come across anything like it."

"The children? How are they all coping in general?" Zelda asked with concern. "When we came in here, the children I passed in the hall looked pale and weak."

It was Sister Mary's who spoke. "Their condition deteriorates daily. But they still possess high spirits and laughter, that's what keeps them going. As for our village, the unbalanced life force is taking its toll on everyone and we can't leave because of the magical creatures that await us in the fields just beyond the village boundaries. Honestly I don't know how much longer we will all last." 

"And you still manage to keep a smile on your face." Navi said, taking a seat on Sister Mary's shoulder. "You are very strong woman."

"Well we can't just give up hope." Sister Joan spoke up. "Besides, we can't afford to have the children knowing just how much trouble we are in. It's their hopes and high spirits that will keep them going for longer than anybody else."

Charie turned to Sister Joan and took both of the woman's hands into her own. "I have felt too helpless for far too long, but now I have found the people that will liberate us all from this crisis and destroy Gannondorf's spirit once and for all."

"There is something about you people," noted the Sister.  "And we believe in all of you. Please let us aid you in your quest by providing as much as you need."  

* * *

The group set off once again early that night, leaving the unnecessary bulk of their baggage back at the village so they only carried their weapons and a small backpack of necessities and firebrands. It was around midnight by the time they reached the entrance to a vast cave that lay at the foot of a towering snow-capped mountain range. "In here lies the spirit of destruction, Manzer." Charie informed, speaking as though she was some sort of tour guide again. "This is also one of the borders of our realm."   

"So we just waltz right in there, then what?" Link asked. 

Charie shrugged. "What makes you think I know what else is in here? I know just as much as you."

_'You seem to know a hell of a lot more than we do about our own journey though…' _Impa thought suspiciously. Charie gave the older woman a quick glance as though she somehow heard the thought. Impa turned away, slightly surprised at the other's insight. She supposed they had no choice but to trust her, she hadn't led them into a trap _so far_…

They entered the first cavern. It was almost a sphere in shape built up with solid stone walls. there were no exits around them except for a hole in the roof, leading into an above opening. 

"So I guess we just fly up there." Link stated with bland sarcasm.

"Nope." Impa stated, inspecting the cavern as a whole. "We climb. See?" She pointed up at the hole and to a length of rope dangling from its edge. "It's the remains of a rope ladder. If we stand on each others shoulders one at a time, we should be able to reach it." With that Impa knelt down and Link stood up on her shoulders in a crouching position. He grabbed Impa's upheld hands to steady himself as she grunted and stood back up. "Can you reach?" 

Link finally let go of his support and reached overhead to the piece of moss-covered rope. "Got it."

"Good." She stepped away and left Link to dangle. Navi flew up to him and began to tickle him under the arms. "Hey that's not even funny!" He hissed to the fairy. She giggled and followed as he pulled himself up and into the shaft above. Malon was next up, followed by Zelda. "How are you going to get up Charie?" Zelda called down when she reached the top.

"I obviously can't get up. So I guess I'll wait here and guard the entrance." She smiled. 

Impa gave the other woman a sharp and suspicious look. "You're leaving us? I'm sure those things on your back can propel you to at LEAST some height."

Charie shook her head. "They are far too small to support my weight. I will wait for your return. Remember what I told the sisters, I really do believe that you people can gather up what is necessary to destroy Gannondorf. I believe in all of you." 

Impa's glare softened a bit.

'Trust me' Charie mouthed silently.

Reluctantly Impa nodded, they didn't have a choice did they?

* * *

The next chamber they entered was long and tall. Located in the middle were two shafts of blue flame. "Strange colour for fire, but fire all the same." Impa commented as she knelt down to extract three brands from their backpack. "This may well be our last chance to light these." From that chamber, a dark corridor followed. 

They walked down it for what seemed like hours. 

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Impa mumbled. "I swore I'd never enter a small, dark, long confined space ever again…"

"I hope this tunnel doesn't go on for too much longer." Zelda commented, ignoring Impa's complaining. 

"Maybe Charie tricked us and we have been led into a trap." Accused Impa.

"I highly doubt that." 

"And why are you so trusting of her? Doesn't it seem strange that she knows a lot more than we do?"

"No. Her life force is kind. I sense no threat from her, trust my intuition dear Impa." The royal said wisely. 

Link had been walking at the back of the group before his head erupted with a horrific pain. He let out a short but agonized yell and fell to his knees, clutching his head in both hands. A voice began to chant in his head, the same eerie voice that had assaulted his senses several times before. But this time it was stronger, MUCH stronger.

Zelda was at his side instantly, her hand on his shoulder. "Link! What is it? What's wrong?!"

"He's calling me…" He choked out

"What? Who is?!"

Link didn't reply. His eyes had turned back into that dark, haunted expression. He looked back over at the rest of the group. "You are not needed here anymore." He stated in a voice that was not his own. 

"HELP!!!" Cried a voice from behind them. They turned and gasped. A huge hand and crawled through the wall and had a tight hold around Malon's waist. What horrified them even further was that it was pulling Malon back through the wall with it. 

"Oh no. Malon!" Impa extracted her sword and rushed towards her friend. A second hand fell from the roof and lifted Impa high into the air before she could reach her target. It quickly pulled her through the ceiling before she could turn her blade to it. 

"Impa… vanished!?" Navi cried. '_I remember these things… Link and I have encountered them once before.' _Before Navi could think up plan of escape, if one was possible, a third hand ploughed her through the wall as though it was simply swatting a fly. Malon had somehow reached into her quiver and extracted an arrow. She drew in an uneven breath before plunging the sharp metal head into one of the fingers that bound her. The hand shuddered and quickly released her, retreating back through the wall. She then looked over to Zelda and Link. "Don't worry Zelda I'll rescue you… both of you." _'Somehow'_  

She suddenly felt something grasp her ankle. "Another? Oh god hel--" And in a flash she was roughly dragged through the floor. Leaving only a daunting silence. Zelda suddenly began to feel very afraid. All of her friends were gone, dead? No she wouldn't believe that. She couldn't. "Link?" She asked softly.

He replied by gripping a tight hand around her throat. Zelda tried desperately to pry his hands off but his grip was like steel and she soon found her attempts useless. So she tried to physically lash out at him with her fists but he kept her at a distance and she simply flailed at the air. Knowing nothing else to do she kicked him in the stomach and dug her nails into his arm, drawing blood. But the warrior didn't even flinch. 

By this time Zelda was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, however somewhere she found the strength to talk. "Link, this isn't you. Something… has come over you. …I… sense an evil force… You must fight it!!"

Link seemed unchanged by her words at first but after a while the princess saw inner-conflict reflecting in his eyes.

* * *

Link stood ankle-deep in clear water, facing nothing but an impenetrable mist in every direction. 

The dark outline of a figure loomed several meters ahead, floating in mid-air. Link took several bold steps forward and was able to make the person out in more detail. The man looked to be in his early 30s, with straight black hair that touched his shoulders and the palest grey eyes Link had ever seen. Light blue robes bellowed about him in a non-existent breeze, sparks of blue lightening withered about his form, giving off a frightful feel of power. 

"You cannot win against me Link." He said with a smirk of amusement. "In a way, I've already beaten you."

"Where are we and what do you mean by 'beaten'?" Link said in a dangerously low tone, eyes narrowing.

"I've already taken control of most of your mind and your physical self. I control your every move as we speak. Where we are now is a mental projection of conscious plain. In other words… a physical form of the dark abyss in your mind. This is where you're at inner-conflict with yourself. This is where you are weakest and it's also where you fought Dark Link back in your past." 

How did he know all this? It HAD to be Manzer. Link held the glare but remained silent. 

"Well?" If possible, Manzer's features turned even more maniacal. "Aren't you going to fight me? Aren't you angry? You do know that I hold the life… and death of the one most dear to you in the palm of my… or rather YOUR hand."

Link's eyes widened. "Zelda…"

"Yes! Fight me Link!" The man threw a blue bolt of lightening at him. Link nimbly dodged it, letting the energy hit the water. His teeth gritted in pain as the ankle-deep water conducted the electricity and sent thousands of vaults through him. He stumbled down to his knees in the water then scrambled back to his feet just as quickly. Instinctively, he reached behind his back for either his sword or shield but to his horror, found himself unarmed. The realization distracted him and Manzer had let loose another surging energy bolt. It hit Link directly on target and sent the young man flying backwards through the air to land heavily on the hard, water covered stone floor. 

"Weakling." Manzer mumbled as four blue pulsing orbs of static formed around Link and began to circle him. The Hylian looked at them and then bowed his head in defeat, slowly closing his eyes._ 'I suppose this is the inevitable…'  _

* * *

Zelda noticed that Link's grip had loosened a little and she leaned forward to stroke his cheek soothingly. She too had closed her eyes, in concentration, and was now glowing a bright gold. _'I will lend you the strength you need Link' _

* * *

Impa couldn't remember what had happened. One minute they had been all dragged impossibly through solid stone walls by giant dark hands, the next minute all of them were sitting unharmed, back at the entrance to the cave. 

"Whaaaat?" Impa sat on the ground and scratched her head in disbelief. "How the hell did we end up out here dammit!? What WERE those things?"

"You were dragged back out here by them." Charie informed, extending a hand to pull the other woman up. "They are a nuisance, but harmless." 

"Oh! What about Zelda! We must go back in and save her!" Malon cried in distress. 

"Shiiit How could I have almost forgotten!?" Impa swore.

"It will take you far too long to reach them." Stated Charie. 

"So what do we do?" Navi buzzed anxiously about the Floxian's head. 

"We wait."

"Give me a break!" Yelled Impa, furious. "Out future-queen is probably dying out there! Then there's Link, who seemed possessed by something. You expect us to just stand back and let them kill eachother?"

"No Impa I don't. But please do them one favour; show that you have more faith in your friends."

* * *

Link looked up as the blue orbs finally ceased to circle and now hurtled towards him, bringing doom. Link squeezed his eyes shut once again, waiting for the impact. 

It never came.

Just before they reached him a bright yellow frocefield materialized about him, causing the orbs to disintegrate upon collision. _"Don't give up Link."_ Zelda's voice echoed from what seemed to be everywhere at once. _"You must keep fighting."_

Link struggled back to his feet, confused. "Huh? Zelda?" He yelled into the mist. "Fight? How… I don't have any weapons!!"

_"Oh Link. You don't need weapons in order to defeat an enemy."_

The Hylian felt a strange throbbing sensation from his hand. Turning his palm over revealed a glowing triangle. _'The Triforce piece… My power!'_

_"Yes!"_ Said Zelda happily. _"Use it!"_

Knowing what to do now, Link held his fist up and let the golden light penetrate through the mist. Manzer was left vulnerable as he floated, eyes transfixed on the symbol. Link took one step forward, then another, until he was standing right before the god of destruction. 

"Strength…" The god whispered in awe.

Link cocked his head to one side in question.

"You possess strength, and power." Manzer smiled genuinely. "Not only within yourself but in your love and friendship with others. This quality of 'power' is a key element that cannot be achieved on ones own, because it will corrupt ever the purist of hearts. Stick by your friends and allow them to aid you."

Link dropped the glowing light from his hand and nodded in acceptance of his words.

The god began to glow light blue. "I, Manzer. God of destruction, Symbol of power in correspondence to the Triforce, acknowledge your strength and friendship and hereby submit myself to your cause."

He finally erupted in a blinding flash of light that slowly condensed into a small blue glass sphere. Link bent down and extracted it from where it bobbed in the water.

* * *

The next minute, Link blinked in surprise as he found himself back in the cave. His eyes darted to where he had a firm grasp on Zelda's neck. Too stunned to do anything but gape at the scene before him. How could he have done such a thing without knowing?

"Umm… perhaps you should just… let go." Came Zelda's raspy response to his expression. "I can sort of… breathe better then."

Her words brought Link out of his daze and he hurried to comply with her statement, releasing her. The royal rubbed at her reddened and bruised neck for a while, slowly taking in lung fulls of air. 

Link was stuck for words for once. "Zelda… I'm…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "It's alright, I understand. Did you get it?"

Link nodded and held up the shining blue sphere. "Yes. Manzer."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Impa laughed, examining the glass ball for herself after they had re-united with Zelda and Link. "One down, two to go! How far away is the next one Charie?"

"Several leagues in that direction," She pointed to a distant point in the valley. "Apparently it can be found within the town of Reshita. Don't ask me how though, it's a pretty strange place for a great god of destruction to reside if you ask me."

As the group moved further from the cave, none noticed the dark shadow perched upon one of the higher ledges that had been watching and listening the whole time. "So they are collecting the spirits of the three gods of destruction…" Trunks said thoughtfully to himself. "I thought they were nothing but mere legend but this proves it, they really do exist and that means that Kodas and I will be in need of them." He kicked off the small stony platform and hovered in the air. "Reshita eh? Looks like they may be in for a little competition for this next one." And with that he exploded into a force of ki and blasted off into the direction of the town.

The group all heard his exit and turned to see the light blue ki trail shimmering off into the distance in the early morning sunlight.

"Trunks." Malon said to nobody in particular. 

"Do you think he's headed off to Reshita?" Link asked. "Who knows how much of our conversation he heard at the foot of the mountain."

Charie nodded. "He's gone in that direction. So it certainly looks like it."

"Great!" Impa clapped her hands together with enthusiasm. "This is gonna get interesting. Just make sure you don't leave me out of all the action this time." 

Malon looked down in worry, did this mean they had to fight Trunks as their enemy again?

TBC…

Well I hope we all enjoyed that one! ^_^ Once again I give a HUGE thanks to all my viewers who read this fic and support me. I couldn't have gone this far without you all ^o^. Till next time.


	15. Because I care...

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**August 17th: I should have got this one up sooner… ok maybe 6 months sooner ^^;; so sorry. I'm still writing this and I WILL finish this! I have a good ending planned. I just need some motivation from my fans sometimes. And I thank my friend 'Fire' for that! You never gave up! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  **

Katt006 

**(Saga #3 The gods.)**

CHAPTER 15:

"You look so sad, why don't you stay with them Charie?" Malon asked, walking alongside the older woman.  

The group had headed back to Charie's village after gaining possession of Manzer. They gathered up all their travel gear and bid final farewells to everyone at the orphanage before setting off in the direction of the next town. 

Charie looked over at Malon, forcing a smile of reassurance for her friend.

"It's alright, I'm sure they will manage on their own… But I'm sure gonna miss them." Then she quirked into a genuine smile. "Besides, you folks wouldn't know where you were going without me."

Malon returned the smile, knowing it was true. 

"Well, on that subject, how for away is the other town from here?"

"Several leagues. Should arrive there by early tomorrow morning."

"We're taking another break!" Impa yelled from where she strode several meters ahead of the group. "I've spotted a nice spot just over the hill."

Charie shrugged. "Or at the rate she's going, tomorrow night."

* * *

They had set up camp for half the night, choosing to leave before the sun rose due to the amount of breaks Impa had already stalled them with. Charie was engrossed with washing out various blankets and clothing in the nearby stream, Navi dancing about her head chattering non-stop about all the adventures her and Link had shared. Impa had also made herself useful, offering to sharpen and mend blunt or broken weapons.

Malon was busy concentrating on mastering her bow and arrow. Zelda had been skillful with it previously and had given the farm girl lessons as they traveled. Now all she had to do was steady her aim…

Link sat before the campfire that night, turning the glowing blue orb in his hands absentmindedly. Zelda was busy cooking a quick meal over the fire, she was wearing a simple blue dress, her hair flowing down around her back like spun gold.  However, she couldn't help noticing the troubled and far-away look the other hylian's eyes. Her brow furrowed in concern as she chose to accompany him.

"You look like you have a lot on your shoulders." She commented, lowering herself close to his side. 

"Only the world." He replied in a distant monotone.

"I understand that this will be an enormous task for you… no, …for all of us."

Link looked up at her. The firelight dancing across her smiling face gave the princess an aura of wisdom, kindness such and understanding that Link had overlooked until now. She also looked pretty in that dress, as simple as it was… then he noticed he was blushing. He looked down shyly hoping to hide it.

Zelda took it as a negative sign of depression and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing his face to glow an even darker shade of red.

"You don't have to fight this alone. We are all with you, till the end." Her hand tightened in reassurance. "So don't shut us out."

Link was unresponsive at first but managed to finally reply. "Thank you Zelda. It means a great deal to me."

Zelda suddenly smiled, mischievously. She craned her head down so she looked at Link's down turned profile. "You've blushing aren't you?" She began to laugh, a rare yet beautiful sound. "It's so cute!"

If possible, Link blushed even more. 

She moved her hand from his shoulder to pat him childishly on the head before getting up and returning to her cooking. A small smile still lingering on her lips.

Link sighed, placed the orb softly on the ground and got up to join Impa with tending their weapons. Now he had more on his mind than just the fate of the world…

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Malon exclaimed, craning her neck up the steep mountainside to view the town of Reshita. The actual town itself was situated halfway up the mountain, built into the side of a mountain and placed amazingly into an immensely enormous hollowed-out cavity. Some dwellings were built into the walls and some lay on the exposed plateau that catered for half of the city.  The other half was protected by the large cavity that continued up to form the rest of the mountain. 

"How the heck did they build it all the way up there!?" Impa questioned, skeptical of what she saw before her.

Charie didn't reply, she just led them to the large entrance at the foot of the mountain. It was a tall opening with fire brands lighting the whole area efficiently. They could see that the ground slopped upwards and spiralled around on a semi-steep gradient. "We head up there by use of this sloping tunnel. It's a pretty long walk might I add." Charie informed, once again in her efficient tour-guide voice.

"Oh great!" Impa clapped her hands together in mock enthusiasm. "What do you know…more tunnels…"

"Well if you perfered, we could fly." Charie smiled sweetly.

"Fly? How?"

"Well if you don't know… and if I don't know, then I suggest you begin stretching because it's gonna be a fair hike."   

* * *

Up in the city, the townsfolk shuffled about their daily routine, seemingly ignorant of the God Of Destruction that lay dormant among their dwellings. However, these people knew much more than they were letting on and that angered Trunks considerably. He leaned up against a protective railing overlooking the vast valley, the setting sun doucing his figure in a deep orange. He had wasted no time in asking the locals if they housed the god. The people just shook their heads, shrugged, laughed or asked Trunks if he was mentally disabled. Trunks had a gut feeling they knew exactley what he asked for… and now the sayian was tossing up wether he should totally annailahlate the place and chase it out that way.

No…

Something inside told him that wasn't going to help.

"Damn consience." He muttered and turned from the railing… suddenly looking down into the beady eyes of a shrivaled, short, bald old man. He shifted his weight cane to feet as he tapped the sayian on the shoulder with the wooden stick.  "You, m'boy are lookin for trouble." He said smiling.

Trunks opened his mouth to tell this man exactly what he was looking for but decided against it, not wanting to be humiliated any further. However, he didn't have to open his mouth to receive that from this man.

"You're that crazy lad that thinks some sort of god rests dormant here." He croaked, raising an eyebrow.

Trunk's features darkened. "I am not crazy, the people of this town are the simpletons!" he protested, raising his hands in mock innocence.

"Perhaps it is YOU who are the simpleton."

The sayian had had enough of this insulting by now. "I've heard enough of your crap old man!" He growled. "Or maybe it would help if I levelled this city before you hmmm?"

The old man shrugged, ignoring the taunt. "And what would that prove boy? That you're strong? Harsh, destructive and cruel? To get anywhere in this life you need to use your head before your muscle. You need to posess a sense of right and wrong, justice and wisdom. Only then, will you find what you seek.

Trunks raised his eyebrow in question. Since when could anything be obtained without the use of force? Fighting and destruction solved everything. "Here's something to think about." Trunks said in a monotone. "If I had a problem with someone, then I killed him. The problem wouldn't be there anymore would it?"

"The problem wasn't solved, only buried."

Trunks threw his hands up in the air, angry. "Enough! I'll do as I see fit in order to obtain my goal."

The old man chuckled. "Then burn this place to the ground, kill everyone here, stain your soul with more blood. I assure you, you will not find what you seek."

"The god will have no choice but to show itself. I will find it eventually, you can't stop me."

"But it it the god you actually seek dear boy?" With this the man smiled. A warm kind smile.

The sayian was taken aback at this but came back with a reply after pausing,"…yes …ofcourse it is!" His voice came out unexpectedly uneasy. The man's smile widened and Trunk's shot him an icy glare before turning on his heels and stalking off, attempting to distance himself from this man as much as possible.

Why did he suddenly feel so unsure? What mind games did that old git use on him? He could get anything he wanted on his own and using pure strength to accomplish it. What he wanted now were the gods of destruction… right? All he needed was his power… right? It was the right way to do things. Destruction and power solved everything.

That man was just trying to chase him awaym, he was wrong…

_'And i'm right… aren't I?'_

* * *

"How do the city dwellers deal with this?" Impa whined, stumbling over her own feet.

Charie looked back at the complaining woman, a weak smile upon her face. "The people become fit. They are quite used to this steep passageway now." 

"Fit!? You're saying that I am unfit?"

Charie winked mishchieviously and ignored the question. "We're just about there."

After several more minutes the group emerged into the light, greeted by the loud bustle of a bust town. Apart from the whole structure of the amazing place, also they found to their amazement the grassy sloped surrounding the high city were cultivated with farmlands and wooly grazing animals that none had seen before.

"So this is how they all thrive up here…" Zelda commented excitedly. "They are completley self-sufficient. How Brilliant! They use all their resources so economically."

Link gave the princess a swift sideways glance, folding his arms in a thoughtful yet bored gesture. "It's a nice town, that's all great… but what now? Where do we find this Hobbs? It seems like a strange place to find a god of destruction…"

"Gods are more like normal people than you think." Charie informed. "Many people accept that factor and learn to live with them."

"But first things first!" Impa interupted. "I'm starved."

"But we must find Hobbs." Zelda tried to reason.

"Before Trunks does…" Added Malon quietly.

Impa put up a silencing hand. Our stomachs have been talking all day and we haven't eaten since last night. "We won't be finding any gods if we all drop dead from starvation."

The group followed the woman to a makeshift stall and ordered them some form of nourishment.

"Corn!?" Link asked in surprise. "Visiting this city is a novelty, why didn't you pick something a little more appatising? We can eat corn anytime!"

Impa took a large bite out of the yellow vegetable. "It's not JUST corn." She mumbled around a mouthful. "It's got garlic butter and pepper on it. How can you call that NOT appatising?"

"I think it tastes really good." Admitted Malon.

"And I" Agreed Charie.

"Ha! You see!?" Impa said in triumph, waving a hand over the girls. "At least some of us are grateful! …And what about you Zelda?" Impa turned to the royal, "uh… Zelda?" 

The young princess had a distant look upon her features, as if concentrating deeply on a far off thought. "Something is not right." She stated with hesitation. "I feel a disturbance in the air." The others regarded her thoughtfully and tensely.

"What do you think it could be?" Asked Malon, a feeling of dread knotting itself in her stomach.

"Not what… who. We aren't the only ones looking for the gods. Trunks is here somewhere too…" The group froze with a mixture of emotions. Fear, loathing, confusion… 

"So that's the name of that troubled youth." Came a raspy voice from behind them. Everyone turned and looked down upon a bent-over scrawny old man. 

"You mean you've seen him?" Malon asked… unsuccessfully trying to hide the urgency in her voice.

He gave a nod. "Babbling about finding some god."

"He may not be as crazy as he seems." Impa stated. "As we too are searching for the same thing. We have reason to believe that a god of destruction lays dormant here within this mountain or town. Have you heard or do you know anything about it?"

The old man fell silent and stared blankly at the group before him before replying, "Follow me."

* * *

The old man led them around the town and eventually halted in front of a strange building that looked similar to a an ancient Chinese temple. It stood around five stories tall, and was positioned right on the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley beneath it. 

"How beautiful." Navi commented, admiring both the temple and the landscape.

"This is the place…" Zelda stated. "It has an odd feeling to it, immensely powerful, but at the same time peaceful."

The old man nodded. "Aye, this is where the god of destruction Hobbs lays."

"So you knew?" Link asked.

"Everyone in this village does. We all harbor a sixth sense though, we can tell whether one has pure or evil intentions. The young man before, Trunks I think you called him… well he harbored evil and destructive intentions... But…" He fell silent as if lost in contemplation. Then he quickly snapped out and shook his head. "Nevermind." He continued. "Therefore we all remained ignorant of his questioning. However," He reached up and placed his hands upon Link's shoulders. "You people are pure. That is why I lead you to this place. I knew your intentions."

All of a sudden evil and sadistic laughter rained down upon them all from above. In a swift movement all had craned their necks up to see Trunks sitting leisurely on the edge of the roof of the temple. "Looks like I've finally found it. You fools!" Link and Impa simultaneously unsheathed their weapons. Charie had her daggers drawn long before. "Looks like a have a bit of competition though." He smiled. "If you people could be called competition. I will not allow myself to be so careless this time!" He stood up and withdrew his sword.

"You still don't get it do you boy!?" The old man yelled. "Fighting and destroying everything that stands in your path will get you nowhere!"

Trunks seemed to hesitate but in the next instant he lit up in a brilliant gold. His hair stood up in a cluster of yellow spikes and his eyes were flaring azure." Everyone took several steps back in astonishment. They didn't need Zelda's sensing power to be aware of the monstrous power the sayian was emitting.

Zelda had fallen to her knees and was clutching her head.

"Zelda! What's wrong!?" Link asked frantically, dropping down beside her and giving the girl a shake. It was a while till she replied and when she did it was through gritted teeth. "That… power… it's so colossus that… I can't even begin to imagine… its extent. I've never felt anything like it… not even Ganondorf was this powerful!"

Worry was edged all over Link's face for both the princess and the threat from above.

"Malon!" Shouted Impa. "Use your arrows!"

The girl nodded and swallowed hard before uneasily extracting from her quaver and threading it onto her bow.

Trunks sneered as Malon shakily aimed the arrowhead up at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! That won't even touch him!" Charie screamed, almost hysterical with panic. "He's become a Super Sayian. We're useless against him!"

By this time Malon was shaking quite considerably, the arrowhead quivering back and forth over it's target. 

"Come on!" Trunks taunted shoot me Malon!"

Malon's eyes widened at the use of her name… it was hopeless… she just couldn't. The string slackened and she lowered her bow.

Trunks' face lost all humor as he cocked his head in confusion. Why had she done that? "You fool." He said with an unexpected softness. You won't even fight for your own existence if it means hurting another in the process. How weak."

"No… It's not that." She said quietly.

Trunks leapt off the roof to land heavily before Malon, causing her to stumble back a few paces. "Your kindness is your weakness Malon. It always has been."

"You have become so narrow minded." She said back, her voice tightening as she stepped up to him. "What happened to the kind and genuine boy I used to know?"

"He grew up. And learnt that you can't get by in life with kindness, generosity and friendship." As he said this a blue ki orb formed in his hand and he aimed his hand at Malon's head.

She looked down to cover her hurt. Tears threatened then flowed down her cheeks, but she dare not show it… Was it weak?

TBC…

Only approx 5 chapters left if I plan it right. It's gonna have a really good ending, I'm actually quite pleased with it ^^ E-mail me and tell me to get my ass into gear for the next chapter. But I promise you won't have to wait as long!

www.angelfire.com/rpg/apocalypse006/index.html


	16. Castle Of Dreams

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

[Katt006@hotmail.com][1]

**January 15th:Happy new year! Sheez, it's been ages since I started this fic. About 2 years, and I am determined to finish it! I have finally finished school and am now looking at what to do with myself, work, university etc… BUT I WILL STILL COMPLETE THIS EPIC! :D I have also started a novel. I don't know what I will do with it when I'm done but I'll give it my best shot at getting it published. I think I want to do drawing or writing as a career. (Oooh! I got into an Animation course in college too! Yay!)**

Thanks for every ones support over the year/s! you have given me the motivation I needed to get this done! I hope you are looking forward to its completion!

********

********

**(Saga #3 The gods.)**

CHAPTER 16:

Malon found it so hard not to let her tears flow freely. Her eyes were cloudy and burning but she couldn't cry… not in front of him. What would that prove then? But it wasn't just the thought of death that upset her… It was what happened to that lost alien who had once been so close to her.

What would stop him now? Why him… her friend?

From the side of her clouded vision, she caught glimpse of a boomerang speeding towards the sayian. However it was completely incinerated before it even came into contact with its target. 

Zelda's eyes widened in shock and loss of her prized weapon. At least she tried…

The blue ki ball holding Malon in place vanished as Trunks roughly grabbed the girl from around the waist and flew up to the highest dwelling in the town. He dropped her onto a small tiled square of roof some eighty meters from the ground before flying back down into the fray. It was a small area, only six foot on all sides and slanted up to a point in the middle. Malon crawled to the side and peered down, nothing to land on besides the ground so far beneath. Why had he stranded her up here? A hostage perhaps?

Link and Impa were already running towards Trunks as he approached, swords drawn, they split up in separate directions. With choreographed and practiced precision they closed in once again whilst rapidly approaching from behind. Trunks ignored their feeble attempt at an assault and allowed his ki to flare higher, brushing the attacking pair off their feet and hurling them away as though they were mere autumn leaves.

"Your efforts are futile!" Yelled Charie, collapsing to her knees in defeat. "You can't get anywhere near him!"

"I'm not going to give up!" Link yelled back. 

Navi recovered from Trunk's attack and now buzzed around Link, worrying as he struggled to his feet. He nursed his left wrist, now swollen, bruised and appearing to be heavily damaged, crushed by debris from being flung through into a wall. "If you are going to give up, then I suggest you get your cowardly ass out of here! Save yourself. I'm going to fight even if this is a losing battle!" He screamed in anger.

Charie appeared hurt but she turned away, hiding a secretive smile. "More bravery Link… I knew you would live up to my expectations." She said to herself.

Zelda was now looking strangely at Link. She hadn't seen him this angry before. Why did he snap like he did? Did he know…? Was he aware that this fight may very well mean his own death? Their failure would mean the possible destruction of the world! If Trunks continued to attack them, Zelda held high doubts of them coming out victorious or even alive! But she knew Link would never give up. He was far too stubborn. That meant she too must stay and fight…

She stood very still amongst the rapid fighting and confusion around her. Glowing purple streams of magic weaved themselves up from the ground beneath her feet. They encircled around her legs, torso and crept down her arms, gathering at her fingertips. Upon the back of her hand, the Triforce symbol for wisdom glowed a bright purple. Raising her hands she made a gesture that she was about to strangle someone… Her hands gripped an invisible throat.

Trunks was laughing evilly at Impa's feeble attempts at attacking him. He was enjoying this feeling of power… Years of heavy and cruel training had all paid off. Kodas was right. With his abilities he could be a god in this world! He threw away his sword, not having a use for it at present. But suddenly he felt strange… Something… something… his neck! It had begun to hurt and constrict. Something had hold of his throat!

He began to gasp for air as the pair of invisible hands gripped tighter and tighter. Gripping his neck he fell to his knees, helpless to stop the assault as he could grip nothing but air. Impa noticed something wrong and she took her chance to attack, wielding her sword to inflict a deep slice down his upper arm.

"That was a cheap shot woman." He rasped, a small smirk on his face. Impa smiled back, mocking.

The sayian leapt up onto the roof of the house behind him. Switching to a defensive position. Who was wielding this magic? His eyes quickly scanned the now abandoned town. There! He spied Zelda, surrounded by a strange purple magic. 

"Little bitch!" He seethed. "This is for helping me out when I was injured!"

He swiped his hand in an arc, sanding out a powerful invisible shockwave that shook houses and other structures, cracking or causing them to collapse. It struck Zelda with minimal effect. Due to the white triforce magic she wielded, Trunk's attack only succeeded in pushing her back several paces. The princess had exerted a lot of her strength on shielding from that last attack and now she gritted her teeth and with diminishing strength continued to tighten her grip. 

_'What sort of power is that!?'_ Trunks thought in disbelief. Confused that his power had such limited effect on the girl. Oxygen was becoming scarce. He barley had enough energy to stand let alone fly over and rip the girl to shreds. The world around him began to fade and his lungs screamed and burned for air. He collapsed on the floor and thrashed about.

Malon was on the rooftop overlooking him. Her face was panic stricken and pale with concern. "Please stop!" She yelled down to the distant princess. "Let him go!"

Zelda frowned. She didn't want to kill Trunks but she didn't wish to release him just yet either. He still posed a major threat and this action of hers just ran the risk of infuriating the sayian. He wouldn't be happy once he recovered… She cursed herself for not thinking her strategies through.

"Please I beg you!!" Malon was in a panic, she was stranded on a high roof unable to get down, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness surging through her. She leaned over the edge, overly concerned for the convulsing alien below. "Trunks! Please hold on!"

He heard her words… muffled, distant and fuzzy. Yet he heard them. He opened his eyes, even though all he saw was a rainbow of twisted colours, he managed to make out Malon leaning over a high and distant rooftop. Why was she so concerned? He had tried to kill her. He had tried to kill her friends! 

# 'Silly girl…'

____

Malon leant forward more, wanting desperately to be where she could help. Being stranded here was torture! All of a sudden she regretted her actions, the roof tiles unbuckled and slide out from beneath her. Because the roof was on a slant, this caused her to tumble forward, over the edge. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, her hands scraped at the guttering and walls, hoping to latch onto something. But she continued to tumble and flail…

Trunks reacted as soon as he heard the first tile slip. He miraculously leapt up, fighting desperately to combat dizziness and with an unknown strength was on his feet, running to the edge of the roof he was upon. There was a seven meters gap between the path Malon was falling and the edge of his roof. He tried desperately to fly but found he could not. 

His mind was blank, what he did next not even he understood.

He leaped up with all the strength he could muster and caught Malon in mid air. Held her close and protectively against his chest as they both continued to fall. Malon's eyes were tightly clenched shut. All she could feel was the air whizzing up past her skin and Trunks beneath her. It felt like this one moment had lasted forever.

*Crunch*

They impacted the ground with a hard jolt. Malon's whole body went numb with the shock and all the wind was knocked out of her. She moaned in pain and quickly rolled off her rescuer. Her heart was racing and she broke out into a cold sweat. Not only from the fall but what had just taken place between her and Trunks. Why had he just placed his life at such risk to break her fall? 

She lay thereon her back beside the sayian, looking up into the dusty orange sky feeling with a feeling of nausea and dizziness slowly consuming her. Malon had felt the impact through his body beneath her when they hit the ground. He had rescued her! But she had crushed him, felt his bones snapping under her back as he cushioned her fall.

She propped herself into a sitting position and dared to look at Trunks. He lay on his back unconscious, no longer a super sayian.His chest was uneven with broken ribs and his left arm lay at an unnatural angle. Blood flowed from his mouth and pooled beside his head. His face was badly bruised and pale. She bit down on her lip hard to stop the tidal wave of emotions threatening to crash down upon her. 

Why?

Why had he done that… for her?

Loud clattering footsteps were heard as Link, Impa, Zelda, Charie and Navi came running towards the scene. Link's face was shadowed and expressionless as he took in the situation as Navi buzzed around in circles above his head in indecisive worry. Impa and Charie frowned deeply, unsure of whether to aid the Sayian or not. Zelda was the only one to take immediate action, she swiftly dropped to her knees before the injured alien began to glow purple once again. The small triangle imprint on the back of her hand lit up brightly as she placed both hands on his chest. Closing her eyes in deep concentration.

Malon felt as though she were going to faint but she held out… she wouldn't black out now. Not with Trunks like this.

"Sheesh!" Impa signed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "What is with this kid? He tries to kill us, he helps us, he tries to kill again, he helps us again. I'm not sure whether his good actions cancel out his bad ones. Is he an enemy or not?"

"No…" Whispered Zelda through clenched teeth, having trouble supporting her healing powers. "He is good I can feel it."

"He's nothing but evil!" Charie spat, her usually sort and pretty face contorting in hatred. "He's nearly killed us on several occasions! He's nearly killed me even more times than that! He was trained under Kodas! If he used to be a nice boy, you can completely rule out that now. He's changed." She turned to Malon. "This is not your childhood friend dear. You don't know him anymore."

Tears threatened Malon's eyes again but she decided she was through with being the weakest. She held them back with a small smile of confidence. "Then why did he rescue me Charie? Twice?"

"Don't forget he also attacked us that last time he rescued you too. There is a reason to everything he does and I assure you it's all in his favor."

Malon looked down upon the battered sayian at her feet. "Does this look like the result is in his favour?! Just look at him. He could possibly die and he's being left so vulnerable at the hands of his so called enemies."

Impa looked over at Link. "What do you think?"

He didn't answer her.

"Uh… Link?"

As if he were in a daze he snapped beck to reality with a jolt and looked Impa in the eyes. "I'm… not sure… He did save Malon twice. He did try to kill us too. But he really cared for her as a kid. I remember. Besides, he would make a worthy ally if we-- "

Link cut off his speech abruptly as he saw the Princess lean backward before collapsing onto the floor. "Zelda!?" He fell to his knees beside her. "Zelda!?"

Malon had knelt down too, beside Trunks. She looked at his still battered form with deep worry before looking up at Zelda, pleading silently that she could do more to aid Trunks.

After agonizing moments the royal opened her eyes, "I… over did it I think." she whispered, incredibly exhausted from the ordeal. "Malon… I don't know if I can…"

"Please Zelda you must!!" Malon raised her voice a little before noting how selfish she must have sounded, the girl bowed her head in apology. "I… understand. thank you for trying."

Zelda gave a weak smile before passing out completely. Link had to hold back another urge to call out for her in worry.

"I suppose we should do our best to get this man some form of medical aid." Impa folded her arms and tapped her foot in urgent thought. "But the town looks so bare. I'm not liking the chances…"

All of a sudden the doors to the temple flung open. Everyone gasped at what was within. Beyond the doorway was a void of stars… the vacuum of space! Before anyone had time to react they were being sucked towards the massive gates. Not only them but all loose debris around them also. Malon leant down and clutched Trunk's unconscious body protectively, making a futile attempt to save both herself and the sayian from the mysterious beyond.

Link did the same with Zelda. Gathering up the princess in his arms and struggling to move into the other direction, sheltering her from the rushing rocks and timber from surrounding buildings. However it was all no use. As if in taunt to their struggles, the vacuum began to pull much harder. This caused everyone to be lifted from his or her feet and hurled into the nothingness…

***

Zelda awoke with a start. The sun was streaming through her window, forming a puddle of light on her bedroom floor. She grumbled, scolding herself for not closing the shutters last night. The princess pushed herself into a sitting position and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. 

With a feeling of great happiness she leapt from the bed and sprung energetically to the window to look over the land, as she did every morning. Today Hyrule looked especially beautiful… but somewhat eerie. She slumped a little against the stone edging, trying to place the unsettling feeling.

"Good morning dear. You've overslept a bit today, but that's alright. I forgive it." Came a soft feminine voice from behind her.

Zelda turned around and her heart skipped a beat at who she saw. "You're… It's…h…how…?" She stammered. Feelings and thoughts at conflict with the impossible occurrence before her. "M…Mother? How…? You… you died!!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she allowed them to flow freely down her cheeks as she began to sob uncontrollably. Her mother was here with her! Was this real?

She really didn't care. The princess ran across the room and buried herself into the Queen's outstretched arms, crying loudly. She was happy… happy. However, a niggling voice at the core of her mind was screaming at her to stop and open her eyes. Her mother died years ago! This is impossible! But for the moment Zelda ignored it. She was in the arms of her mother… she had missed her so much and nothing else in the whole world mattered to her for that moment in time.

TBC…

Reviews! Reviews! How do we think the story is going so far? It's been so long! More should be up soon. I'll try getting a chapter up in about a month. I can get them done pretty easily and I actually enjoy it, it's just getting me started that's the problem, but then I'm on a roll! ^^;; 

Cheers!

Katt006

   [1]: mailto:Katt006@hotmail.com



	17. InfinityPart 1

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**May 30th:**  Went through hell to get this chapter out. I wrote half of it once, then lost it. Then I wrote it all out again… and my computer crashed. HALOO!! This is my 3rd and final time! (It was a looooong night.) About time too! :D Enjoy and please gimmie feedback ^^ 

Thanks again to all those who told me to get off my buttocks and write this :) Can't do it without you!  

Katt006 

**(Saga #3 The gods.)**

CHAPTER 17:

The princess was locked in her mothers embrace, her head buried into the queen's shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to spend eternity here in this moment of happiness. As if reading her mind, the queen released her daughter and held her at arm's length. 

"Is this what you want my dear?" She asked, looking directly into her daughter's eyes. "Is this the happiness you crave for?"

Zelda could not deny the feeling of content she felt within her mother's arms, and she nodded. The queen slid her hands from Zelda's shoulders to her hands where she clasped them tightly.

'Forever' 

"Then stay here." The queen proposed. "Stay here with your father and I in this beautiful kingdom…"

'Kingdom?' 

Zelda quickly pulled her hands away. What was she thinking? Quickly she glanced out the window, the land lay beautiful, bright and peaceful outside. "I…I cannot stay mother…" She stammered. Keeping her gaze fixated on the window. A sickening feeling was welling in the pit of her stomach. Something was not quite right here.

"So you are not happy here?"

Tears threatened the princess' eyes. "I am mother, believe me I am! I have been longing for so much… for so many years to see you again. But I knew I never could. This opportunity now… it too overwhelming for words. I cannot believe it…"

"However…?" The queen raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Yes, however," She continued. "You have died mother. Many many years ago."

The queen did not look phased by the statement. As though she already knew this fact. 

"And our kingdom, Hyrule," The young royal swept her arm in an arc over the window. "Now lays in darkness and the shadow of destruction." As she said this, the landscape outside twisted and changed to reveal the present. The room grew dark as the sun disappeared and the air became thick with malice. "Gannondorf waits. It is only a matter of time, then this will all come to an end."

The queen smiled sweetly, knowingly. "Therefore, would you not prefer to stay here and be happy? Safe?"

Zelda took made no hesitation in her reply. "No." 

The queen was visibly surprised. 

"For I am needed by our land. This was my born duty. If there was one thing I learnt from you and father, it was to never turn my back on the people. I will help Link and the others destroy Gannondorf and restore Hyrule. I have devoted  my life to the well being of this land and will continue to do so.

"But the road will be hard… you will have to face pain, tears… and loss."

'Loss? Who?' 

The queen continued, a hard edge on her voice. "Will you be prepared to do what is necessary? How much will you sacrifice?"

Zelda's face contorted at the question. Her heart started to race and the unease in her stomach turned to dread. "I will do everything in my power to accomplish my goal of peace and restoration." She stated with all the strength she could muster.

The queen's expression softened again. "Good… I am very impressed by you, my dear daughter." She leant back onto her elbows across the bed and sighed happily. "I can see your father's strength in you. You have become so much and will make a splendid Queen." 

Zelda managed a smile. She needed to go, staying here would help nobody. "I cannot idle here any longer mother. Please understand." 

"I do." Said the mother quietly, however not sadly. "We will no doubt meet again." With that the queen stood and embraced her child once more. Zelda allowed herself a long moment of her mother's sourly missed touch before breaking away and heading for the door. She swung it open, not quite sure what to expect. Beyond the door lay the stars, infinity. 

She stepped through without pause. "Goodbye mother." She mouthed before disappearing into the void. 

* * *

Link felt disorientated. One second he was floating through the stars, the next he was standing in the center of marked-out circle. A ring of kokiri gathered around, all yelling excitedly. The first thing that Link noticed was that he was young again. Alarmed and confused he looked about in panic. He was clad in simple set of wooden armor and in his right hand he gripped a heavy yet dainty wooden sword.

A loud thud and a hilt made impact to the side of his head, forcing link into the reality of the situation. He winced and stepped to the side, searching for whoever belted him. His eyes immediately focused on a short ugly looking kokiri. Mido. Annoyance swiftly replaced Link's confusion and the warrior began to concentrate fully on the battle. 

"What's the matter Link? You seem a little lost." Mido grinned, overconfident as always.

Link returned the smile evilly but remained silent. 

Mido's features darkened at his opponent's regained composure. "I'll wipe that grin from your face." With that he lunged his sword at Link's shoulder. Link stepped aside easily. Almost instantly, Mido launched into a second assault. This time he swung in a wide horizontal arc at waist-height. Link stepped back. His smile still plastered upon his features. Mido became even more aggravated. He lunged once more, then again, and again. Link continued to evade everything with ease. Infuriating Mido further. 

They paused momentarily. Mido catching his breath. "You are an overconfident and careless fighter." Link stated simply. "You place too much strength and weight into your attacks, leaving the rest of yourself open to your opponent." 

Mido gritted his teeth. "Well I don't see YOU making any attacks! Coward! I always knew you were one!"

"I'm ONLY trying to give you a fair chance, you should thank me." The other boy smiled and poked a hint of tongue out.

"Why you… you…" Mido was visibly shaking with fury now. How dare Link make a fool out of him! Hiking his sword over his shoulder, Mido rushed at his opponent. Bringing his weapon down into a diagonal sweep. Link sensed the move from a mile away and stepped on the inside of the strike, here he used his own sword to lead Mido's sweep through with added force. Mido stumbled forward with the momentum and Link quickly lifted his sword and used the hilt to send Mido crashing onto the ground, with a simple tap on the back. He toppled forward and landed flat on his face in the soil. 

Link stepped up to the fallen boy and used his foot to roll him over onto his back before tapping his chest plate with the wooden sword. 

The crowd erupted with enjoyment. A blond and orange-haired kikori pushed their way through the crowd and surrounded their once again disorientated friend, chirping praise and patting Link on the back. Now that the battle was over, the warrior's mind reverted back to its initial confusion. What was he doing here?

"Wow! You were so great!" Shiko beamed as she led Link away from the excitement of the ring , Swat close behind.  "Things are always so much better when you're here."

They walked quietly for some time through the dense forest till the trees parted, revealing a small grassy hill, beyond it rolled vast plains edged with more forest. "We're so happy that you're back!" Swat said happily. "Everyone has missed you so much."

"And you keep Mido in line! He doesn't bother me when you're around now." Shiko added.

_'What's going on here? How come I'm back here? Was everything just a dream? Is this a test?'_ Link's mind was an internal tornado of conflicting thoughts.

They sank down upon the crest of the grass hill, overlooking the Kokiri village. The day was bright and warm and Link could not help feeling a little homesick. He felt so at peace here. No Gannondorf, No evil, No burdening responsibility. "I… miss this place at times. My home." Link stated absent-mindedly.

"Then why don't you stay!?" Shiko almost leapt back up in excitement. "Then things will be as they were before!"

"I'd like to… but."

"But what?"

"Don't you like it here with us Link?" Swat asked with genuine confusion. 

The other boy shook his head. "Of course I do!" He defended. "I want so strongly to be here back in the forest as a kokiri. Happy again."

"Then stay!" Shiko pulled on Link's sleeve in plea. "Stay with us here forever! You'll never have to kill or suffer again."

'Forever' 

Link looked down at the grass and picked at it in contemplation. The offer was tempting… but he knew he had no choice. "I can't… I'm sorry. Hyrule is in trouble. Gannondorf returns, and will destroy everything, including this forest." As Link said this the forest around them began to change. The trees lost leaves and wilted, forming into twisted grey stumps. The flawless sky became threatening with clouds as a dark evil weighted the air.

Shiko and Swat took in the transforming environment with indifference. 

"You see why I must go?" He asked his friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and protect us? Be happy with us? Things will be like old times." Shiko stood and stepped close to Link. 

He looked up at her and smiled a little sadly.  "I will be protecting you. I just can't stay here to do it."

As though satisfied, the two kikori relaxed and returned the smile. "We understand Link… you've chosen well." Swat said in a voice more mature than his usual self. "What awaits you and your companions won't be easy. You will both gain and lose something dear to you."

Link took all this in but couldn't help but pass a smirk, somewhat understanding the situation. It was all a test wasn't it? "That's a bit wise for you isn't it Swat?"

The kokiri returned Link's smirk. "Promise us we will meet again." As Swat said this the sky darkened to reveal a starry night. 

"I promise I will return to you both safely." Link vowed, fearing his time was up. He looked up into the night immediately realizing that as he did so, the land beneath him vanished and he was once again floating among infinity.

* * *

Impa had been running too fast, it was raining too heavily, and she should have known better…

But there she lay, at the bottom of a rocky crevice. Her leg pulsed out an alarming amount of blood from a gash that stretched from the back of her knee to her ankle. She bit down hard on her lip to suppress tears but nothing would ease the pain… so the young girl wept loudly and painfully.

What was she doing here again? Why was this moment in her life replaying?

She wanted to forget all this… to forget him…

"Impa?" A young man's distant voice echoed off the rocks around her. "Impa where are you?!" 

The young girl tried to stifle her cries. Attempting to go unnoticed, but the pain was too excruciating and her efforts did little to help the situation. 

From high above, Impa spied a boy looking down at her. He looked around the same age as her, perhaps even slightly older. "Impa!" He cried, alarmed yet under control. "Hold on I'll be right down!" With that he disappeared. 

Impa placed as much pressure on her wound as she could, however she was already beginning to grow weak from blood loss and any movement seemed to make her dizzy. Heavy and swift footsteps sounded behind her and she slowly turned her head to see the boy approach, he was breathing heavily from his hasty scramble down the rocks and one hand appeared injured and bleeding. He made his way to her side and removed the dark blue bandanna from his forehead, unfolding it to wrap tightly about the girl's open wound.

Closing his eyes, he placed a hand over the gash and frowned in concentration. A white glow appeared around his palm and extended to Impa's leg. She watched him work the magic with mixed emotions. The boy had light blonde hair, short except for a long parted fringe that framed his cheeks. His features were striking and hard for a boy of his age, and his eyes were piercing and taunted, yet not unkind.

"Impa, I have to get you out of here now." He stated as he finished the spell. "I seem to have lost my touch with the light magic arts. This small ward will not stop the bleeding for long." 

He slowly hefted the young girl into his arms and Impa could not help but moan in agony. "Kodas… I don't really want you to--"

"Shut up." He said sternly, but with soft eyes. "You can't wait down here till I fetch help. You would have lost too much blood. You should st--"

"Stop being so stubborn." Impa finished off. "I know I know."

After a considerable amount of struggling, they reached the top and were making their way down a dirt trail, Kodas still carrying the young Impa.

"Why do you continue to use black magic? Even though it's dangerous." Impa asked innocently. She felt safe in his arms, yet was unsettled by the whole situation. Was this some kind of trial? Who wanted her to re-visit this part of her past? As if in response Kodas' arms tightened about her. 

"Because that's what I wish to do. White magic is too restrictive. How can I protect the ones I care for with simple healing spells?" 

Impa frowned then motioned to be put down. Kodas lowered her as she placed all her weight onto her good leg. "Kodas I hate you!" She said sharply and fiercely, looking him square in the eyes. "I don't know what sick game this is but I've been through all this once before. I'm revisiting my past. In the present, you are a horrible and very powerful black magician. You are about to put Hyrule and everything I've know and love to death!" She was quite angry and the strain of yelling was taking it's toll on her body. She began to feel her legs give way beneath.

Kodas caught her, his face expressionless.

"If I could kill you now…" She continued. "Would all the problems of the future be gone?! Or is this all just some phony illusion?!"

Kodas shook his head. "No Impa… the problems of the future would not be solved. Nothing you can do here now will change anything."

Tears welled up in her eyes once more. "Then how?! How can I stop you?"

"Gannondorf is the threat now. Do you really wish to kill me?"

"I…" Impa faltered. "I… have wanted to forget you, as you have me. After I had heard what became of you years after you left us, I just wanted to erase all the memories of us… because it hurt too much. I miss the friend you used to be… I looked up to you as a brother and saw you as someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with… What happened to you?"

"Look deep down and you will find me." 

Impa looked confused.

"Promise me you will find another way. Bloodshed will not help here."

"I… I promise Kodas."

TBC…

Next up is Trunks and Malon. I need a really good story for them but I'm having trouble coming up with one. No matter, I'll get a good idea soon. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh and don't worry if you are a little confused. All will be revealed soon. ^^ 


	18. InfinityPart 2

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**November 21st:**  My Epic is Finally coming to an end! I can't believe it. It's been… what, almost 3 years now? Geez… I've got a great idea for a new novel, which I will be starting as soon as I finish When Worlds Collide. (Which is even more incentive for me to work faster on this because I really want to get started. ^^) I'm aiming for about 2-3 more chapters, depends on length.

Katt006 

**(Saga #3 The gods.)**

CHAPTER 18:

Malon walked uneasily through the forest. The air was thick with mist and she found herself struggling to see several feet in front of her. The trees were dark and forbidding, looming over her with their spindly branches, as though trying to entrap her. Her pace quickened as fear began to seize her. She stumbled over the rough, rocky ground with her bare feet. '_What am I doing here_?' she thought desperately, '_Where is everyone?_' Suddenly pain shot up her leg as she carelessly stood on a sharp rock protruding from the dark soil. She gave a small whimper and stumbled to the nearest tree, sitting down upon its large, unearthed roots. 

She examined the wound. It was painful but not very deep. Then, for the first time, she noticed what she was wearing, a simple, yet beautiful white dress. It hugged her frame tightly around the torso then freely flowed down to just below her knees. The thin straps sat comfortably over her shoulders, and her upper arms were adorned with crisscrossed ribbons. Malon could not help but marvel at its beauty. But there was no time for that now… She had to find out what was going on.       

Should she yell for help? She had no idea where she was or what creatures were about. Perhaps yelling would bring too much attention. She wasn't really in the best shape to outrun anything...

Bracing herself, she stood back up. The injury was in no way life-threatening so she continued on at a swift pace, looking and searching…

* * *

Trunks stood at the entrance to the forest, tapping his foot impatiently. Now what? Just what was he doing here anyway? He looked down at his fully healed body. It was now clad completely in thick black armor. A black sword hung down beside his left leg, uneven streaks of red were weaved through into the jet-black substance that the blade was composed of. It was almost like diamond. The hilt was detailed and twisted, like barbs. However, at the top was an indentation as though a spherical object belonged there. Why did he have this…? The last thing he remembered was reaching out to rescue Malon from falling. Everything after that was blank. 

An evil cackling came from above. Craning his neck, the sayian spied the all-to-familiar kooky old man standing upon a cliff ledge that hung over the forest. 

"Good day boy!" He yelled, barley audible to a normal ear.

Trunk's eye twitched, "What do you want?! What am I doing here?!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk… So full of anger boy." The old man smiled down from his perch. "Was it not your actions that led Malon into danger in the first place?" 

"Malon? What's this got to do with her?" He yelled back, fist clenching with unease.

"Lots! I know what she does to you inside. I know what feelings you combat every time she crosses your mind…"

"Shut up!!" The sayian hissed, taking the bait. "You know nothing you senile old fool!"

"Yes I do."

Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe the conversation taking place… the nerve of this old man… "This is a test isn't it, Hobbs?" He questioned, knowing whom the man was now.  "I'll be sure to defeat a weak old man like you, regardless of your 'god' stature." He eyed the entrance to the forest, it seemed like that was the only way to the base of the cliff. The sayian heaved a sigh and trudged towards the entrance. As he entered, the eerie black trees bent and reached out for him as if in silent mournful plea.

* * *

Malon continued to walk slowly through the forest. Her spirit dampening with every step she took… She had never been so utterly lost in her life. So far she had not encountered any creatures, the whole area seemed devoid of life.

"Link!! Zelda?!! Where are you?" She yelled, deciding it was relatively safe. "Imap?? Charie…? Anyone?" Her voice slowly drifted off as she realised how futile her attempts were. "Trunks…" She whispered, her shoulders sinking along with her hopes of being found.

* * *

The sayian stopped dead in his tracks, listening… He could have sworn he heard something. He could have also sworn it was Malon. Again, he looked up at the dark figure on the cliff above him… No, It couldn't have been Malon. Hobbs was tricking him, trying to lead him astray. Well it wasn't going to work! Clenching his fists, Trunks stalked onwards…

It felt as though he had been walking for hours. He noted that although dark and misty, the forest should have been enriched with life. Even the most desolate and foulest of planets harbored some creatures. But this area… was dead and lonely. 'Just like me…' Trunks' realised glumly. It was a very fitting place for himself now that he thought about it. Suddenly he snapped out of his ponderings, as if just noticing, the sayian had found his way to a small clearing. A little ways ahead was the base of the cliff, stone stairs twisting upwards among the boulders. 

_'Found it!_' He smiled inwardly. _'Now to put an end to this little game of his.'_ Trunks began to run, psyching himself up for the battle ahead. However, the path before him quickly became obscured with vines. They shot out from among the trees, twisted and weaved to form enormous barriers, blocking the way out. "What the…? This is insane!" He yelled in fury. "What are yo—" He was suddenly cut off by a movement against his thigh, a heartbeat. 

It was the sword. 

Trunks could feel its fury, rivaling his. It wanted to shred, maim and destroy. So Trunks allowed it to. He unsheathed it and began to hack at the vines. But he quickly noticed that this was futile. For as soon as he sliced through one cluster, another formed almost instantly in it's place. It was useless… The sayian re-sheathed the sword and placed a hand out before him, palm outward. Blue energy materialized from thin air and gathered in a sphere at his fingertips. He released the orb onto the obstacle. It impacted with full force, disintegrating the plant matter and leaving a large burnt gaping hole. Smiling to himself, Trunks stepped forward to go through when a rustling came from within the trees. Vines emerged rapidly once more and formed another fort, resealing the hole.

'What the hell am I meant to do?!' He thought furiously to himself. Again he blew a hole into the vines. And again more came from deep within the forest to replace those destroyed. It was almost like they were infinite… Perhaps he needed to be faster, stronger… 

* * *

She heard it faintly but it was enough to draw her attention, a battle? Malon was sure she heard explosions, and she felt the trees stir around her almost like they were in pain… She made her way quickly in the direction of the sounds. They didn't seem to far away. Maybe it was one of her friends, maybe it was someone looking for her… maybe it was him… Her breath caught in her throat as she approached. She saw a glimpse of lavender hair through the trees. It was him! With her spirits lifted, she ran out to meet him. However, just as she reached the edge of the clearing the whole land itself felt an enormous force. Malon stopped dead in her tracks, dread and fear gripping her heart. Trunk's face was contorted in concentration and anger. Yellow clouds of energy gathered around him and small sparks danced around the area. The hair on Malon's body stood straight, everything had gone completely silent. 

"Trunks!" She screamed.

The Sayian erupted in a brilliant yellow energy, his blue eyes faded into aqua and his hair spiked up in clusters of gold. The whole forest around him wailed in agony, the trees bent and snapped in the energy storm that swirled around the warrior. Malon let a scream of terror loose as she was catapulted into the air, and against a tree, falling through its twisted and sharp branches. They lacerated her badly as she plummeted past them and hit the ground, hard and awkwardly.

* * *

The old man observed from high above, his eyes bright with marvel and perhaps a little fear. Never in his long long life had he seen a power such as this. It could prove to be both very beneficial, or very deadly to everyone… He pulled his eyes away from the sayian, and to the battered form in white. She was trying desperately to clamber to her feet. Blood came from the scrapes at her sides and face but they did not perturb her. 

Hobbs smiled. The little thing really didn't realise just how much weighed on her shoulders. She would be the key to turning the sayian around in their favor, they were so close… All she had to do was be strong.

* * *

Malon finally pulled herself to her feet. The power swirling around the forest screamed in her ears and head but she started to walk… then run. "Trunks!" She screamed, struggling to be heard above the howling. "Please stop!!!" She continued to run towards his turned back… not much further.

The sayian's ears twitched. Trunks could have sworn he had heard… He turned his head quickly to glance behind him. Amongst all the swirling dust and debris, he saw a figure dressed in white running towards him. It was feint… but he could make out who it was. Malon ran quickly but unsteadily, her injuries well visible. '_Not again…_' Trunks thought. A feeling stirred within him. Unease? Worry? Suddenly, the winds subsided. His golden hair flashed faintly before falling back into its original lavender. His eyes faded from bright aqua, back into blue.

_'This better not be on of his tricks…_' Trunks thought grimly to himself.

The tattered Malon stopped several feet before him. "You listened!" She said with a soft smile on her face.

Trunks just nodded, taking into account her wounds. Did he cause them?

With lightening speed, that not even Trunks could react to, dark green ropes wrapped around Malon, encircling her arms, legs and torso, then they pulled her high into the air. Trunks craned his neck, straining to find the assailant. Over the trees, an enormous snake-like creature moved towards him at breakneck speed. Protruding from all over its body were rope-like tentacles that tore, sliced and uprooted everything in its path. Its eyes burned a deep crimson and tattooed upon its skin were strange black markings that resembled mathematical equations.

Trunks glanced up to the cliff where Hobbs had stood moments ago. He was gone. Had the old man really transformed into that creature? He took an uneasy step back as it approached. Its size was enormous, standing at least seven stories high. It stopped before Trunks and remained motionless. Malon hung suspended between them by its many tentacles. She appeared weak and her face was ashen with exhaustion and pain. She looked at Trunks with dull, helpless eyes.

"Give her back!" The sayian seethed. "Or I'll hack you to pieces." As he said this, the black sword began to pulsate again. And again, he could feel its eagerness… It took a lot of self control to ignore it's demands.

An all-too-familiar laugh rang inside his head. "Hehehe, you STILL don't get it do you!" cackled Hobbs. "Come! Fight me! Fight and destroy like you always do…"

"It's never let me down before." Trunks smirked. 

"That's because you've always won!" With that, the creature reared up and sent all its tentacles towards Trunks. The sayian nimbly dodged them, sliding across the floor as he unsheathed his sword. He continued to duck and weave until he was standing at the base of the enormous deformed snake. He slashed a horizontal arc into the creature's belly, however it didn't cut anywhere deeply as it should have.

_'Its skin is much too thick_!' The warrior thought desperately. _'I can't use the sword…_' Suddenly, his hair sparked and began to change into a brilliant gold. 

"So predictable." Hobbs' voice echoed in his mind. "Watch your actions boy." 

Malon let out a scream of pain as the tentacles began to tug at her appendages, as though trying to separate them from her body. The gold disappeared from Trunks' hair as quickly as it had appeared. He couldn't do anything… not while Hobbs had her. "Ok ok stop!!!" He yelled, defeated. "What do you want from me Hobbs?"

"Oooooh? No more fight left in ya weakling?" Hobbs taunted.

"I want Malon back. Safely." Trunks said, ignoring the last comment. "What do you want me to do?"

"What are you willing to do hmmmm???"

The sayian shifted his weight uneasily. He wasn't quite sure of the logical way for dealing with this type of situation. "Anything." He blurted out without thinking.

Malon 's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! Anything eh?" Hobbs went silent for a moment. "Alright then… Surrender your _alien magic_ to me."

Trunks was taken aback. His jaw dropping with shock. "You mean my ability to go Super Sayian?" 

"Yes… so that's what you call it."

Malon looked between the creature and Trunks with worry. What would this mean for everyone?

"Well?" Hobbs pushed. "Your _Super Sayian_ powers, for this here damsel. Sounds like a fair deal if you ask me."

The warriors fists clenched in anger. How had it come down to this? All his actions were planned from the very beginning… he had never felt so helpless in all his life. "Alright!!!" He screamed. "I'll surrender my powers if you let her go safely."

"Don't waste your powers on me!" Mallon yelled from above. "We'll need everything we can to defeat Gannondorf. You sealed him before… we need you and we need Hobbs too."

"I will not let you die. I've already caused you enough pain." He turned his back to them. "I've already caused _everyone_ enough pain." Thoughts of his last battle with Gannondorf flashed through his head. The destroyed towns, the many killed… "And besides…" He continued, "I need _you_ Malon. You're the one who made me see how much I was deluding myself. You've shown me so much." He turned back to face Hobbs. "Take my powers old man!"

"A wise decision m'boy."

Malon was lowered slowly to the ground, the tentacles unraveled themselves from around her and she collapsed to the floor.

Trunks moved towards her but was suddenly struck with an excruciating pain that engulfed his whole body. Yellow energy seeped out through every pore in his body and escaped in a brilliant stream of power. He could not help but yell in pain as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. It felt like his whole body was on fire. He didn't think he could take it for much— Then it vanished. When he opened his eyes and looked up he was in a completely white room with a single door leading out. The old man stood before him in green robes. Yellow energy swirled around him.

"Congratulations m'boy." He smiled. "You have proven worthy of the wisdom I posess as a god."

The Sayian climbed to his feet and looked around the room. "Where's Malon?"

"She awaits you in the stars. Or rather, my temple." He continued before Trunks had a chance to question. "Oh and keep the sword. It is very powerful indeed, however, it is has a very vicious aura around it. I am sure you will use it wisely."

"I will."

"Good lad." Hobbs ambled over and opened the door. Beyond were the stars. The empty yet beautiful void of space. It almost reminded him of…home. As if drawn by an innate instinct, trunks walked over and stepped through without a second thought.

* * *

The stars enveloped the alien, danced around him, as he stood motionless on what seemed like an invisible platform. Malon stepped up beside him. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Hey. That orb…" Malon started, indicating the glowing sphere in Trunk's hand. "It's Hobbs!"

Trunks didn't even realise he was holding it. He was too busy admiring the infinity that stretched around them. However, It slowly began to fade. A decrepit wood-furnished room materialized into view. Malon looked around, slightly disorientated. "Hey! We're in the temple! C'mon lets go find the others." She grabbed the sayian's hand and realised with a start that they were both fully healed.  She smiled as she also realised the look of confusion on Trunks' face when she had grabbed his hand.

"What?" He grumbled. "Stop looking at me like that!"

The farm girl just laughed and dragged him out into the hall to search for their companions.

And for the first time in years… Trunks felt like he was home.

TBC…

I've decided there will be 2 more chapters. 20's a nice round number no? Thanks for reading again. Be sure to sign a review! Thanks for everyone's encouragement. Especially you Diane. ^^;; 


	19. Forward

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**April 15th 2004:**

Again I return from the dead to bring you the next chapter of this epic! This time however will be my last as I have written the final two chapters together. (The final chapter is rather short, more of an epilogue than anything else.) Finally! After 4 years it's over! There was a fair bit of heartache over this chapter. I had to write it twice. (I accidentally saved over the first one, it was a bit longer too. Since I made it all up as I was typing rather than first writing it in my notebook, I was not happy…)

Well after almost giving up on this fic (on several occasions.) I have finally drilled my way to its completion. ^^ I know the plot moved a little slowly to begin with and my writing style/quality did change from time to time, but I knew I had to prove to myself that I could finish what I started, no matter how long and grueling the process was. (This fanfiction really boosted my self-dicipline as I need this kind of outlook for my animation. ^^;) Now I can finally concentrate on my short anime movie due at the end of the year!

Please R/R!

****

Katt006 

****

**(Saga #3 The gods.)**

CHAPTER 19:

Malon and Trunks exited the temple and halted as they noticed the looks of horror upon their friend's faces. Malon dared to follow their gaze and she too gasped in disgust at the sight before her. The mountains in the distance lay decrepit and tattered. A mighty rift was torn between the two largest mountains, spewing a dark purple mist the other side… Hyrule.  

Zelda fell to her knees, eyes wide with horror. "It terrible… This feeling…"

Link knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Zelda?! What is it?"

The princess looked up, eyes dilated. "It's him… it's all him!"

"Gannondorf?"

She slowly nodded. "He seeks more to consume. Hyrule must be…" She stopped, unable to continue. 

Link's grip on her shoulder tightened. "It'll all be ok. I promise you!" He instantly regretted saying this, deep down he knew they were in real trouble. Now they didn't have the time to seek the last god of destruction… How had things turned so bad so quickly?

"We will be able to face him with what we have." Charie said with confidence, walking up to stand beside Link. "Do not worry." She showed a small smile of reassurance. Link looked up at her and was instantly calm. There was just something about her…

Impa clapped her hands together. "Well! Nothing will get done with us just standing here! Lets head towards Hyrule."

"How long do you think it will take to walk?" Malon asked quietly. 

Impa squinted into the distance. "This is just a guess… but it looks like we'll be there by tomorrow morning. We really should leave now though. The longer we procrastinate, the worse it'll be."

Everyone knew Impa was right. This was it, and it seemed to have come over them so unexpectedly. Hopefully it'll be the last time.

* * *

They had been travelling for hours into the night before Impa called for a break. She made a small fire with some supplies they had picked up from the town they had just departed. The group sat around in silence, the reality of the situation sinking in. The land had grown so much colder since they entered the temple. Evil and malice sat thick and heavy in the chilly air around them.

Zelda sat rigid against a tree away from the others, her face a sickly pale. Link looked over at her with worry before opting to join her. "You don't look so good." He said as he approached and sat close beside her. "Did you want to stay back?"

The princess' eyes widened in shock, "N… no! I couldn't possibly! My kingdom needs me… I'm not afraid, it's just that Hyrule is probably destroyed already. I dread to face the destruction waiting for me on the other side of that mountain range, but I know I must. We must all be strong."

Link held his breath and slowly eased his arm around the royal's shoulders, he expected a slap or at least a scornful look but to his surprise the royal leant into him. "I'll protect you." He said quietly.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. "It's happening too fast. It's all happening much too fast. We should have been quicker… I fear it is already too late to save Hyrule." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "What will we do?"

Link didn't know. Deep down, something also told him they were too late to save Hyrule. But they couldn't give up. Not now. They were so close. Even if Hyrule _was_ lost, this land would be next. There would be no end to Gannondorfs destruction until everything was gone and Link simply could not allow that.

 "Link…" The princess said quietly. "I--" She was cut off abruptly as Link pushed his lips to hers. The princess' eyes went wide and her whole body went stiff with the unexpected contact. However it wasn't unpleasant… He eventually pulled away and averted his eyes. "B… but…why?" Zelda choked. 

A small mischievous smile crept onto the warriors face. "I just thought this might be the last opportunity I have to do it."

Zelda looked into his eyes for a fleeting moment and returned the smile.

"Hey lovebirds!" Impa yelled from the fire. "We're making a move!" 

Zelda blushed furiously and scrambled to her feet. Link laughed and rose to join her. "I did enjoy it." She managed to whisper into his ear as they began walking. Link smiled and playfully tapped her on the nose, trying to ignore the knot of dread tugging at the back of his mind.

* * *

As Impa predicted, they reached the foot of the mountain early the next morning. The purple mist had been swirling around them for several hours now as they approached. It was thick and humid. The world around them seemed completely silent.

The whole mountain had a huge gaping hole in it which had now formed a deep gorge. The group trod with caution upon entering. Trunks suddenly felt a vibration against his leg. The black sword hummed to life and he felt himself unsheathing it, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. "Something's here!" He exclaimed, sensing it through the supernatural sword.

A wraith-like figure appeared above them all and cackled. The group simultaneously unsheathed their weapons, readying themselves for what lay ahead.

The wraith held two daggers and was bear-like in shape. It's weapons and eyes were the only solid body parts, it's hollow dark orbs shone menacingly down at its first target. The enemy instantly dropped down towards Zelda, both blades lifted. The princess reacted quickly and shielded herself with a purple force field. The weapons collided with the emitted magic and shattered, falling harmlessly to the floor in pieces.

The wraith squealed and gripped at the force field. It sank its long fingers into the barrier wall and began to forcefully penetrate it. Zelda felt the clash of power. _'It's using black magic to get in!'_ The princess thought desperately. 

Malon had set herself up and was aiming at the wraith's eyes with her bow and arrow. She let one go and it hit the beast straight in the right eye. It let out a scream of pain and flailed it's arms helplessly, the arrow still wedged in it's head before it began to shrink and vanish into nothingness.

Everyone gave a collective sigh. "What _was_ that?" Navi asked. I couldn't lock onto or analyse it!"

"It was composed entirely of black magic." Charie informed. "Obviously it draws it's power from the mist around us. No doubt we'll be seeing many more of them. Be alert."

Trunks felt another enemy through his weapon. "Incoming!" He called. 

"It's there!" Malon pointed straight ahead where a feint dark form hovered. 

"Ah! Another above us!" Impa yelled.

"And behind." Trunks added.

Before they realised, the group was surrounded by a myriad of the wraiths. All hovered in perfect formation around them, allowing no escape.  Charie cursed under her breath. "This looks bad."

Slowly, the beasts began to close in. The mist around them grew thicker, heavier and much more forbidding. The group quickly formed a circular protective battle formation. "Ugh… the air is so thick!" Malon exclaimed, finding it hard to breathe. 

Trunks grabbed one of Malon's arrows from her back and laced it in position onto her bow. "We need long-range weapons. You and Zelda use your arrows and boomerang." He turned her around and softly pushed her away. "Now get back!" A blue Ki ball formed at his fingertips, drawing in the dark mist around it. The air around them grew clearer and the wraiths became easier to see. 

"Attack the eyes!" Charie commanded.

Everyone, long range and short began hacking at the countless beasts. Trunks continued to draw in the darkness. He gritted his teeth at the burning sensation that ripped through him, feeling the poisoning black energy attacking every tissue in his body.

Zelda caught her boomerang from a recent assault and spun around, sensing Trunks' intention. "Trunks don't!" She yelled. "It's far too dangerous to absorb it into yourself!" When she had finished speaking she realised that it really was the only chance they had. The mist was the source of the wraiths strength. Without it, they grew slow and weak. 

Predictably, the sayian ignored her and returned to the painstaking task at hand.

Impa spun her sword in a fluid arc, taking out two wraiths in one swing. "Ugh! There are so many of them!"

"I'm almost out of arrows!" The farm girl cried in distress.

"This is bad. There is seemingly no end to them." Link looked around and noticed the group had wandered. "We've wandered! Re-form!"

They huddled back together and stood silently, tensely. The wraiths had abruptly ceased motion. A monstrously strong wind suddenly whipped through the gully. It swirled around them in a protective semi-circle before expanding outward. As the wind-shield made contact with the beasts, they instantly disintegrated. Soon the whole abyss was clear of monsters and the mists had been pushed far to either side. Trunks instantly ceased his mist spell and fell to his knees, dark circles of exhaustion and poisoning ringing his eyes.

Link looked around with wide unbelieving eyes. "What was that all about?"

"Dark energy." Zelda whispered. "Their power was used against them."

Impa's mouth became a grim line. She knew that magic. _'Kodas.'_

Trunks had sensed the dark mage too. Craning his head, he spied a black-clad figure looking down at them from high upon the cliff-face. Kodas clapped his hands in amusement. "Well well well. If it isn't the prodigal son!" He called down. "I must commend you Trunks. I thought you were only fluent with your sayian powers but it appears I'm mistaken--"

Impa's eye twitched. "What do you want!?" She screamed up the chasm, interrupting.

"Hey! That's rude babe!" He retorted. "Wait your turn!"

In a quick movement the mage leapt from his perch and landed softly before the band of warriors. He was dressed in usual black attire, black shirt, trousers and long black cape. As with Impa, his face was decorated with a series of tribal-like markings. Everyone was quick to react, weapons were drawn and aimed at him. Impa leapt forward and placed the tip of her sword to Kodas' throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She seethed.

"Bloodshead will not help us here." He said coolly. "I'm here to help."

Something stirred within Impa as she recalled the dream she recently experienced in Hobs' Temple. The ice melted from her eyes and she lowered her weapon. "I'm listening…"

A high-pitched and bloodcurdling screech echoed down the gully from the far end.

"What… is that?!" Navi cried.

"It's not safe here!" Kodas grabbed Impa's wrist and pulled her forward. "Follow me." The woman dug her feet into the unsettled soil in protest but the mage was too strong and continued to move her with ease.

Malon looked frantically at the others. "What choice do we have?!"

"It'll be fine." Trunks walked past and patted her on the head. "Kodas may have been cruel and selfish in his acts. But he would never wish for the destruction of Hyrule."

Zelda followed. "I sense it too. I've looked into him and he appears genuine…"

Link and Malon shared an uneasy glance. Charie just shrugged before opting to follow. 

* * *

They huddled in a small crack that overlooked what was left of Hyrule. Dark mists covered the land like an impenetrable blanket. 

"Do you sense that?" Kodas whispered to Trunks and Zelda.

The princess closed her eyes with deep concentration. Several heartbeats later they flung wide open, horrified. "Nothing… I sense nothing out there!"

Trunks had felt it too and he took an uneasy step back. "It's like Hyrule and everyone in it has vanished."

Kodas plonked himself roughly on the cave floor. "Gannondorf rapidly became far too much for me or anyone else to handle. He had become considerably more powerful after being cooped up in exile for so long. He eventually manifested himself into the air and created the mists, which seeped into everyone and everything. Their spirits now wander aimlessly and corrupted over Hyrule.

"The wraiths…" Zelda gasped. Link walked up to her and placed a steady hand onto her shoulder as she looked about to feint.

Kodas nodded. A large tremor suddenly interrupted their conversations. Debris began falling from the roof. "He knows we're here! Everybody head down the mountain!" Kodas yelled. As the group ran outside Zelda reacted quickly and placed up a bright purple shield to prevent any large boulders falling on them. The rocks tumbled unforgivingly down the hill and collided heavily with the royal's magic.

Kodas noted the struggling princess and cast a spell of his own. A black field, similar to her own, expanded from his hand till it encompassed everyone. Link was running in the lead. As he rounded the bend, the warrior abruptly halted in his tracks, mouth agape at the sight before him.

A behemoth of epic proportions roamed in the clearing beyond the mountain. Its body and legs were thick, strong and muscular, like a bear. A long snout protruded from its head, countless rows of teeth gleamed in the dim light. It had four massive arms that eerily resembled thick tree trunks, its branched fingers were a forest of thin intertwining blades. Behind swung five tails, each with a serpent head spitting and squirming at the end.

Zelda caught up with him and gasped at the monster. "Oh my…" She whispered with dread, letting her shield accidentally falter slightly.

Kodas ran past them and ushered them along. "We have no time for this move your legs!"

Link began to run, noticing how sluggish and uncooperative his legs were. He had a very bad gut feeling about this…

A short while later they reached the bottom of the mountain. Before them stood the massive nightmare. 

"So this must be Gannondorf's physical manifestation." Impa unsheathed her sword. "Well this is it ladies!" She said in a surprisingly strong voice. Her eyes narrowed and darted to Kodas standing beside her. "I'll be watching you."

"Oh I'm hurt."

_'It's you!'_ Gannondorf's voice echoed from every direction around them. _'My 'hero of time' He seems to have a lot of company for once!'_

Link completely ignored the taunt and went for the first strike. He stilled before the creature, sword glowing bright red. In a powerful sweep, an arc of fire leapt out from the sword and struck the monster. It's belly fell open easily, a large mass of slimy black tentacles writhed and squirmed from the opening.

"Uk! What is that?" Malon said, muffled as she cupped her hand over her mouth in disgust. Catching everyone off guard, several of the tentacles thrust out and grabbed the nearest person around the torso. Trunks yelled in pain as the sticky substance began to burn his flash and tighten about him. Frantically he tried to power up but every time his power lever surged, the tentacles would squeeze the breath from him. 

Malon released a volley of arrows at the creature in an attempt to make it release Trunks. The pointed sticks sunk deep into its flesh but did little to deter it. It only seemed to open up smaller holes, which sported the same wriggling toxic mass. The tentacles around Trunks began to retract into the open wound, attempting to pull the sayian in. 

"It's planning to… absorb him??" Link frowned with worry. He ran up to where the alien was struggling and grabbed at his arm. The tendrils quickly grabbed at him too and he yelped at the horrible burning sensation. An orange object spun through the air and sliced Link's captor. The severed tentacle squirmed on the ground for a little before going limp and disappearing. The warrior looked up as Zelda caught her boomerang.

Trunks had now lost his right arm in the mass of moving sludge, panicking as he realised her had lost all feeling of it. Charie leapt to his side and tried desperately to cut the tentacles off the sayian but it was to no avail. The substance was hard to get a hold of and it heeded to the sharp blade as if welcoming it. 

"Stand back!" Trunks yelled to her.

Charie hesitated for a moment before moving away. Yellow particles appeared in the air around them. They swirled and gathered around the sayian before surging into a golden power storm that soon engulfed the whole clearing. The monster reeled back in surprise.

_'What is this power???'_ Gannondorf's voice boomed.

An enormous explosion erupted and Gannondorf lost all grip on the super sayian. Trunks stood before him, hair glowing a brilliant gold. Black patched remained on his body from where the tentacles had poisoned him. Within the blink of an eye the sayian leapt up, unsheathed his pulsating black sword and promptly be-headed the monster. It's appendages flailed around a bit before it regained composure. More tentacles thrashed about upon its neck. It seemed as though the whole creature was composed of this troublesome and seemingly invincible substance.

Trunks gathered a potent ki ball in his fist and hurled it at one of Gannondorfs arms. It instantly disintegrated.

"That's how we do it!" Impa cried with triumph as she struggled with one of it's many serpent-headed tails. "Now to—Ak!" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she turned to find the severed head moving towards her at breakneck speed, being propelled by the thousands of small tentacles protruding from where it had joined the neck. She turned to run be soon realised the futility of it. The woman faced the head once more and drew her sword. _'Go for the eyes Impa.'_ She told herself as she readied to attack. When it reached her, she spun out of its way and lodged her weapon firmly into the right eye.

The head halted for a split second before spewing out more foul tentacles from the new hole. They sped forward and wrapped firmly around Impa's leg. She gritted her teeth as she felt her flesh being seared. "Help!" She yelled, using her sword to stab blindly at the tentacles around her leg in panic.

"Ice!" A strong male voice yelled from her left.

Impa shut her eyes as a painfully cold wind bellowed over her. When she looked up the head was frozen solid, tentacles trapped in mid-squirm. Kodas' hand appeared before her in offering. The woman ignored it and broke herself free from the icy grip. Blood dripped from the multiple stab wounds she had caused herself trying to cut free.

Kodas raised an eyebrow. "Did you do them?"

Impa's eyes narrowed once more and she averted her eyes.

"Nice…"

She finally accepted his hand and managed to stand, surveying the battle. The main body was left with only two arms and one tail. Charie and Zelda Worked on toppling the beast by destroying its legs and Malon faught with the remaining serpent head. Trunks and Link worked together in burning away it's flesh. "I have to go." She said, feeling helpless. "So me of us have a world to save you know."

"Not like that!" Kodas protested, noting her serious limp. He roughly grabbed her from under the arms and placed her on the ground out of the way. "It's been a very long time since I last did this." He admitted as he knelt next to her. The mage's palms glowed a feint white as he attempted to heal Impa's wound.

Impa squirmed uncomfortably as memories came rushing back from their childhood together. However there wasn't time to dwell on such things. The mist around her suddenly grew thick again. It swirled about and gathered around the beast.

_'I've had enough of playing with you weaklings!'_ Gannondorf boomed. _'It ends now.'_

The mist wafting about the beast solidified and instantly it re-gained all its appendages. 

"This is no use!" Navi cried in defeat.

The creature had rapidly gained in speed. It disappeared and re-materialised on top of the sayian. It struck one of its stump-like arms and slammed Trunks into the ground. He tried to burst out but as soon as he powered up, all the energy was sapped out of him.

Dread knotted in the princess' stomach. "It's absorbing his power!" Reacting quickly, Zelda ran out to the sayian. "You must stop being a super sayian! He's absorbing your power and making himself stronger." An enormous arm swung out, she tried quickly to shield herself but it moved too fast. Zelda was cast away on the ground like a rag doll.

Seeing no other alternative, Trunks quickly powered down and instantly felt the poison kick in. The monster released him from its grip and tossed him as he did with Zelda. 

_'You have been troublesome…'_ Gannondof screeched, going after Trunks. One of its serpent-like tails wrapped its thick body around the sayian's torso and lifted him high into the air. Malon and Zelda tried desperately to attack the appendage but the other four serpents shielded it. Trunks hung suspended and motionless. His vision was blurred and it was growing hard to breathe. _'Malon… I have to be there for malon…'_ He though desperately.

In one horridly swift movement, Gannondorf thrust its many bladed talons through the alien. Trunks seemed instantly torn to pieces as the creature uneventfully dropped him to the ground in a bloodied heap.

Malon was screaming, she knew it, but she couldn't hear anything. The world had gone silent.

Link dropped his sword in disbelief. "No…" He choked. "It just can't be…"

The creature began to advance on the injured Zelda next. "Ice!" Yelled Kodas from across the battlefield. The bottom half of its torso was frozen solid. Link Tried desperately to get around to rescue the princess but the many gnashing serpents blocked his path.

Charie walked up to Link and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Link," she said firmly, "If I were to ask you to sacrifice your life and those of all your comrades in order to defeat this demon, would you? If you had to let go of everything, Hyrule… this world… lose everything and everyone?"

Link had no idea what she was aiming for at a time like this but again he didn't hesitate in his reply. "Yes."

Charie cracked a smile. "Then lets end this all shall we?" She began to glow a light pink and levitated slightly. Everyone around looked up at the power radiating from Charie. "Congratulations Link. I am Cerble, the final goddess of destruction. I have witnessed your courage and that of your friends through out this journey. Now you all may rest… Leave this to us." She began to shrink until she became a glowing pink glass orb on the ground. Link bent over and picked it up, noticing that the triforce on the back of his palm was glowing. _'Courage…'_

As soon as he made contact, the other two orbs materialised beside it, they shattered and ribbons of green, blue and pink wove about in the air before Link before launching into the sky and erupting in a shower of white. 

The whole land shook violently, cracked appeared in the ground beneath everyone's feet and widened, to form deep crevices that bore into the planet's crust. Impa screamed and instinctively grabbed Kodas' arm. "What's happening?!" The sky overhead had massive black cracks in it, showing a black empty void beyond. The mountains around them had begun to crumble as though they were mere sandcastles.

Navi looked up "The sky is falling!" She shrieked. Link craned his head to see that the sky was a like a shattered pane of glass. Massive pieces of blue fell towards them like deadly shards. It was so unfathomable and surreal…

"It's the end of the world…" Zelda whispered, slowly approaching Link from behind and leaning against his back for support. "Did we fail? Hyrule is gone… We should have been more prepared…" She erupted into tears of defeat. Link turned and embraced her tightly. The only thing he could do…

Malon sat on the ground in a foetal position. Debris and rocks were falling all around her. _'How could this happen?'_ She thought to herself, her mind still numb with shock. _'It's all over now. Sorry Trunks… I wish we had more time…'_

She slowly closed her teary eyes, waiting for it all the finish. Suddenly everything seemed quieter. No more rumbling or screaming, just silence…

Dead silence.

TBC…

Well it's now 2:30am… second time writing this. I hope you all like the ending I have chosen! (Some of my stories have been showing some very odd spacing as of late when I convert them into HTMLs on the FF.net. Please bear with me. I don't know how it happens! ^^;)


	20. New World

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

By Katt006

Katt006@hotmail.com

**April 14th 2004:**

****

This is it boys and girls! The final little chapter of my so very looooooooong fic. I must admit that I will not be pulling any more stunts like this again. Now I can finally work on another personal project, that comic of mine ^^ I'm planning to get this one published!

Please R/R I'd love to hear from you all one last time ;D

****

Katt006 

****

**(Saga #3 The gods.)**

CHAPTER 20:

 Slowly, Malon opened one eye and found herself once again floating through a white void of nothingness. _'I really am dead this time.'_ She thought to herself. _'It seems kind of lonely...'_

"That's not like you." A kind and familiar voice came out of the nothingness. Malon turned around to find Charie behind her. She was dressed in a simple pink and elegant robe. The wings on her back were now large and beautiful, like an angel. "Cheer up my friend."

Thoughts of what happened several moments ago came rushing back and the hylian frowned deeply. "How can I cheer up? We failed… we tried so hard."

"You're wrong. You did what had to be done. You have all destroyed Gannondorf and his very essence. He is no more."

"But we had to destroy Hyrule and the whole world in order to do that… Why? What's left for us now?" Tears began to form in Malons eyes. "It's not fair. Trunks… he…"

Charie silenced the girl with a delicate finger to the lips. "Sometimes… in order to save something, we must destroy it and wipe the slate clean so new life can be reborn." She gently grabbed Malon's hand and dropped a pink glass orb into it. "It occurs in forests." She continued to explain. "All the dead foliage laying on the forest floor is prone igniting. Massive forest fires sweep through the land causing mass destruction. However, when all the chaos has died down and the fires are out, masses of new life spring from the very fertile and now clean forest floor."

She now looked Malon directly in the eyes. It's not the end, only the beginning. Just you see, something new and brilliant will come to you. I promise! " In the blink of an eye everyone else was floating around her. Sadly, Trunks was nowhere to be seen. Charie was in the middle, smiling. "You have all fought so hard… and have succeeded. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I really did have a great time with you."  She clapped her hands together and the white void around them began to vanish, a long way below them was the Kingdom of Hyrule, only different. There were many more mountains and rivers, lush forests lined the main clearing. Familiar hylian towns prospered in slightly different locations. Harmony radiated up to where they were floating.

"It's beautiful…" Zelda smiled. "It really feels like Hyrule."

Malon suddenly felt very tired, as did everyone else. Her eyelids grew heavy as she fell into a calm slumber. _'I want you to be happy Malon… Keep the orb with you, if you or anybody else ever needs me, I'll be there.' _Charie whispered as the farm girl lost consciousness.

* * *

"Your highness! You'll be late for your field lesson!" Zelda moaned a little and opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her stain-glass window casting colours. "Her personal teacher stood over her with a scornful look. "Your guard and I will be waiting downstairs for you."

The woman left and Zelda swung her legs out of bed, realising with a start that something was amiss. Her hands wandered over her body, flat chest, no hips, short legs, chubby hands.... She was young again? Her attention was quickly drawn to a thundering noise that seemed to be coming from outside, reaching over, the princess opened her stain-glass window to reveal the breathtaking view she now had. An enormous cliff was outside, a magnificent waterfall thundering right before her.

Loud knocks were heard from outside the door. "Please hurry my lady!" The teacher said rather impatiently. The young royal hunted desperately around the room for her clothing. Finding it in the far closet, she quickly picked out her formal pink dress with the Triforce emblem.

Moments later she was ushered into the hall, familiar faces walked past her and greeted. Impa came tromping in the opposite direction and stopped abruptly when she reached the princess. "Zelda…" She said, a little slowly and uneasily, unsure wether Zelda had all her previous memories. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

The teacher gasped at the older woman. "You cannot address her with her first name!"

Zelda ignored the mentor and nodded, "It surely is a special one." She added a knowing smile, which instantly reassured her former comrade.

"Don't you have somewhere to go Impa?" The teacher raised an eyebrow, trying to hurry the two along.

"Where are you going??" Zelda asked with a little worry.

"Kodas and I are returning back home for a while." She said with a small smile. "Sort of a holiday. I think I need it."

The princess looked highly amused at this. "I'll be sure to catch up with you two later." Then she winked and was gone before Impa could say another word.

They stepped out into the courtyard. Link was down the far end practising sword swings. He was wearing a small suit of armour that looked far too big for his young body. 

"AH! What are you doing to the hedges!?" The teacher screamed.

The young warrior shrugged. "There was nothing else here to practise on while I was waiting!" He protested.

"This is Link." The teacher quickly introduced with a sigh, gaining her composure. "He was assigned by the king. From now on he will follow and guard you as your own personal knight. You know how much you mean to his majesty!"

Zelda nodded absentmindedly and approached Link. "I'm Zelda. Pleased to meet you." She offered her hand, her heart racing with excitement and joy.

Link grinned mischievously, "I'm Link. Pleased to meet you Zelda." He said a little sarcastically, ignoring her hand and kissing her right on the lips. He broke it off and laughed as the teacher behind them feinted.  

* * *

Malon woke to the sound of cows. 

Home. 

She sat bolt upright in bed and looked around. Everything was as she had left it. _'I'm young again…'_

Slowly, she made her way out to the living area. Talon looked up at her and smiled. "Well well well! Sleeping beauty has finally arisen!" 

"Daddy!" The farm girl yelled happily as she ran into his arms. 

He returned his daughters embrace. "You know, that boy had been waiting outside for quite a while." He said softly. "He didn't want to disturb you and told me he's wait till you woke up."

_'A boy???' _Malon's heart skipped a beat. Quickly, she ran outside and searched frantically. Her eyes spotted a large oak tree. Instantly she stopped dead… Sitting at the tree's base was Trunks. He faced away from her overlooking the large field. He too was much younger but that didn't stop the rush of excitement and happiness that come over her. She began running, trying to co-ordinate her short legs after being so much older. She finally reached him and stood beside the sayian, cheeks rosy with delight and breathing heavily.

Trunks looked up at her and flashed a grin. "Morning." He said simply. "I thought you'd never wake--" He was cut off as the girl lunged upon him, hugging tightly.

"Hey! Cut that out!" He protested, blushing slightly at his friend's sudden affection. Trunks looked down at her and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

He didn't remember…? Malon quickly blurted the whole story out through tears right up to Trunks' death. The sayian looked completely lost and just shook his head before placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and pulling her close. "That must have been some dream you had. But everything is fine now. I'm here!" He smiled reassuringly.

He was right. It wasn't a dream, but he _was_ here with her now and that's more than she could ever ask for. At the same time she wondered if any of the others had remembered. The hylian slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of her friend. Several minutes later, the sound of grassy footsteps behind them caused Malon to quickly stir and sit up. 

"Did you hear the gossip this morning?" Talon came running towards her. "Her young highness was kissed by her new knight! Right in front of everyone in the courtyard… and she seemed to enjoy it!" He rubbed his head in confusion. "What's the world coming to eh?"

Malon tried her hardest to stifle her laughter, but a large knowing smile spread across her face. "I would like to pay them a visit sometime today if you don't mind father." She stood up and held her hand out for Trunks. "Come! We have chores to do!" She beamed.

_~END~_

I extend very big thankyous to everyone who has stuck with me all this way. (Even though it's only about 6 of you ^.~) I really appreciate it. This will probably be the last fic you see from me for quite a while. I plan to concentrate more on my drawing and getting a job in a nearby animation studio when I finish college at the end of the year. ^^


End file.
